No me dejes
by Cassandre Watson
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Naomi Misora hubiera mentido a Light cuando le dijo que sus nuevos descubrimientos, tan valiosos para el caso Kira, no se los había contado a nadie más? Si te da curiosidad, pásate y lee : LxOC.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! **:D **_Espero que disfruten de la lectura ;)_

**Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, así pues, no escribo con intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por fin la larga espera finalizaba, pero ahí seguía, esperando. Tan solo unos segundos, no mucho más, quizás menos... Silencio. Era eterno. Tan solo mi corazón me indicaba que estaba ahí, que tenía un lugar en aquella existencia sino... ¿cómo podría asegurar que yo estaba allí? Lo sabría quizás de alguna manera, pero entonces, la música llegó a mí para arroparme. Todo comenzaba...<em>

_Mis parpados formaban un muro para mi vista. La realidad no era la que quería ver, no, ahora no. Necesitaba sentir, correr y fluir junto la música. En esos momentos, no debía ser yo, no podía y ni debía. Lo único que me quedaba era dejarme llevar y reencarnarme en alguién que no era. Ése era el único modo, sino, estaría perdida._

_Blanca. Suave, lento, frágil, inocente. Sí, el compás era así y me tendía la mano para que fuera yo como él. Pura y con movimientos gráciles y sencillos. No había más, simplemente, simplicidad. Sí, así era yo en esos instantes, los sentimientos fluían en mí y no sentía otra cosa que felicidad. Todo era fácil, todo era esperanza, ilusión. El paraíso estaba ante mí y ante él, no podía haber ninguna corrupción. Así pues, yo estaba limpia y mi alma sin ninguna sombra. ¿Qué problema podría surgir entonces? Nada podía contra semejante poder, por eso yo sonreía y era invadida por la tranquilidad. Hasta que..._

_Gris. Ahora el gris me alcanzaba. La música se tornaba fría, me abandonaba, pero aún había tintes de esperanza, su ritmo no me terminaba de dejar, pero yo sabía que finalmente lo haría. ¿Me rendiría o lucharía? Ya no me podía dejar llevar, tenía que poner resistencia, aunque no serviría para nada. Pero esa era la prueba. En mi interior sabía lo que pasaría, solo estaba en mí tomar la decisión. Y lo decidí justo en ese mismo instante. Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a flaquear..._

_Ahora no... por favor. Hemos sufrido tanto juntos, ¿por qué me dejas justo en este momento?, ¿Es tu venganza? Sí, yo sabía que lo era, te conocía demasiado bien. Tantas batallas juntos como para no reconocer ahora tu lenguaje. Te lo suplico, ve en pareja con mi mente, no soportaría una nueva derrota. Te he machacado, te he maltratado, te he hundido y sé que tarde o temprano me lo harás pagar, pero hoy no, en este momento no. No te lo permitiría. No que ahora la esperanza me dejaba y el ritmo se tornaba negro. Justo es ahora cuando hay que luchar. No flaquees..._

_Negro. Sí, él ya había llegado. No tenía fuerzas, no podía... mis lágrimas se agolpaban luchando por salir de mis ojos y seguir el camino de mis mejillas para morir en la línea que formaba mi mandíbula. Me dolía, todo en mí era doloroso. Los movimientos antes delicados, ahora eran bruscos, desesperados, desgarradores. Yo no podía, era demasiado para mí. ¿Cómo luchar contra una fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Cómo enfrentarse cuando tu propio cuerpo y mente se volvían contra tí? Estaba ahí, detrás, al lado, delante, dentro mía. Me poseía. Era inútil intentar escapar. Me había encontrado y ahora imposible ocultarse._

_No me rindo, aunque el final ahora está más cerca que nunca, pero no lo hago. Yo no chillo, es mi cuerpo el que lo hace. Me pide que me detenga y poco a poco mi mente va cediendo a sus deseos. Mi mente, ella que era la última en fallarme... Pero todo pronto acabaría, se lo prometí, solo era un instante más, un instante en el que moriría luchando. Jamás me rendiría, pese a que él hacía que las cuerdas tirasen de mí y apretasen. Más dolor. El reloj contaba ya su cuenta atrás. Tensión_

_No dejaría que te hicieras con mi alma. Toma mi cuerpo y mi mente si quieres, son todo tuyos, pero mi alma aún era blanca, sin sombras. ¿No lo recuerdas? Así era al principio de todo y así seguiría siendo, para siempre. Con ella nunca te quedarías._

_Sí, llevame Muerte, tú que has aparecido en esa forma de dios. Te haces más fuerte cuando yo me hago más débil. Esa es tú felicidad y por eso me amas. Sin mí no serías nada. Eres inmortal, pero has de venir a por mí si quieres vivir. ¿De verdad tú eres el dios? ¿Por qué entonces necesitas de mí? Yo no necesito de tí y aún así soy yo la insignificante, la que va a morir._

_Te odio por ello, patético dios de la Muerte. Llévate contigo todo lo que deseas de mí, sabes que lo más importante que tengo no podrás ni tan siquiera tocarlo. Tú no, aunque me ames, eso no es amor. Mi alma sólo será para otra tan pura como ella, no para tí. Negro._

_Caigo y suelo me acoge con su frío abrazo. El dolor desaparece, mi mente calla y la música cesa. No hay ningún movimiento más, excepto el de mi pecho que respira agitado. Ya te has ido, ya te has llevado todo. Me has matado._

_Entonces, abrí los ojos._

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo de mi primer fanfic en esta web ^^. Sé que es un poco (mucho jajaja) misterioso y poco entendible, pero mejor empezar así, no? :D En el próximo capi aclararé todo.<p>

Muchísimas gracias si te has parado a leer y el doble e infinitas gracias si te has molestado en dejar un review.

Nos vemos pronto :)


	2. ¡Disculpa!

Hola a todos! **:D **_Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia, mucho más claro que el prólogo :D  
><em>

**Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, así pues, no escribo con intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I: ¡DISCULPA!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Entonces, abrí los ojos.<em>

Encontré sobre mí la mirada de cinco personas. Estaban sentados tras una gran mesa tomando notas, o al menos eso hacían antes, ahora simplemente me observaban: algunos emocionados, otros estupefactos y mi directora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había salido bien. ¡Sí!. Mi interpretación para mi prueba de baile había sido perfecta. Al menos, esa era mi sensación, desde luego.  
>Suspiré y sonreí satisfecha para después levantarme de la posición artísitca que tenía en el suelo. Hice un fouetté* a modo de saludo y agracedimiento para el jurado.<p>

- Bien, nº 365 - asintió sonriente el director coreógrafico - Un trabajo excelente. Pronto avisaremos de quien ha sido seleccionado para formar parte de la compañía.  
>- Gracias - contesté.<p>

Cogí mis cosas y salí de la sala. En el pasillo había un montón de chicas esperando su turno para hacer la prueba. Hasta hace unos instantes yo estaba como ellas. Unas estirando, otras hablando, otras en su mundo... el ambiente realmente era estresante. Menos mal que yo ya había hecho el casting y por lo tanto, me había quitado ¡por fin! la histeria de encima. Me compadecía de las que aún tenían que esperar... ¡Aquello era una tortura!

- ¡Dani! - oí detrás de mí.  
>- Hina - la sonreí.<br>- ¡Tia! he visto tu actuación, ¡ha sido simplemente perfecta! - exclamó feliz.  
>- ¿¡Qué dices! - la dije riendo mientras nos alejabamos del "punto 0" para ir a los vestuarios - ¿Cómo diablos has visto lo que he hecho? Era a puertas cerradas, es imposible que...<br>- Las ventanas del aula de Danza Contempóranea dan directamente al aula de las pruebas - me interrumpió feliz de compartir su descubrimiento.  
>- ¡Vaya! - exclamé - habérmelo dicho y yo hubiera visto también tu prueba.<br>- Buah, tampoco te has perdido nada - me respondió con desgana - estoy segura que me cogerán para ser bailarina secundaria, pero es que tú... - hizo una pausa - ¡te harás con el papel principal! Estoy segura.  
>- ¿Pero tú te has fijado cuántas chicas había? - la pregunté sorprendida - Estoy segura que estaba el 98% de la escuela.<br>- ¿Y qué? - por fin llegamos a los vestuarios. Hina abrió la puerta y nos adentramos en ellos - Tú eres la que tiene más nivel aquí y lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta.  
>- Ya... - dije tirando de mala gana la bolsa donde guardaba mis cosas sobre uno de los bancos que había para sentarse - Por eso tuve que venir a Japón... - suspiré - porque en Los Ángeles consideraron que era la mejor bailarina... ¡Ah no, calla! que ni siquiera me consideraron para ser bailarina - dije con ironía. Aquello había sido una derrota para mí.<br>- Ya estamos - chascó los labios Hina - ¿Cuándo vas a asumir que aquello no fue tu culpa? - me regañó - Te aseguro que si un día voy a Los Ángeles, lo primero que haré será buscar a ese cabrón y darle una paliza. - la sonreí agradecida, no tenía ni idea de cuanto me consolaba cuando me daba esos ánimos.  
>- De todas formas - me senté - la responsabilidad fue mía - hice una pausa para coger una toalla y pasármela por el rostro - Me confié, me relajé, creí que era capaz y no fue así. Fin de la historia - la miré a los ojos - No fue culpa suya.<br>- Pffff - bufó para después sentarse a mí lado y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro - No quiero discutir contigo, pero que sepas que yo no veo así las cosas - dijo - Te machacas demasiado. Olvídalo, ahora estás en Japón, con tus padres... Dáte esta oportunidad.  
>- Lo sé... - lo que me decía era una verdad como un templo. Estaba en la Escuela de Ballet y Danza Contempóranea más importante de todo Japón, junto con mis padres... Y aún me quejaba, pero es que tras un año, aún no me veía capaz de superar lo vivido en los Estados Unidos.<br>- Piénsalo tia - se incorporó para abrir su taquilla - He visto a muchas bailarinas buenas, pero ninguna que sea capaz de igualar tu habilidades. Tú manera de sentir y expresar... - meditó - Creo que si fueras muda no tendrías problemas de comunicación, tú cuerpo ya habla por tí. Fluyes con la música, es como si fueras una con ella y con la danza... - dejó de rebuscar en sus cosas para mirarme - Cuando te vi bailar hoy, por un momento fui capaz de ver al dios de la muerte que te perseguía. - no pude evitar reír ante su último comentario.  
>- ¡Qué exagerada eres! - dije imitándola al buscar toallas limpias para secarme después de la ducha que me iba a dar. - Pero la verdad, la historia es tan bonita que... ¡por favor, necesito ese papel! - exclamé bromeando.<br>- Ya ves... un dios de la muerte que persigue a una humana inocente... hasta que finalmente la mata, pese a la lucha por sobrevirir de ella. ¡El estreno será un éxito! - me dijo.  
>- Esta será la última oportunidad que me doy - la comenté cerrando mi taquilla - sino me cogen... lo dejo.<br>- ¡Pero si tan solo tienes 23 años!  
>- Lo sé - contesté - pero no aguantaría un año más de clases. Necesito formarme ya una carrera y sino comienza ahora...<br>- Comenzará despues - dijo empujándome hacía uno de los compartimentos de las duchas - No quiero oirte más por hoy ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que acabas de salir de un cásting que te ha salido M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-O - recalcó.  
>- Ains, Hina - abrí el grifo de la ducha - No sé que haría sin ti.<br>- Morirte del asco - la oí desde la ducha de al lado.

Ambas reímos.

Kanto ese día estaba a rebosar de gente. Era viernes y la gente disfrutaba del comienzo del fin de semana. No se podía negar que el ambiente era encantador. Me gustaba caminar por esas calles repletas de gente, se podía ver tantos rostros... cada uno completamente nuevo, que nunca había visto antes y eso que vivíamos en la misma región de Japón. Me preguntaba por las historias de sus vidas. Seguro que todas eran interesantes y dignas de escuchar... ¡cómo me gustaría conocerlas todas! Me sentía tan vacía viéndome formar parte de una sociedad de la que no conocía nada a nivel individual...

- ...y entonces le mandé a freír esparrágos - me contaba Hina que iba agarrada de mi brazo.  
>- ¡Eres una persona sin sentimientos! - me reí.<br>- Sino le hago sufrir yo, tarde o temprano me hará sufrir él - contestó - por eso me adelanto a sus pasos.  
>- Menuda filosofía que tienes sobre el amor... - resoplé divertida. Hina era única en su especie.<br>- Tú hazme caso - me aconsejó - Así te ahorrarás un montón de problemas - dijo para luego reír - ¿Qué tienes que comprar?  
>- Pues algo de comida para Cherry y veré que más... - pensé mientras nos adentrábamos en un centro comercial - He de echar una mano a mi querido cuñado en su intento de conquistar a mis padres.<br>- Mmmmm... entiendo - dijo- ¿Cómo os estáis apañando en tu apartamento?  
>- Bien - contesté - Vale que es pequeño, pero no iba a consentir que se fueran a un hotel teniendo mi casa.<br>- Sí... la casa que tu padres están empeñados en que vendas - rió.  
>- ¿Qué diablos tendrán contra mi casa? - pregunté enfadada.<br>- Nada... Sólo que es la principal razón por la que no vives con ellos y además de que es mini... chiquitita - rió aún más fuerte que antes mientras paseábamos entre las tiendas.  
>- Pues contentos deberían de estar de que accedí a volver a Japón tras mi fracaso en Los Ángeles - la dije - Tenía pensado irme a Londres o París..., pero al final me convencieron. Además - añadí - me tienen a 30 minutos en coche y vale que sea "mini chiquitita" - imité la voz que hacía unos instantes había puesto Hina - pero es divina - dije con orgullo.<br>- Sí, eso no lo voy a negar, tienes un gusto exquisito para la decoración.  
>- Gracias. - repliqué - Y la estoy pagando yo.<br>- Y la estás pagando tú - repetió divertida. Le encantaba verme en esa clase de situaciones en las que tenía que reafirmar mi postura para hacer ver que llevaba razón. Siempre acababa exponiendo mil razones que se me iban ocurriendo conforme avanzara la conversación. En definitiva, al final era imposible callarme.  
>- Volver a vivir con ellos tras independizarme ya me hubiera hundido por completo. - seguí exponiendo - Y a parte, ¿para qué quiero una casa más grande? Solo vivimos Cherry y yo en ella.<br>- Ya, pero ellos ya piensan en nietos, familia y esas cosas... Miran a tu hermana que se va a casar y piensan que tú lo harás inmediatamente después y entonces, es cuando se te quedaría pequeño el apartamento.  
>- Pero tú misma lo has dicho - dije - Hasta que me case. Y porque lo haga mi hermana esta primavera no quiere decir que lo haga yo inmediatamente. Antes tendrá que aparecer algún hombre en mi vida, ¿no? Y de todas formas... casarme, por favor - bufé - estamos en el siglo XXI, eso ya no es necesario.<br>- ¡Esa es mi chica! - exclamó.  
>- ¡Oh mira! - me paré - ¡están poniendo salsa en esa tienda!<br>- ¡Ah no! - dijo separándose de mí - yo te bailo cualquier cosa, pero salsa... ¡sabes que se me da fatal!

Tarde para decirme eso. La cogí de la mano y empecé a guiarla para que siguiera mis pasos de baile. Éramos bailarinas, por lo tanto, cada vez que oíamos alguna música interesante nos poníamos a bailar. Era algo inevitable y que salía como algo natural de nuestro cuerpo, aunque fuera en mitad de la calle, pero eso era realmente lo divertido. Ver como rompías, aunque fuera minímamente, la rectitud y frialdad de los japoneses, era algo por lo que merecía realmente la pena. Además, tras las exigencias del ballet, un baile divertido como la salsa no estaba de más.

- ¡Para! - me dijo muerta de risa.  
>- Está bien - dije sonriendo tras haberla ignorado en un primer momento.<p>

Tras parar, oímos varios aplausos, ovaciones y algún que otro piropo. No lo pudimos evitar y nos reímos aún más, pero tras renaudar de nuevo nuestra marcha...

- ¡Disculpa! - exclamé. Me había chocado con un chico y le había tirado todo lo que llevaba al suelo.  
>- No importa - me dijo muy educadamente mientras se agachaba a recoger sus pertenencias. Yo le imité para ayudarle.<br>- Vaya... - me fijé en que le había tirado una de esas pequeñas televisiones pórtatiles y una bolsa de patatas de esas de sabor extraño, aunque esto último no era tan importante - espero no habértela roto. - le tendí aquella televisión con un sentimiento de culpa.  
>- Parece que está bien - se incorporó sonriéndome - No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía. No estaba atento a por donde iba.<br>- Creo que los dos estabámos igual - le devolví la sonrisa. - Bueno, ¡hasta luego!  
>- Adiós. - se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora. Terriblemente encantadora...<p>

Sin molestarme a pensar más en aquello, decidí renaudar la marcha, pero pronto me di cuenta que había perdido a Hina. No, mejor dicho, es que no se había movido del sitio donde había tenido aquel incidente. Aparentemente, estaba sorprendida por algo...

- ¿Hina? - la llamé.  
>- Dani... - dijo acercándose a mí, pero sin dejar de mirar hacía la dirección por donde se había ido el castaño con el que me había chocado, aunque ya no había ni rastro de él - Ése chico...<br>- ¿Qué le pasa? - mi querida mejor amiga me comenzaba a preocupar - ¿Le conoces? - hubo una pequeña pausa...  
>- ¡Mis ganas! - exclamó entonces - ¿Por qué no le has pedido el teléfono? ¡Qué bueno estaba!<br>- ¿¡Pero qué...! - esta mujer un día me mataría del disgusto... - ¿Desde cuándo eres una asaltacunas?, ¿No te has fijado que llevaba uniforme de colegio? ¡Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera llegará a los 18!  
>- Dios mio... menuda depresión. ¡Quién fuera más joven...! - dijo triste.<br>- Ya eres joven, idiota - reí.  
>- No lo suficiente para él - siguió en ese estado depresivo.<br>- ¡Buah! - resoplé - Nada que unas buenas comprar puedan arreglar...

Efectivamente, estuvimos toda la tarde de compras. Lo que consistía en comprar algo de comida para Cherry y un regalo para mi cuñado -que a su vez sería para mi padre-, se había terminado en añadir a la lista de la compra: ropa, complementos y demás cosas necesarias para el ballet, como calentadores o bailarinas nuevas de punta dura. Era algo que intentaba ocultar, pero es que últimamente, tras tanto machaque a mi cuerpo para lograr un buen resultado en la prueba de hoy, tenía los pies considerablamente destrozados y no me quedaban ningunas bailarinas que no estuvieran manchadas de sangre. Si se enterasen mi hermana o mis padres, incluso la propia Hina, me matarían. Pero es que ninguno entendía que esta era mi última oportunidad, porque no podría aguantar un nuevo fracaso. Por eso de ese sacrificio, y por eso sentí desfallecerme un momento en mi baile del cásting, aunque lo había logrado disimular bastante bien adaptando mi dolor a la actuación de la historia entre el dios de la Muerte y la chica. Mi mente era la que me hacía tirar de mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

- ¿Esta noche te pasarás por el club? - me preguntó Hina dejándome en el portal de mi casa y claramente, más animada desde su "desencuentro amoroso" - Hoy les toca invitar a los chicos - dijo pícara. - Pero seguramente que seguirán con sus debates interminables sobre ser pro-Kira o ser pro-L - suspiró aburrida.  
>- No creo que vaya - le dije - Ya sabes lo que me toca siendo anfitriona...<br>- Es cierto - asintió - Bueno, entonces mañana te veo en clase - se despidió de mí - ¡Y por Dios, descansa!  
>- ¡Lo haré mami! - bromeé.<p>

Me metí en el portal y saludé a Takumi, el portero de mi bloque. Un buen hombre que hacía las veces de padre, o casi mejor dicho, de abuelo conmigo. Yo era la miembro más joven del edificio y parecía dejar aflorar ese instinto protector conmigo, cosa que nunca le acabaría de agradecer.

- ¡Danielle! - sonrió dulcemente al verme - ¿Cómo fue la prueba? - Reí interiormente. Creo que no quedaba nadie en Japón que no supiera de la dichosa prueba. Cuando estaba nerviosa es lo que solía hacer, contar mi vida a todo el mundo. Era como un desahogo.  
>- Creo que bien, Takumi. Espero que me seleccionen.<br>- Ya verás que sí, princesa - ¡era tan sumamente adorable! - Serían idiotas de dejar escapar una joya como tú.

Le agradecí su comentario y me dirigí al último piso, donde estaba mi adorado -aunque para otros odiado- apartamento. Mientras metía la llave para abrir, oí unas risas provinientes desde dentro, que luego fueron seguidas de unos pequeños ladridos y arañazos en la puerta.

- ¡Ey loca! - salude a Cherry, mi pequeña bichón maltés. Ella se puso a dar saltitos al verme entrar. - Sí... te traje comida. - le hablé como si fuera una persona - Hola chicos - saludé a mi hermana y a mi cuñado que estaban sentados en el salón tomando café - ¿A qué vienen tantas risas? - dije sonriéndoles.  
>- Raye aún insiste en que le ayudemos a montar una estrategia para conquistar a papá- me dijo Naomi divertida.<br>- Sí... realmente me da miedo... - hizo una pausa - ¿Y decís que es amante de la caza? - las dos reímos ante ese comentario.  
>- Cuñado, creo que me vas a deber más de una - le dije mientras le mostraba una bolsa. <p>

* * *

><p>*<em><em><strong> Fouetté<strong>: Es un paso de ballet. Consiste en utilizar la fuerza del giro de la pierna contraria a la que soporta como impulso para girar. La cabeza pasa respecto a los brazos sincrónicamente para mantener el equilibrio.__

Bueno, creo que en este capitulo se ha aclarado bastante el prólogo misterioso, ¿verdad? Sino, no dudéis en preguntarme :)__  
><em>_

¿Habéis adivinado con quién se ha chocado nuestra protagonista? Jijijijiji :) Y fíjaos de quien es hermana y cuñada... :D

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura. Para mí es un honor que léais lo que escribo y si ya me dejáis un review, haréis sumamente feliz a esta humilde servidora.

El próximo capitulo estará para unos cinco o seis días.

¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Rojo

Hola de nuevo **:D **_Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!  
><em>

**Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, así pues, no escribo con intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: ROJO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Las notas bailaban. Su tema, puente y desarrollo eran tan perfectos... ¿Cómo puede ser posible danzar lo perfecto cuando se es totalmente imperfecto? ¿Había una manera de llegar a lo supremo? ¿A lo absoluto? Él pensaba que sí.<em>

_- Existen esas composiciones con todas las verdades absolutas porque quien las hizo encontró la perfección._  
><em>- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - todo en mi mundo se reducía a esa respuesta. Pagaría con mi vida si el precio para obtener aquel conocimiento fuese ése.<em>

_Me sonreíste, mas no me respondiste: mi vida ya era tuya ¿Qué precio podría tener, pues? Para tí ya ninguno. No podías darme lo que yo quería porque a cambio ya no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Hacía tanto tiempo que te habías llevado todo de mí..._  
><em>Seguías tocando aquellas notas perfectas con tus dedos ágiles, cual fantasma del más allá, inundándonos de áquello que no existía en la imperfección, que yo no tenía. Entonces, me mirabas con tu mirada de hielo y fuego y me veías hasta el alma.<em>

_- No es suficiente - me decías._  
><em>- No puedo más - te contestaba.<em>  
><em>- No es suficiente - repetías.<em>

_Moría tantas veces ante tí que el dolor se convirtió en mi más fiel compañero. Moría tantas veces ante tí que la vida notenía sentido. Moría tantas veces ante tí que ya el miedo desapareció por completo... Y todo se volvía rojo._

_- El rojo es el color del fin - dijiste - El rojo es color de la muerte._  
><em>- Duele - te confesé.<em>  
><em>- Llegas tarde...<em>  
><em>- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! Aún no.<em>

_Sonreíste con aquella sonrisa de tiburón._

* * *

><p>- Dani... - noté que alguién me zarandeaba - ¡Dani que llegas tarde!<br>- ¿Qué? - dije con la voz profundamente ronca de estar dormida.  
>- ¡Qué llegas tarde! - derepente reconocí la voz de mi hermana, aunque todavía veía borroso - ¡Llegamos tarde!<br>- ¿Y Raye? - pregunté sin pensar mucho. Sí, tenía mal despertar y peor aún cuando me levantaban de aquella manera.  
>- Se ha ido. - me respondió.<br>- ¿A dónde?  
>- Eh... pues ya sabes... Ha quedado con unos amigos de la infancia... - ¿mi hermana se estaba inventando una excusa?<br>- ¿Y no has ido con él? - dije incorporándome en la cama. Mi mente me trataba de advertir que algo no iba como tenía que ir, pero en ese estado de recién despertada no daba para mucho, así que lo ignoré. Buah, luego meditaría.  
>- Esto... son sus amigos, no pinto nada - le iba a rebatir, pero me interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca - Levántate ya que no llegamos. No quiero aguantar una charla de mamá.<br>- ¡Vale Sargento! - me destapé y me puse en pie - ¿Me dejas ducharme? - pregunté estirándome - También tengo que sacar a Cherry...  
>- ¡Agh! - se quejó - Dúchate que ya saco yo a Cherry - bajó las escaleras que daban a mi cuarto. Era lo único que daba al segundo piso, ya que todo lo demás estaba en el de abajo: el salón con cocina américana, un pequeño baño y la terraza de considerable tamaño que había cerrado para poder ensayar mis coreografías, aunque ahora hacía de dormitorio de la parejita. - Cuando vuelva te quiero lista para irnos - le oí gritar desde abajo, entre los ladridos de alegría de Cherry por ver que iba a ir a la calle.<br>- ¡Qué sí pesada! - le respondí, pero creo que no llegó a oírme por el portazo que dió al salir.

Me dirigí a la bañera que... ¡estaba situada a los pies de mi cama! No pude evitar reirme al pensarlo. Aquello era una pequeña (gran) excentricidad, un capricho, oh, dios mio... ¡un lujo!, pero la razón fundamental por la que me compré aquel enano departamento. Ir de la cama a la bañera y de la bañera a la cama es algo que simplemente va más allá de toda comódidad... ¿A quién se le ocurriría semejante idea? Mmmmm... debería averiguarlo para fundar un club de fans a la persona que ideó aquello.  
>Abrí el grifo y dejé el agua correr. Me senté en el borde y me quité los calcetines para luego quitarme los vendajes que llevaba en los pies.<p>

- El rojo es el color del fin. El rojo es color de la muerte. - dije al ver toda la sangre que había entre mis pies y las vendas.

Todo el mundo decía de mí que era una chica muy bonita. La mezcla de razas que reflejaba mi físico hacía que tuviera una belleza única y original. Con un padre franco-escocés y una madre américo-japonesa no era para menos..., pero estaba segura que si alguien viera el estado de mis maltratados pies, saldría corriendo para no volver. No había cosa más fea que los pies de un bailarín y no había cosa más horrible que los mios propios. El ballet exigía demasiado y yo aún más...  
>Me terminé de desnudar y comencé a ducharme con desgana. La sangre se mezclaba con el agua hasta desaparecer. La primera manchaba, la segunda purificaba, pero ambos líquidos elementos tenían el mismo destino al morir cuando desaparecían por el desagüe. Era poético y hermoso, pero a la vez muy triste... Demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en mi recién despertada mente y me pegaban con ganas de matar, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionase violentamente. Él me odiaba.<p>

- Duele - susurré.

Miré mis manos y éstas se mostraban temblorosas. Pronto las piernas me sacudieron y me tiraron. Otra vez quería venganza. Salí corriendo de la ducha y me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sin saber muy bien cómo. Bajé a la cocina y abrí con dificultad mi nevera, en cuyo interior albergaba más de un 70 % de cosas dulces. Me era imposible agarrar su puerta y abrirla, pero cuando lo conseguí, no dudé en meter directamente la mano en una tarta de fresas y comérmela como si fuera una salvaje. Mi cuerpo suspiró de alivio, pero mi mente...

Blanco, gris, negro, rojo, notas, risas, hielo, fuego, dolor, satisfacción, sexo, sufrimiento, odio, sentidos, muerte... ¿¡Por qué! Sentí caerme al vacío...

- No me dejes - comencé a oír - Dani... por favor... no me dejes... - mi oído se aclaró poco a poco, así como la visión - Estoy aquí.  
>- ¿Naomi? - llegué a decir.<br>- Sí, cariño - me abrazó cuando noté como Cherry me lamía la mano con la que había asaltado la tarta- Soy yo... Estoy aquí contigo. - me agarró dulcemente por las mejillas para obligarme a mirarla.  
>- Estás aquí - confirmé.<br>- Sí - me sonrió. Noté que estaba llorando.  
>- Lo siento - le dije.<br>- No pasa nada - me apartó un mechón del rostro.  
>- ¡Oh Dios mío, Naomi! - me levanté corriendo. ¿¡Qué hacíamos las dos agachadas en el suelo de la cocina! - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, mamá nos matará!<br>- ¡Dani! - el grito de mi hermana me hizo pararme en mitad de las escaleras - ¿Estás bien?  
>- ¡Pues claro! - ¿No era evidente? - Me visto en seguida y nos vamos.<br>- Danielle... - me volvió a llamar, pero esta vez casi en un susurro - Raye y yo volveremos en primavera a Estados Unidos ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a vivir con papá y mamá entonces?  
>- No - le corté tajantemente. No quería oir más.<p>

...

Era la sexta vez que leía aquella revista. Estaba segura que si me preguntasen por su contenido lo podría decir casi de memoria. Claro, que prefería eso a tener que escuchar a mi madre repetir constantemente lo mismo. Habíamos llegado quince minutos tarde y eso para la mujer que me trajo al mundo era peor que matar. Seguro que era por la educación estricta japonesa que había recibido. El caso que lo admito, llegar tarde es de fatal educación y la pobre de mi madre se sentía responsable de ello, aunque no comprendía que no era culpa suya, simplemente, es que yo era impuntual.

- Pasado mañana ni se os ocurra llegar tarde a cenar - nos decía - Es que como lo hagáis no os abro la puerta.  
>- Entonces te quedarás sin conocer a Raye - le dije mientras pasaba por vigésima cuarta vez la misma página de la dichosa revista.<br>- Señorita, no se haga la graciosa conmigo. - me advirtió - Hablo muy en serio.  
>- Yo también lo hago - contesté sin poder evitar el dibujar una sonrisa. Era divertido picarla.<br>- Tener hijas para esto... - se quejó a la peluquera que le estaba haciendo pruebas de peinados - Y dime cariño, ¿cómo es Raye?  
>- Ya te dije mamá - resoplé dejando la releidísima revista para alcanzar otra, también releidísima unas cuantas veces, por cierto - Es perfecto para Naomi.<br>- ¿Sí? ¿Has notado algo raro en él que merezca la pena considerar? - preguntó asumiendo el papel de madre preocupada (barra) cotilla, pero lo cierto era que sí me había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas... Raye y Naomi habían venido a Japón para que mis padres y él se conocieran antes de la boda, sin embargo, la pareja apenas pasaba tiempo juntos en su estancia en el país del sol naciente... Raye estaba todo el día, y a veces las noches, fuera de casa.  
>- No. - dije sin embargo - Es buen chico. Está bastante estresado por ver que impresión os causará. Creo que incluso, entrena frente al espejo del baño para ensayar un buen discurso con el que conquistaros - reí - No seáis duros con él.<br>- Cariño, solo le queremos conocer - me replicó divertida.  
>- ¿Qué estáis hablando ya de Raye? - Naomi hizo su aparición estelar.<br>- ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Estás preciosa! - mi madre se levantó de su asiento para observarla de cerca.

Sinceramente, mi hermana estaba ESPECTÁCULAR. Ese vestido le favorecía tanto... Desde luego, mi querido cuñado iba a caer rendido a sus pies cuando la viera aparecer por la iglesia. Y no lo digo porque Naomi fuese alguien tan cercano a mí, pero es que en verdad era bella, bellísima y con ese vestido parecía un ángel caído del cielo. ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de tenerla como hermana! No pude evitarlo y me emocioné. Yo era muy feliz por ella.

- Jó Naomi, estás... - no me salían las palabras.  
>- Yo creo que este es el perfecto para mí - dijo sonriente mientras daba una vuelta para mostrar su traje de novia.<br>- Habría que retocar el bajo y el escote - nos dijo la modista que apareció tras ella - pero, desde luego, está hecho para ella.  
>- ¿Entonces os gusta? - dijo con la mirada iluminada.<br>- ¡Sí! - mi madre y yo reimos al decirlo a la vez.  
>- Estoy tan ilusionada - admitió - Sé que a Raye le va a encantar.<br>- ¡Jó que sí! - le di la razón.  
>- Pues que no se pase ni un pelo - a mi progenitora le salía ahora la vena protectora.<br>- Mamá por favor... Sed buenos con él - suplicó Naomi - Necesito que lo aceptéis. Él es el amor de mi vida - y dibujó una sonrisa ¡tan dulce!  
>- Todo dependerá de como se comporte en la cena...<br>- De momento va a regalar a papá una gaita de las Highlands* - guiñé el ojo a mi hermana. Era el regalo que le había comprado a Raye para que a su vez se lo diera a mi padre. Él, como buen escocés, siempre había querido desde niño una de esas gaitas, pero su padre, mi abuelo, nunca se lo había permitido y ahora su yerno le iba a proporcionar una. Era el regalo perfecto, sin duda alguna.  
>- Así que detallista... - meditó mi madre.<br>-¡Oh! - exclamó la modista - ¡Quedan tan pocos hombres detallistas!  
>- ¡Cállaros todas! - exclamó mi madre bromeando - No quiero que me manipuléis para que no se lo ponga ni un poquito díficil a mi yerno -hizo una pausa - Al fin y al cabo, ese es mi trabajo como suegra... - las carcajadas no tardaron en hacer su aparición en aquel centro de belleza y moda para bodas.<p>

El ambiente era tan bueno. Hacía mucho que no sonreía así. De verdad que era muy feliz por Naomi, se lo merecía. Daba igual lo que hiciera a lo largo de toda mi vida, jamás podría devolverle todo lo que ella hizo por mí, jamás. Y eso es algo que siempre me torturaría por dentro. Por eso adoraba tanto a Raye, él le hacía feliz y había conseguido hacer volver a la Naomi que yo había robado y hecho desaparecer. A él estaría eternamente agradecida.  
>Miré el vestido blanco de Naomi: tan pura le hacía parecer, como un ángel... Me preguntaba si yo algún día me vería así, pero pronto supe que no. Ya era tarde para mí...<br>De reojo observé mi vestido morado ya listo para ponérmelo el día de la boda. El color morado... tan lejano del blanco...

- Me encanta tu vestido - me dijo mi hermana como adivinando mis pensamientos - Te realza tu belleza, sé que no habría uno mejor para tí.  
>- No, no lo habría. - suspiré triste.<br>- Mi niña - dijo mi madre sentada de nuevo, ya que le volvían a hacer pruebas de peinado - Con tu pelo rojo y tus ojos verdes te queda precioso. Vas a hacer la competencia a tu hermana - rió.  
>- Siempre me la ha hecho - dijo Naomi mientras dejaba que la modista le marcase con alfíleres sus medidas.<br>- Dejad de piropearme - resoplé cansada. No merecía aquellas bonitas palabras - ¿Podrías poner la tele? - pregunté a una de las chicas del salón - Estáis escasas de revistas...  
>- Sí claro, señorita. - hizo una leve reverencia y encendió el televisor de plasma que había en el local.<p>

Sakura TV... ¡Qué asco de canal! ¿No podía haber puesto otro? Y nuevamente con el caso Kira... ¿Es que no sucedían más cosas en el mundo? Estaba ya aburrida de áquello...

- ¡Kira es el nuevo Mesías! - decía uno de los tertulianos del debate que estaban retransmitiendo - L solo es el Anticristo.  
>- Se dice que L es un loco caprichoso y que no sabe lo que hace. - dijo otro - Sólo hay que ver que desde que lanzó su reto por televisión a Kira, éste no ha hecho otra cosa más que aumentar su número de asesinatos.<br>- Kira sí que es el verdadero asesino. - contestó un hombre delgado - L es el mejor detective del mundo, no hay que dudar de él.  
>- Pues yo creo que Kira y L son la misma persona. Tan solo es una estrategia del gobierno para distraernos de la crisis económica...<p>

No pude evitar reír ante ese último comentario. ¡Qué disparatado era todo! ¿Qué pensarían el tal Kira y el tal L al ver todo esto? Seguro que lo estarían pasando en bomba al comprobar todas aquellas teorías y opiniones esa patética gente... O simplemente, les era indiferente, pero eso es algo que no creía... ¿Poder mantenerse al margen de tal revuelo? Imposible.

- Pues la verdad, desde que Kira está actuando yo vuelvo más tranquila a casa todos los días - comentó la modista.  
>- Su método me parece poco ortodoxo - le dijo mi madre - pero está disminuyendo la criminalidad... Yo estoy más relajada solo de pensar que mis hijas no se van a encontrar con tantos posibles violadores como antes por la calle.<br>- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Naomi - ¡No puedo creer lo que dices! Ese Kira... es un ¡asesino! - dijo horrorizada - Sé que L dará con él y le enviará al patíbulo. - No pude evitar alzar una ceja ante lo dicho por mi hermana. Sabía que ella "conocía" al misterioso y famoso detective, aunque solo fuera por su voz distorsionada que salía a través del ordenador. Ella me había contado que trabajó con él en un caso en Los Ángeles y desde entonces, Naomi le tenía una infinita admiración. - ¿Tú que opinas Dani?  
>- Me es totalmente indiferente - dije con desgana.<br>- ¿¡Cómo te va a ser indiferente! - dijo anodada mi hermana ante mi pasotismo - El mundo entero está girando alrededor de este caso.  
>- Pues ya ves - contesté - Mientras no me afecte a mí, como si se quieren matar ese Kira y ese L en una piscina de barro en directo por la tele.<br>- Es una actitud totalmente egoísta - señaló - Está afectando a toda la sociedad, claro que te afecta a ti también.  
>- No, no me afecta - le discutí - ¿De Kira depende que me seleccionen para la compañía de baile? ¿Tal vez de L? - pregunté retóricamente - No, así que te vuelvo a decir: me es totalmente indiferente.<br>- No puedo creer que digas eso - Naomi no salía de su asombro - No cuando tú...  
>- Chicas... - nos interrumpió mi madre - Déjadlo ya, por favor. Váis a terminar enfadadas...<br>- ¿Y si te afectara directamente? - insistió Naomi.  
>- ¿Afectarme directamente? ¿Cómo? - no lograba imaginar en como me podía influir a mí el caso Kira de vivirlo en pimera persona.<br>- ¿Matarías si pudieses? - me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Si la situación te llévase a ello? - Menuda pregunta...  
>- Sabes que sí - le dije. Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta.<br>- No has cambiado nada... - dijo decepcionada.  
>- ¡Tú que sabrás!<p>

Ante las miradas atónitas de todas las presentes, me levanté y me largué de aquel lugar. Solo Naomi y yo sabíamos de que hablábamos y mi "queridísima" hermana no había podido dar en otro punto que me doliese más que ése. ¿¡Cómo había podido! Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado y ¿¡aún me machaba así! ¡Dios como la odiaba! ¡Nunca! Nunca le perdonaría áquello... No solo le bastaba con ser ella la perfecta, la que se casaba, la que tendría una familia y una vida perfecta, no, ¡me tenía que hundir a mí por el camino!  
>Noté como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y mi garganta ahogaba un grito de desesperación. Daba igual lo que hiciera, lo que avanzase o cuanto tiempo pasase... yo ya estaba condenada para la eternidad. ¿Los errores se perdonan?, más aún, ¿se perdonan los que son intencionados? Yo sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era NO.<br>Ni siquiera sé como llegué a casa, ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera sé como había hecho que esas notas perfectas volvieran a sonar alrededor de mi imperfección, solo sabía de aquel rojo... el color del fin y de la muerte, el color que siempre me perseguiría y estaría conmigo: en mis pies, en mi cabello, en mis pensamientos...  
>Entonces oí la voz masculina...<p>

- _Pues sí..._ - suspiró -_ He ido a meterme en un autobús que ha sido secuestrado..._

* * *

><p>* <strong><em>Gaita de las Highlands<em>**:_ Es un instrumendo de viento consistente en uno o más tubos sonoros alimentados por una reserva de aire contenida en una bolsa. Típico de Escocia._

¿Qué os pareció el nuevo capitulo? ¿Os gustó? ¿No? Déjame un review para saberlo y prometo contestar.

Espero que les haya sido divertido y ameno, porque a mí, particularmente, me costó escribir este capi, así que ya saben... COMENTARIOS! ^^

Nos leemos pronto :D


	4. Explicaciones y sucesos

_Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutéis. A mí me ha dado mucha pena escribirlo :_(_

* * *

><p>La voz de Raye me hizo volver a la realidad. Suspiré estirándome en la cama mientras la perfecta música que salía de mi ordenador danzaba entorno a mí. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer su aparición estelar, pero no podía tomar nada. Me levanté y fui a sentarme frente mi tocador para ver mis pintas. ¡Oh vaya! Realmente parecía una yonki: tenía los ojos hinchadísimos de haber llorado. No pude evitar cabrearme conmigo misma. ¡Me había prometido no llorar nunca más! pero, ¿Qué son las promesas? Palabras. Palabras que se las lleva el viento, o eso decían, con gran acierto además.<br>Cogí mi cepillo y comencé a peinarme mi desordenado cabello. Rojo... ¿Sería por eso por lo que se había fijado en mí? Quizás debería de teñirme...  
>Menos mal que el sonido del móvil al vibrar me hizo desconectar de los pensamientos que nuevamente se me acumulaban. Rebusqué en mi bolso y no tardé en dar con él.<p>

- 23 llamadas perdidas - observé. Claro, se me había olvidado que había dejado plantadas a mi madre y a mi hermana en el salón de moda y belleza para novias... A ver que razón le daría a mi madre... - ¿Tú querida hija mayor es una toca-ovarios que le encanta meterme el dedo en la yaga? - dije hablando al espejo. - No, porque entonces le tendría que explicar lo de la "yaga"- susurré. Ouf Naomi, muchas gracias por este favor.

Miré de nuevo mi móvil y vi que también tenía un mensaje. Era de Hina:

- _¿Como ha ido todo? ¿Tenéis ya lo vestidos? ¿Os habéis hecho fotos con ellos? ¡No te hagas de rogar y cuéntame! Por cierto, creo que vuelvo a tener novio... :S_

Si por algo adoraba a Hina era por su habilidad de sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos que menos me apetecía sonreír. Sé que no podría dar con una amiga como ella en todo el mundo. ¿Volver a tener novio? Esta mujer era de lo que no había. Ella tenía una ¿relación?, ¿rollo?, ¿cosa? no sé, algo, con uno de los camareros de la cafetería de la Escuela de Danza. El problema es que solo se llevaban en la cama porque en el resto, prefiero no comentar... Cada vez que discutían -es decir, siempre- ella le daba celos con otros bailarines y él, a su vez, con las bailarinas, pero siempre terminaban volviendo. Yo tenía claro que aquello acababa en tragedia o... en boda.

- _No nos hicimos fotos, pero ya te contaré :D_ - comencé a escribir sin querer parar a contarle lo que realmente había pasado - _¿Otra vez con novio? Voy a tener que considerar seriamente lo de llamar a los del Récord Guinness..._

Envié el mensaje y me dirigí a apagar a la música que ya me comenzaba a atormentar, pero al oir las voces de Naomi y Raye deseché la idea. ¿Había oído decir a mi cuñado que habían secuestrado el autobús en el que iba? Me acerqué sigilosamente al biombo de decoración japonesa que hacía de pared de mi cuarto, pero me quedé alejada lo suficiente para que no reflejara mi silueta. Mi departamento no tenía paredes que separan las diferentes estancias, salvo las del baño y la terraza cerrada, por lo que mi cuarto, aunque estuviera en el segunda planta, daba directamente al salón. Sé que espíar estaba fatal, pero me quería enterar sobre lo que había ocurrido porque lo más seguro era que si preguntaba, me contasen alguna mentira.

- Oye Raye - oí decir a Naomi - Dime, ¿De verdad crees que solo ha sido una coincidencia?  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó él.<br>- Pues... que has subido a ese autobús porque estabas siguiendo a alguien, ¿no? - ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué Raye estaba siguiendo a alguién? ¿¡Pero qué...! - Luego aparece ese criminal que seguramente ha muerto - ¿¡Cómo! - ¿No te parece que es...?  
>- Oye - le interrumpió mi cuñado - Sé que has sido agente del FBI durante mucho tiempo y que eras muy buena, pero ahora ya no estás trabajando. Eres mi novia. - hizo una pausa - ¡Deja de actuar como una detective! ¿¡Quieres! - Detesté en esos momentos a Raye. ¡No tenía ningún derecho de hablar así a mi hermana! - Me prometiste no hablar del caso Kira, ni hacer ningún tipo de locura. - El caso Kira... ¿Raye tenía algo que ver? - Si accedí a venir aquí los dos, fue para que me presentaras a tus padres, sino, tú te habrias quedado en casa - Así que, ¿todo era una excusa?.<br>- Ya lo sé Raye. Es... deformación profesional. Lo siento mucho - dijo Naomi derrotada.  
>- No, no, perdóname tú. No le demos más vuelta - dijo tras una leve risa - Cuando tengamos hijos, estarás tan ocupada que acabarás olvidándote de que fuiste agente del FBI. No habrá tiempo para deformaciones profesionales - ¿¡Pero se podía decir cosa más machista! Además, estaba segura que Raye no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué Naomi se retiró. Solo ella y yo lo sabíamos y él no era nadie para decir esas cosas. ¡Puf! esto ya era el colmo y no quería oir más, así que apagué la música de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras. En cuanto Raye me vió, supo disimular muy bien - En lugar de eso, ve pensando que puedo decirles a tus padres para caerles bien. Yo ahora mismo estoy perdido - cuñado, esa excusa comenzabas a utilizarla mucho - ¡Hombre Danielle! - me saludó - ¿Se sabe algo de tu prueba de baile?<br>- No. - le dije secamente para luego ir directa a la cocina. Estaba de los nervios y no quería que ellos me lo notasen. Siempre me decían que era como un libro abierto, así que, sirviéndome una taza del café sobrante que supongo que hizo Naomi, era muy buena excusa para no mirarles a la cara - Supongo que hasta después de Nochebuena no dirán nada.  
>- No te sulfures, cuñada - dijo en un tono amable - Estoy seguro de que te seleccionarán - se levantó del sillón - Y mil gracias de nuevo por lo de la gaita - ¡Agh, basta Raye! Agradéceme una vez más lo de la gaita y juro que te mato - Ahora disculpadme, he tenido un día agotador...<br>- ¿Quedar con los amigos de la infancia es muy agotador, cuñado? - dije girándome con la taza de café en las manos para mirarle.  
>- ¿Hm? - primero me miró interrogante y luego a mi hermana. Con el gesto de ella pronto comprendió que era la explicación que me había dado para excusar sus ausencias - ¡Uf, ya ves! No hemos parado de rememorar viejas historias del pasado - dibujó una sonrisa muy dulce - Ha sido muy emocionante.<br>- Seguro - dije irónicamente. No sé si me indignaba más el hecho de que me mintiesen tan descaradamente o que me tomasen por gilipollas.  
>- Bueno, lo dicho. Voy a echarme un rato - y desapareció tras la terraza.<p>

Me encontraba totalmente enfadada. ¿Les había abierto con total confianza las puertas de mi casa para que me mintiesen? Estaba contando hasta diez, hasta diez mil, no, hasta mil millones para tranquilizarme y no montar un númerito ahí mismo y tirarles las maletas por la ventana. ¿Pero de qué iban? ¡Mierda! ¡Es que no me lo podía creer! Me tenía que relajar, seguro que todo tenía una explicación, pero ¿Naomi esta mañana haciéndome todo el daño posible y luego ocultándome algo? ¿Desde cuándo? Había días que era mejor no levantarse de la cama...

- ¿Danielle? - oí a mis espaldas.  
>- ¿Qué? - le dije mientras buscaba una cucharilla para servirme el azúcar.<br>- Tenemos que hablar - noté que se acercaba a mis espaldas.  
>- ¿No me digas? - ironicé.<br>- Lo de esta mañana... - se quedó pensativa.  
>- Ya, ya. Soy mala malísima. No tenía que haberme ido así y bla bla. Luego llamaré a mamá para pedirla perdón - Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco cucharadas de azúcar. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como Naomi ponía sus ojos en blanco ante mi gusto extremadamente dulce por el café.<br>- No, no es eso... - dijo entonces - Sólo te quería pedir perdón. No te tenía que haber dicho eso. - bebí un poco de café sorprendida - Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy cómplice de lo que ocurrió y en verdad no pensaba realmente lo que te he dicho en el Salón... - sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos - Si Raye muriera yo no podría salir adelante como has hecho tú. Quiero que sepas que te admiro por ello.  
>- ¡Oh Naomi! - dejé el café en la encimera para abrazarla - Vale que me has cabreado muchísimo, pero no digas esas cosas... Sabes que nunca me podría enfadar en serio contigo.<br>- Yo solo quiero que no me odies - me dijo sollozando.  
>- Y no lo hago - le aseguré - Yo tampoco tenía que haber hablado así sobre el caso Kira. Sé como admiras a ese L y no me tendría que haber mostrado tan indiferente.<br>- Por favor - dijo mirándome a los ojos - No nos enfademos más. Estamos juntas para todo y no podría soportar...  
>- Juntas para todo - le corté para luego sonreirla - ¿Me vas a contar lo que está ocurriendo?<br>- Nos has escuchado - afirmó y yo asentí - Vamos a tu cuarto y te explico.

Naomi comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo antes aproveché para coger un trozo de pastel de fresa. Mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y quería llevarme bien con él. También alcancé la taza de café a medio beber y Cherry, al ver que subía con comida, pronto se nos unió en la "reunión" clandestina en mi habitación.

- ¿Recuerdas cuanto te pregunté en el Salón de Novias que harías si te afectase directamente el caso Kira? - me preguntó.  
>- Ahá - dije sentándome en la cama para luego llevarme un trozo de pastel a la boca.<br>- Pues te lo decía porque... - suspiró - Raye está metido en el caso Kira.  
>- Bueno, lo he podido deducir cuando os he oído antes - tragué - ¿Y cuál es su misión?<br>- L sospecha que Kira puede ser uno de los de la Jefatura Nacional de la Policía o estar relacionado con algún miembro de la investigación... - derepente se me quitaron las ganas de comer... Tuve que agarrar a Cherry para que no se lanzara a por el plato que había dejado en la cama.  
>- ¿¡Qué! - estaba asombrada - ¿Y por qué cree eso?<br>- Pues porque cada vez que comparte alguna hipótesis o teoría, ésta termina cayendo por alguna contradicción, desajustando todo el trabajo de L - me explicó. - Por eso Raye está aquí y otros agentes del FBI, para investigar a los policías japoneses y a sus entornos.  
>- Es obvio que la policía japonesa no sabe nada, ¿no?<br>- No - dijo.  
>- ¿Sabes que si todo esto se descubre se va a crear un conflicto internacional entre Estados Unidos y Japón? - la cosa pintaba fatal.<br>- L seguro que lo habrá sopesado - observé que mi hermana tenía un brillo especial en los ojos - Sé que eres bastante escéptica con este tema porque piensas que Kira y L son tal para cual, pero creéme Dani, conozco a ese detective y es una persona extraordinaria.  
>- Bueno, si al "conocerle" te refieres con que has escuchado su voz manipulada por el ordenador... Bien - dije dejando a Cherry en el suelo para volver con la tarea de comerme el pastel.<br>- Por favor Dani - dijo más que enfadada, decepcionada - Entiendo que sea difícil de comprender, y de hecho, ni yo misma sé como explicarlo - se quedó pensativa - Pero cuando me hablaba por el ordenador, a pesar de la voz retocada, transmitía una humanidad y respeto por el prójimo fuera de lo común ¡Incluso se preocupaba por mí!. Y la seguridad que daba...-añadió - Cada vez que me ponía en contacto con él veía de otra manera las cosas: más fácil y sencillo y me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma. - sonrió nostálgica - El Caso BB de los Ángeles ha sido el más díficil que ha existido en EEUU y él confió en mí para ser sus ojos y sus oídos. Gracias a él fuí quien fui en el FBI... Oajalá hubiera una forma de hacértelo entender.  
>- Si bueno... - bebí un poco de café - Eso habrá que agradecérselo. - sonreí - ¿Crees que algún día dará la cara? Así le podríamos invitar a cenar y darle las gracias por haber confíado en tí. - Naomi no pude evitar reírse.<br>- Creo que es más probable que un meteórito nos caiga encima o que los dinosarios vuelvan - bromeó.  
>- Vamos, que con este caso tampoco se está "mojando".<br>- No - contestó - Además, desde que dedujo que a Kira para asesinar le hace falta el nombre y el rostro de la persona, menos aún.  
>- ¿En serio? - ¿Quién diablos sería Kira? - Parece que tenga poderes...<br>- Es todo muy raro... - chascó los labios.  
>- ¿Y Raye te ha contado a quien está siguiendo? - pregunté curiosa.<br>- No. - dijo triste mientras acariciaba a Cherry - Bastante con que me ha dicho que está en el caso Kira. No quiere mezclarme con todo esto...  
>- La verdad que la excusa de conocer a nuestros padres es muy buena, hermanita - me terminé de comer el trozo de pastel que quedaba - Yo me lo había tragado por completo.<br>- En realidad eso es porque insistí en acompañarle. Él quería que me quedase en Los Ángeles.  
>- Un poco machista eso... - comenté.<br>- Solo quiere protegerme y no implicar a la familia.

El día de Nochebuena llegó sin ningún altercado más. He de admitir que cada vez que veía salir a Raye de casa se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Poder matar sin estar en la escena del crimen y solo necesitando el rostro y el nombre de la víctima? ¿Estábamos hablando de un ser humano? La verdad que no podía estar cabreada con mi cuñado por querer mantener alejada a Naomi. Se estaba jugando mucho, incluso su propia vida y siendo egoísta... si algo le pasaba a mi hermana, yo me moría detrás. Ojalá que ese L diera pronto con Kira. Si mi hermana confíaba en él, bueno, pues yo también, aunque tenía bastante dudas acerca de sus métodos...

Mis padres fueron bastantes buenos con Raye, aunque hubo momentos que se lo pusieron algo díficil con preguntas tipo "¿por qué te fíjaste en mi hija?", "¿le has respetado siempre?", "¿queréis tener pronto hijos?", "¿cuándo conocéremos a tus padres?"..., pero Raye supo salir muy bien del paso y más aún cuando le entregó a mi padre la gaita que le compré. ¡Tan tierno se puso! Se le saltaron las lágrimas y todo. Y en aquel momento Raye se convirtió en su yerno del alma. Creo que tanto mi padre como mi madre, estaban felices de tener por fin a sus dos hijas bajo el mismo techo, como siempre había sido en el pasado, siendo niñas. Ése había sido su auténtico regalo de Navidad. Habían sucedido tantas cosas... que parecía imposible que una feliz reunión familiar se volviése a dar. Así que todo fue perfecto...

- Kyoko - dije - Rélaja esos hombros.  
>- Sí, señorita - se sonrojó.<p>

Era 27 de Diciembre y estaba en la Escuela de Danza dando mis clases a las niñas. Sí, así era como pagaba la hipóteca de mi querido apartamento. Yo estaba en último curso y pendiente de que me seleccionaran para protagonizar la más esperada obra de ballet de los últimos tiempos en Japón. Mi expediente era el mejor y a pesar de la mancha que tenía por lo sucedido en Los Ángeles, me permitían ser profesora de las más pequeñas.

- Muy bien niñas - sonreí - Dejad la barra y vamos al centro a estirar los músculos para que no tengáis agujetas y luego podéis iros a casa.  
>- ¿Hoy no nos va a dar chuches, profe? - me preguntó una de ellas mientras imitaba mis movimientos.<br>- ¿Créeis que os las meréceis? - dije poniendo morros.  
>- ¡Sí! - gritaron todas.<br>- El pueblo ha hablado - reí - Seguid estirando mientras voy a por a ellas - me dirigí a mi bolsa - Habéis hecho un buen trabajo hoy niñas.

Todas corrieron hacia a mí para recoger su "trofeo". La verdad que eran super graciosas y monas. Siempre las llevaba algún dulce o gominola para dárselas al final de la clase. Daba igual como lo hicieran, porque siempre las premiaba, era algo que no podía evitar. El ballet tiene que ser divertido porque sino, se puede convertir en una auténtica tortura y yo no iba a consentir que esas pequeñas quedasen marcadas a tan temprana edad. Ver sus caritas, su inocencia... era algo que realmente me emocionaba y por lo que quería a todas. Y creo que el sentimiento era mútuo.

- ¿Sabes que el padre de Kyoko me ha preguntado por tí? - apareció Hina cuando se fueron todos.  
>- ¿Ah sí? - dije sin darle importancia.<br>- Me ha dicho que si dabas clases particulares porque si era así, podrías ir a su pedazo de mansión a ayudar a Kyoko. - arqueó las cejas insinuante.  
>- Sí, y de paso si le doy a él clases en su habitación, mejor ¿no? - me reí.<br>- Es un pervertido - me acompañó en las risas Hina - Pobre niña... tener un padre así...  
>- ¡Qué asco de hombres! - exclamé mientras salíamos del aula.<p>

Ocurrió que por los pasillos todo el mundo con el que nos cruzábamos me iba felicitando por... ¿por qué? pero todo el mundo parecía muy feliz por mí...

- ¿Crees que ya habrán publicado los resultados del cásting? - dije extrañada.  
>- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Hina tirando de mi mano para salir corriendo. - A ver... paso... por favor... - dijo haciendo hueco entre la multitud que había delante del corcho con los nombres seleccionados. - A ver...<br>- ¿Ves algo? - ¡oh Dios! o me decía algo ya o me moría allí mismo de los nervios.  
>- ¡Danielle! - gritó - ¡El papel principal es tuyo!<p>

Estaba completamente en una nube. No sé como pasó, pero entonces se formó una fiesta en la cafetería de la Escuela donde todo el mundo me seguía felicitando y deseándome suerte. ¡Incluso la directora! Me comentó que los de la compañía habian quedado impresionados con mi número y lo tenían claro desde el minuto cero, pero por la política de la Escuela, no había podido decírmelo antes. ¡Casi ella estaba más contenta que yo! Aún no tenía ni idea de cuando empezaría, pero era tan feliz... Al parecer el mundo y yo al fin nos reconciliábamos y por primera vez estaba feliz en Japón desde que llegué, despidiendo al pasado y diciendo hola al futuro.  
>Se podría decir que casi volé para volver a casa y contárselo a Naomi y a Raye. Les podría haber llamado por el teléfono, pero consideré que era mejor decirlo en persona y ver sus caras de alegría, sobre todo la de mi hermana. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa no pude evitar gritar el nombre de Naomi, - si es que no había oído ya mis gritos cuando se lo conté al portero-, pero me sorprendió ver la casa a oscuras y a ella sentada en un rincón mirando a la nada. Quizás Raye estaba acostado...<p>

- ¿Naomi? - dije más bajito y acercándome a ella - ¿A qué no sabes qué? - Me detuve. ¡Ella estaba llorando! - ¿Qué ocurre? - me agaché frente a ella. Me estaba preocupando...  
>- Raye... ha muerto... No ha muerto, lo ha asesinado Kira...<p>

* * *

><p>Jóooooooooo! Qué triste! :_( Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capi, pero leches, yo no sé como pueden matar a personajes tan a la ligera, a mí me da depresión...<p>

En fins...

DEP Raye Penber.


	5. Investigación I: Reacciones

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo habéis estado esta semana?_

_ Aquí os dejo la primera parte del capítulo, puesto como me ha quedado muy largo, he decidido dividirlo en dos para que no sea pesado de leer. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

><p><em>Hubo tanta gente que le quiso decir el último adiós...<em>

_Todo el mundo le quería. Decían que era una extraordinaria persona y cuan grande era su pérdida. Tan dedicado a los demás, tan sacrificado por el prójimo, tan sumamente sonriente, tan bello... que nadie terminaba y ni quería aceptar que ahora tan solo era un cuerpo inherte que pronto desaparecería consumido. Su existencia solo terminaría siendo un recuerdo que el tiempo se encargaría de hacer borroso para al final acabar siendo olvidado. _

_Era indignante y triste aceptar su desaparición, pero esa era la auténtica verdad y las personas solo lo sentirían cuando aún era reciente. Unos meses, quizás un año, dos... mas finalmente, solo yo le recordaría. Para siempre._

_¡Qué doloroso era!_

_Odiaba con todo mi ser las despedidas, eran tan definitivas... aunque no tanto como la muerte. Ella era el final del camino, el fin de toda posibilidad. Por eso no asistí a su funeral. Sé que recibí críticas por aquellos que estuvieron presentes, pero que luego seguirían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al ser yo la mujer que amaba y que le amaba, era extraño que no estuviese la primera en su entierro. Me daba igual. No le tenía porqué decir adiós ¿Qué derecho tenía? Nadie nunca entendería lo nuestro, solo nosotros... y ahora se había ido._

_Él estaba muerto y yo había quedado muerta en vida. Ambos habíamos acabado el uno con el otro._

* * *

><p>La muerte de Raye me traía nuevamente recuerdos doloros. Otra vez era frágil. Pero aún no lo asumía... Miré a la barra américana de mi cocina ¡Esta mañana él había desayunado ahí! Y ahora no estaba...<p>

...

_- Cuñada - dijo sonriente - Como regalo de bodas me podrías regalar un par de entradas para que Naomi y yo te veamos desde el palco del teatro ¿no?_  
><em>- Antes habrá que esperar que actúe ¿no crees? - bromeé mientras desayunaba un boll de cereales - Que me seleccionen. Lo das ya por hecho. - reí.<em>  
><em>- Todo el mundo lo da por hecho menos tú - señaló sin borrar su sonrisa.<em>  
><em>- Eso no importa - me llevé la cuchara a la boca - Los de la compañía son los que lo tienen que considerar.<em>  
><em>- Mira - removió su café - Cuando un persona te diga algo, no lo tomes en cuenta, si te lo dicen dos, puede ser casualidad. Si son tres, comienza a pensarlo seriamente y cuando son cuatro es que ya es un hecho - bebió un poco - Y ya te lo hemos comentado tus padres, tu hermana, tu amiga, yo... eso suman cinco personas. - hizo una pausa para mirarme - Así que empieza a asustarte. Serás la principal bailarina y tendrás que ir buscándome entradas para el estreno.<em>  
><em>- ¿De dónde has sacado esa teoría? - no pude evitar reírme - ¿Es algo que os enseñan en el FBI?<em>  
><em>- Sí - dijo divertido - Y ahora tendré que matarte por saber algo tan confidencial.<em>

_...  
><em>

Las risas de aquel desayuno casi se podían seguir escuchando...

Raye, tenías razón, era un hecho: ya era la principal bailarina de la Compañía Nacional de Ballet de Japón. Tu teoría era cierta, pero ya nunca lo sabrías...

- Cariño, toma - mi madre se me había acercado para darme la décima tila que llevaba encima. No podía tomar ningún tranquilizante, así que aquella era la única manera de intentar calmarme, pero el tembleque de mi cuerpo no se iba.

No había palabras que pudieran definir como me sentí al oir a Naomi aquellas palabras... Era un día perfecto, un día que celebrar, hasta que Kira se encargó de volverlo negro. ¿El destino no nos iba a dar nunca ningún respiro? Apenas hacía un año de lo sucedido en Los Ángeles y ahora esto... ¿Qué habíamos hecho? ¿Era el karma? Tenía que ser una especie de maldición o que a algún dios que caíamos mal... Y me odiaba.

La más afectada era Naomi porque era su prometido el que había sido asesinado, sin embargo, la que recibía todas las atenciones era yo y no mi hermana. Claro, era la débil mientras que ella era la fuerte. Solo había llorado a solas y cuando llegué a casa, pero luego se silenció y no hubo más muestras de dolor. Naomi... Mi madre me acariciaba el pelo cuando la observé. Tenía una postura rara que nunca antes le había visto adoptar: estaba en el sofá sentada de cuclillas y descalza, con una mano en una de las rodillas mientras que con la otra sujetaba el mando para cambiar los canales de televisión. Su estado era de concentración absoluta.

- Mamá... - dije en un susurro para indicarla con la mirada a su hija mayor.  
>- Naomi... - se levantó para sentarse a su lado - ¿Estás bien?<br>- Sí - dijo sin más.  
>- <em>Doce agentes del FBI asesinados<em> - decían en un canal cuando lo cambió.  
>- <em>Kira ha matado a varios miembros del FBI<em> - comentaba el telediario de otro.  
>- <em>Al parecer, habían sido enviados para investigar el caso Kira<em> - nuevamente apretó los botones del mando.  
>- <em>Trabajaban bajo las órdenes de L.<em>  
>- Cariño, no creo que esto te haga ningún bien - le comentó mi madre.<br>- Quiero oír lo que se dice - nuevamente habló con aquel tono tan... neutro.  
>- Sí, no se preocupe por ello. Me haré cargo de todos los gastos - oí decir a mi padre hablando por teléfono.<p>

Mis padres hacía una hora que habían llegado a mi departamento. Si soy sincera, no tenía ni idea de quien les había avisado. Quizás Naomi, quizás yo... me costaba ser consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, así que no podría decir. Más bien estaba preocupada por no desmayarme en medio de aquella situación. Mi hermana era la que necesitaba todo el apoyo ahora, no podía defraudarla, pero me era tan díficil mantenerme calmada... Menos mal que Cherry parecía percatarse mejor que nadie de lo que sucedía y no se había despegado de Naomi en ningún momento, lamiéndola todo el rato.

- Bien - intervino mi padre tras colgar su móvil - He hablado con la policía y me han informado que tendrán el cuerpo de Raye durante tres días para poder practicarle la autopsia. Luego, enviarán su cuerpo a Estados Unidos para poder enterrarle. Ya he sacado billetes para ir. También he hablado con sus padres y...  
>- No voy a ir a Estados Unidos - interrumpió Naomi.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo que no! - preguntó sorprendido mi padre.  
>- Tienes que ir, cielo. Es... era tu prometido - dijo nuestra madre.<br>- Podéis ir vosotros. Yo me voy a quedar - insisitió.  
>- Naomi, es tu deber estar allí - siguió papá - La primera que tiene que asistir al funeral de Raye.<br>- No - salté esta vez yo. Esa situación... se volvía a repetir - No tiene porque ir sino quiere.  
>- Danielle, por favor - me llamó la atención el hombre del que había heredado el color rojizo del pelo. - Naomi - se dirigió a ella - ¿Crees que Raye podrá descansar en paz si no vas a decirle el último adiós?<br>- Raye no podrá descansar en paz hasta que no atrape a su asesino: Kira - contestó fríamente.  
>- Cariño, no hagas esto - sollozó mi madre al ver la actitud de Naomi.<br>- Este es mi verdadero deber - respondió - Luego ya le podré despedir.  
>- Te recuerdo que ya no eres agente del FBI - la paciencia de mi padre se comenzaba a agotar.<br>- Eso no me supone ningún problema - contestó.  
>- Esto sí que no lo voy a tolerar - advirtió papá - Vienes aquí ocultando la verdadera razón de vuestro viaje - le señaló mi padre con el dedo índice - ¡Nos habéis engañado a todos! Así que no voy a consentir que... - su tono de voz ya era elevado<br>- ¡No me tienes que consentir nada! - dijo Naomi levantándose de golpe del sofá y asustando a Cherry por ello.  
>- ¡Naomi! - gritó aún más él, pero pronto se calló, intentando no provocar una tensa situación - Id haciendo las maletas. No os váis a quedar aquí ni un minuto más. Os venís a casa. - ordenó.<br>- ¡No! - dije yo.  
>- Danielle, no empeores las cosas - me dijo mamá.<br>- Eso es una estúpidez - Naomi de pronto se veía muy cansada - Sería poneros en peligro.  
>- Eso haberlo considerado antes de venir a Japón y haber puesto en peligro a tu hermana pequeña cuando aceptaste venir a su casa. - le reprochó mi padre.<br>- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé! ¿¡Qué no me siento mal por ello! Asumo mi culpa y te pido perdón, Dani - me dijo a mí - Pero no sigamos tirando más de la cuerda que se romperá. Nos quedamos aquí.  
>- Si piensas que voy a permitir esto... - mi padre ya estaba furioso - ¡Harás lo que yo te diga! ¡Soy tu padre! - Naomi se acercó a él de una manera que dió miedo y susurró:<br>- No. No eres mi padre - y sin decir más desapareció escaleras arriba.  
>- ¡Esto es colmo! - chilló mi padre - ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! ¿¡Habéis visto lo que me ha dicho!<br>- Papá...- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar - Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están.  
>- Sí, mi amor - me dió la razón mamá - Por favor...<br>- Sois mis hijas...  
>- Papá - le corté - Estaremos aquí. Prometo que no dejaré que Naomi cometa ninguna locura. Iros a descansar, creo que todos lo necesitamos y mañana por la mañana os llamaré.<br>- ¡Esto es de locos! - exclamó cogiendo su abrigo indignado - Como mañana a primera hora no cojas el teléfono, vengo aquí con toda la policía de Japón ¿Lo has entendido?  
>- Sí... - a pesar de su tono, le abracé. Cuando se ponía así era porque estaba muy dolido - Te quiero, papá.<br>- Y yo a ti hija - suspiró rendido dándome un beso en la frente para luego ir hacia la puerta.  
>- Con lo que sea llama ¿eh? - me abrazó mi madre. - Y no tomes ningún medicamento.<br>- Mamá, sé que no puedo tomar nada - le contesté. La dí un beso y les despedí en la puerta.

Cerré la puerta cuando hubieron salido y me apoyé en ella resoplando. Cherry me miraba atónita sentada en medio del salón. En cuanto me dejé caer al suelo vino corriendo a mí para lamerme.

- El mundo de los humanos es un mierda, Cherry - le dije acariciándola.

Como pude, me levanté de nuevo y fui hacia mi cuarto a ver como estaba Naomi seguida de mi perrita. Me costaba moverme porque mi cuerpo apenas podía con la tensión del momento, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi hermana, aunque fuera por una vez en mi vida... ella lo había sido siempre por mí, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me la encontré sobre la cama, de nuevo en aquella excéntrica postura de cuclillas y completamente sumida en su mundo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar...

- ¿Se ha enfadado mucho? - me sorprendió su pregunta.  
>- Bueno... lo normal - dije sentándome a su lado - Como a la próxima no le hagas caso, vendrá con todo el éjercito de Japón.<br>- Capaz es... - resopló.  
>- Naomi... - medité - No voy a poder hacer nada para evitar que intentes detener a Kira, ¿verdad?<br>- No - contestó rotundamente.  
>- Entonces... - suspiré - Deja que te ayude.<br>- Eso sí que ni hablar - despertó de su ensoñación para mirarme - Papá tiene razón. Bastante la he cagado con exponerte de esta manera, como para ahora dejar que me ayudes.  
>- Te recuerdo que en su día yo también te expuse y te quedaste sin empleo por ello - le recordé - Así que si no puedo hacer nada por detenerte, tú no podrás impedir que te eche una mano. Te debo esta Naomi.<br>- Pero es que ahora nos estamos jugando la vida.  
>- ¿Y en el pasado no lo hacíamos? - dije molesta.<br>- Es distinto.  
>- No, no lo es. Solo cambian los papeles: ahora la afectada eres tú y yo la que ve las cosas desde fuera.<br>- Danielle...  
>- Dime una cosa - pasé de lo que me fuera a decir - Si Kira necesita el nombre y el rostro de la persona ¿Cómo pudo matar a Raye? - Creía que las órdenes de L era no mostrar estos datos para protegerse...<br>- Hace unos días le pillé de buen humor - comenzó a narrar rendida ante mi cabezonería - Le seguí interrogando sobre el secuestro del autobús, ya que me parecía muy curioso que justo secuestrasen en el que iba Raye persiguiendo a un sospecho y me admitió que por la situación se vió obligado a enseñar a una persona su placa de identificación...  
>- ¡Oh dios! - exclamé. Supongo que los nervios le debieron de jugar una mala pasada para haber hecho eso - Entonces, está claro que a la persona que le enseñó su identificación es Kira...<br>- Eso pienso yo - esbozó una triste sonrisa - Mañana buscaré al conductor y le preguntaré...  
>- Iré contigo - dije decidida.<br>- Ni hablar. Tú tienes que ir a la Escuela y...  
>- Naomi, estamos juntas en esto. No me hagas repetirlo. - me empezaba a molestar su insistencia de mantenerme al margen.<br>- Dani... - mi mirada le hizo callar. Me daba igual lo que me dijera, no la dejaría sola - ¿Te importa que duerma contigo esta noche? - dijo entonces - Es que no puedo soportar dormir yo sola en la cama que he compartido con Raye...  
>- No tienes ni que preguntarlo - le abracé.<p>

Esa noche no dormimos ninguna de las dos... Estuve hasta llegado el amanecer, acariciando el pelo de mi hermana, en un intento de que al menos ella pudiera descansar. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y Naomi era la detective que tenía que tener la mente clara para poder hacer averiguaciones... yo tan solo le podía ofrecer mi apoyo porque no era buena en el arte de la deducción... Solo podía estar junta ella, unidas, como siempre había sido.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta<em> _aquí la primera parte del capítulo. Prometo publicar mañana la siguiente para no dejar inconcluso este trocito de mi fic._

_Gracias por leerme ^^_


	6. Investigación II: Conclusiones

_Hola de nuevo! Como prometí, la segunda parte del capítulo :D!_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos para desayunar con desgana, pero ambas estábamos ansiosas por comenzar el día y ver que podíamos descrubir, sobre todo Naomi. Para ella era como retornar al mundo del FBI, solo que sin estar oficialmente en dicho cuerpo.<p>

Antes de que derrumbaran la puerta de mi casa, llamé a mis padres para confirmarles que estábamos bien. Insistieron en que fueramos con ellos, así que les tranquilicé diciendo que iríamos a cenar a su casa. Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados y antes de que las cosas fueran a peor, lo mejor era intentar que Naomi y papá solucionasen su malentendido.

Nos vestimos y sin más distracciones nos dirigimos a la Estación Central de Autobuses.  
>Mi hermana era muy buena, por lo que no tardó en dar con el conductor. Sin embargo, yo me vi interrumpida por una llamada teléfonica, así que la dejé hablando con aquel hombre para coger el móvil sin interrumpir.<p>

- ¿Sí?  
>- Dani, soy yo - la voz de Hina se oía al otro lado de la línea - Tia, que me he enterado de lo de Raye... yo.. yo... no sé que decir...<br>- No tienes que decir nada Hina, pero gracias por preocuparte - aunque no me pudiera ver, le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa.  
>- ¿Cómo está Naomi? - preguntó preocupada.<br>- Pues...  
>- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Es que es tan injusto! - dijo indignada antes de que la pudiera responder.<br>- Hina, no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿si? - le pedí - Como la gente comience a enterarse de que Raye era uno de los agentes del FBI...  
>- Sí, tranquila. Las únicas que lo saben son la directora de la Escuela y la de la compañía - explicó - Me han dicho que te diga que no te preocupes por nada, que te tomes el tiempo que necesites y que ellas arreglarán tu ausencia.<br>- Por favor, dálas las gracias de mi parte. Intentaré ponerme al día cuanto antes... - suspiré. Era una suerte que contase con el apoyo de las persona más importantes de aquel proyecto... había demasiados büitres acechando mi puesto de primera bailarina - Hina, tengo que dejarte.  
>- Cualquier cosa llámame. Dále un beso a Naomi de mi parte.<p>

Colgué y me acerqué de nuevo al lugar donde estaban mi hermana y el conductor.

- ... Entendido. Muchas gracias por su ayuda... - ¿Pero qué...? ¿No le iba a interrogar más? ¡Apenas si llevaba cinco minutos hablando con él! Bueno, no la podía culpar, su tristeza hacía que no peléase tanto las cosas, algo que era muy normal, pero menos mal que había ido yo para presionar algo más.  
>- ¿Qué te ha dicho, Naomi? - pregunté.<br>- No recuerda al resto de pasajeros - dijo mirando al suelo.  
>- ¿Está seguro? - me dirigí al nombre.<br>- Así es - asintió - Solo recuerdo a su prometido por ser el hombre que nos protegió a todos, pero a nadie más.  
>- ¿Y no podría hacer un esfuerzo? - le pedí - Es algo importante.<br>- Señorita, ya le he dicho... - pero mi mirada severa pronto le hizo cambiar de actitud - Está bien... - cerró los ojos para poder recordar mejor - Es imposible - dijo tras un pequeño rato - Comprendan que veo muchas caras a lo largo del día en el autobús, así que no estoy muy seguro...  
>- ¿Y cuándo vino a interrogar la policía no estaban todos los pasajeros? - seguí insistiendo.<br>- No - contestó - La gente se asustó y algunos salieron corriendo en cuanto se bajaron del autobús... Un par de parejas... En fin... Como ya he dicho, no sabría decirles.  
>- En los autobuses modernos hay cámaras de seguridad - derepente se me vino esa idea a la cabeza - ¿El suyo tiene?<br>- No... mi autobús es de los antiguos. Pertenece a ese 10% que todavía no han sido renovados. - ¡Eso si que era mala suerte!  
>- ¿Y las paradas de autobús? - no podía ser, casi podía sentir la presencia de Kira en esa estación, tan cerca... así que no nos podíamos rendir.<br>- En mi línea solo tienen las principales paradas y donde murió el secuestrador era una secuandaria, asi que no. Lo siento mucho.  
>- Y ¿le importa que miremos en su autobús para ver si encontramos algo? - dije.<br>- La policía ya lo limpió y además... - nos miró de arriba a abajo - ¿Tienen alguna órden o están autorizadas para poder pedirme eso? - Mi insistencia le estaba comenzando a cansar.  
>- Por favor, ¿de verdad que no recuerda a nadie... - comencé a decir, ya que Naomi estaba retirada y no contaba con su placa. Nos había pillado, sí, pero no me iba a dar por vencida.<br>- Dani - me agarró ella del brazo - Déjalo ya. No podemos sacar más información de aquí. Muchas gracias de nuevo - dijo al conductor.

Tiró de mi para salir de allí y poder ir a casa de nuevo. No puedo negar que me enfadé un poco... Kira era uno de los pasajeros y las pistas estaban ahí, en ese autobús ¡delante nuestra! No entendía como Naomi no luchaba un poco más, aunque quizás ya sabía algo que a mí se me había escapado...

Por el camino ninguna pronunció palabra, cada una íbamos con nuestros propios pensamientos y construyendo nuestras propias teorías. Seguro que las de mi hermana serían más realistas porque las mías se comenzaban a acercar demasiado a las de la películas de superhéroes con sus superpoderes. La verdad que era muy chistoso. Menos mal que ella era la detective y yo la bailarina...

Estaba preparando café mientras ella estaba en la barra americana tomando notas en un cuaderno. El silencio ya me estaba matando, así que dejándome de morder los labios, le dije:

- Dime que nos hemos ido de la estaciones de buses porque has averiguado algo.  
>- Dani - dijo ella sin dejar de escribir - Estabas siendo demasiado... - no terminó la frase - Estabas acabando con la paciencia de un posible testigo. Eso no era conveniente.<br>- Pero es que... - vale, me iba a callar. La experta era ella. De alguna manera yo estaba actuando como si Naomi se metiera a corregirme en una coreografía, así que yo no tenía mucho voto en sus descisiones... - ¿Que anotas? - serví el café.  
>- Pues... que estoy pensando que tal vez Kira no fuera en el autobús - bebió algo de café.<br>- ¿¡Cómo que no! Raye enseñó su placa a alguien. Es obvio que...  
>- Pero el modo de matar de Kira es a través de un infarto al corazón y en el autobús nadie murió así - me explicó - Así que todo va a ser una casualidad... - Medité en sus palabras. Si seguíamos el modus operandi de Kira, Naomi tenía razón, pero es que todo era tan raro... Me eché casi medio bote de azúcar en el café y bebí pensativa: no podía ser una casualidad.<br>- Kira... rostro y nombre... - pensé en alto.  
>- Ahá - contestó mi hermana curiosa.<br>- Eso es un poco paranormal - tomé un poco de mi taza - Así que si tiene ese poder, quizás también posea el de tener otras formas de matar... - No sabía muy bien lo que decía, en verdad ni procesaba mis pensamientos, simplemente, los decía en alto.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Naomi prestando mucho atención.<br>- Es obvio que Kira debe de tener algún poder que le permita matar a cualquier persona del mundo tan solo con conocer el rostro y el nombre. El propio L así lo declaró en el reto que le lanzó por televisión al decir que gracias a ello, había averiguado que Kira no necesitaba estar presente en la escena del crimen. Además, el supuesto L que estaba ahí tenía su nombre debajo y murió... - recordé - Puede sonar raro, pero ¿y si ese poder hubiera aumentado de manera que pueda elegir la forma de la muerte de su víctima? - miré a mi hermana intensamente, estaba llegando al fondo de la cuestión - Si fuera así, encajaría todo.  
>- El secuestrador del autobús había intentado atracar dos días antes un banco - pensó Naomi - y este hecho salió por televisión.<br>- Por lo que Kira lo vio - concluí.  
>- Es posible que Kira se enterase de la infiltración de doce agentes del FBI en Japón para investigar su caso - removió con la cuchara la taza de café - Por eso, pudo orquestar el secuestro del autobús para que Raye se viera obligado a enseñarle su identificación... pero aún así... ¿Cómo pudo llegar a manipular todos los actos? El secuestrador, obtener la información de todos los agentes...<br>- También puede que tenga la capacidad de manipular las últimas acciones de las personas que va a matar... - me senté en el taburete que estaba al lado del de mi hermana y frente a la barra de la cocina. - Piénsalo, si fuera así: él vio al secuestrador por la televisión e hizo que luego secuestrara el autobús para obligar a Raye a mostrar su nombre y luego matar a dicho criminal siendo atropellado por un coche. Con Raye no lo hizo de inmediato porque sabiendo que investigaba el caso Kira, sería demasiado obvio asesinarlo nada más saber tanto el rostro como el nombre, por lo que esperó que la investigación siguiera su curso para luego manipularle y hacer que le enviase toda la información necesaria sobre los doce agentes del FBI.  
>- Raye murió en el metro... - dijo Naomi - Estoy segura que ese fue el momento en el que Kira hizo que todos murieran. Una vez que Raye le facilitó todos los datos, se... se... deshizo de él. - por un momento los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos - Quizás podríamos ir mañana a recorrer la línea en la que viajó Raye...<br>- Quizás no, lo haremos Naomi - le agarré la mano y se la apreté para transmitirle mi fuerza y ánimo.

Naomi anotó todas nuestras conclusiones en su cuaderno. Puede que después de todo, la teoría de los superpoderes no fuera tan desencaminada... ¿por qué no? Racional sería matar estando presente en el momento del asesinato, no a distancia y solo necesitando el nombre y la cara de la persona. Aquello sí era extraordinario, así que si seguíamos por esa línea de suponer que Kira podía hacer más cosas paranormales, creo que nos acercaríamos mucho a él. Claro, que también era suponer demasiado, pero no había otro camino.

- Dani - me dijo Naomi mientras andábamos hacia la casa de nuestros padres - Muchas gracias por todo.  
>- No tiene porque dármelas - sonreí mientras le agarraba del brazo a modo de cariño.<br>- Pero en serio, Dani - insistió - Creía que podría hacer esto yo sola, pero me doy cuenta que estoy demasiado afectada y mis emociones influyen en la investigación.  
>- Pero eso es normal Naomi - dije.<br>- Sí, pero no cuando estoy investigando - se quejó - Sino fuera por ti, estaría dando pasos de ciego - su tono era triste - Serías muy buena detective, hermanita - esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
>- ¡Oh! ¡No hablas en serio! - reí.<br>- ¡Claro que lo hago! - carcajeó ella también - Eres muy intuitiva, eso es bueno cuando la racionalidad y frialdad no son suficientes.  
>- Quizás debería enviar mi curriculum a los del FBI - bromeé.<br>- ¡No seas payasa! - rió de nuevo.

La mesa estaba puesta cuando llegamos a casa de nuestros padres. Ayudé a mi madre a servir la comida mientras que Naomi y papá estaban sentados sin pronunciar una palabra. Él removía su copa con exquisito champagne de Francia y ella simplemente miraba a la nada. ¡Menuda situación! Peor que niños... Qué malo es el orgullo.

- Hemos adelantado los billetes de vuelo para mañana - dijo mi madre mientras repartía ensalada. - Así será mejor para preparar y ayudar a los padres de Raye con... con... el entierro - miró de reojo a Naomi.  
>- Me parece buena idea - me senté al lado de mi padre y frente a mi hermana y mamá.<br>- Iremos vuestra madre y yo - pobre papá, estaba resignado - Ya hemos avisado que Naomi no irá porque está muy afectada y que tú no puedes por los ensayos - explicó - Aunque sé que la verdadera razón es porque tú estás investigando - señaló a Naomi - y que tú le apoyas - me señaló a mí.  
>- Papá, pero que dices...<br>- No lo intentes negar, Danielle - me advirtió - Sois mis hijas y os conozco perfectamente. - suspiró - Es evidente que esto me disgusta, pero sois mayores de edad y no os voy a atar y encerrar para que os estéis quietas - bebió de su copa - Aunque si lo admito, no será por falta de ganas. ¿Sois conscientes de lo que estáis haciendo?  
>- Tendremos cuidado - dije.<br>- Ese Kira es capaz de matar sin saber nada de la persona - dijo - Es inútil tener cuidado.  
>- Papá - intervino por fin Naomi - Solo estamos atando unos cuantos cabos para poder ayudar a la policía. No vamos a formar parte de la investigación - tomó algo del plato y comió - En cuanto no podamos hacer más, lo dejaremos.<br>- Aún así me tengo que negar. No pienso consentir que os suceda nada malo y más aún cuando confío en déjaros solas en Japón. - nos miró a ambas - Prometedme que no haréis nada hasta que volvamos. Esa es mi condición para permitiros no venir a Los Ángeles. - Naomi frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, por lo que tuve que intervenir.  
>- Vale papá - dije dulcemente - Estaremos quietas y cuando volváis nos dejaréis hacer lo que nos parezca, pero os mantendremos informados de todos nuestros pasos para no preocuparos.<br>- Bien. - dijo él.  
>- Que sepáis que a mi no me convence nada de esto - admitió mamá - Pero si es la única forma en la que todos quedamos más o menos contentos, está bien...<br>- Gracias por entenderlo - habló Naomi con un deje de emoción - Y papá - le cogió la mano - Siento lo que dije... yo... no lo sentía - mi padre no pudo aguantar más la emoción y se puso a llorar casi como un niño pequeño. Realmente estaba muy afectado, él adoraba a Naomi y no pudo reprimir levantarse y darla un gran abrazo.  
>- Perdóname tú, hija - dijo entre sollozos - Fui muy brusco, pero solo quería tu bienestar.<br>- Y lo estás haciendo muy bien - dijo ella sonriendo apoyada en su hombro - Es solo que estoy muy irascible...

Mi madre también lloraba de la emoción y a mí poco me quedaba porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta comenzaba hasta doler. ¡Uf, menuda cenita! Pero al menos estaba yendo bien.

- Estamos todos muy sensibles, así que perdonémonos todos - propuse alzando mi copa llena de agua para desestresar el ambientes. Las risas no tardaron en estallar.

Para confortar aún más a nuestros padres después de su comprensiva decisión que nos permitía "ser libres", decidimos quedarnos a dormir en su casa, en la que había sido nuestra el pasado, cuando éramos niñas. Era extraño y bonito a la vez volver a estar en el que había sido mi cuarto. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejé, toda mi inocencia estaba ahí intacta con mis juguetes, mis maillots, bailarinas que utilizaba de niña... Así que dejé que todo me invadiera porque yo ya no tenía aquella pureza e inocencia. Y milagrosamente, esa noche dormí como hacía mucho que no lo hacía...

Les acompañamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos de ellos. Nos volvieron a repetir que no hiciéramos ninguna locura durante su estancia en Los Ángeles, que esperáramos a que llegaran, que disculparían nuestra ausencia y finalmente, tras muchos "te quieros" y mil besos, subieron al avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos. En cuanto lo hicieron, cometimos la primera desobedencia sobre el trato con nuestros padres: ir al metro donde había muerto Raye.

Naomi tenía todos los datos sobre lo que había hecho mi cuñado en sus últimos momentos de vida. Mientras yo dormía felizmente en mi cuarto, ella había estado en vela intentando hackear los archivos de la policía japonesa y así es como se hizo con las grabaciones del metro. Yo no las vi por falta de tiempo, pero podía asegurar que mi hermana se las sabía de memoria.

- Aquí es donde murió Raye - sentí un escalofrío cuando dijo aquello.  
>- El metro ha tardado una hora en hacer todo el recorrido que hizo él - dije mirando el reloj de mi móvil.<br>- Pero... - rebuscó entre las anotaciones de su cuaderno - Raye tardó hora y media en bajar del tren.  
>- ¿Estás segura? - ese dato era inesperado.<br>- Ahá. Segurísima - comprobó su cuaderno.  
>- ¿Por qué estaría media hora de más en el tren? - pensé.<br>- También es importante señalar que a la hora que subió Raye al tren, murió un camarero de un bar del metro por un infarto - dijo - Luego se descubrió que era un violador.  
>- ¡Kira estaba con Raye! - exclamé.<br>- Yo también lo pienso - asintió ella - Me alegra ver que coincides conmigo porque eso refuerza mi teoría - estaba satifescha - Tal vez ese delicuente murió porque era una manera de demostrar a Raye que Kira estaba ahí y así poder pedirle hacer lo que quisiese sin miedo a represalias.  
>- Es decir, la información de los demás agentes del FBI - supuse.<br>- Además, cuando Raye entró al metro llevaba un sobre y cuando murió, no.  
>- ¿Y no sabes si luego encontraron ese sobre? - pregunté.<br>- No - negó.  
>- Deberíamos volver a casa para concluir con nuestras averiguaciones.<br>- Estoy de acuerdo

...

- Cherry, no seas pesada - mi pequeña perra no paraba de seguirme a todas partes. La pobre había pasado la noche sola y no se quería despegar de mí por miedo a que la déjase de nuevo. La cogí en brazos y la dejé en su cesta - No me voy a ir - le acaricié para reconfortarla - Naomi - me giré para mirarla. Ella estaba redactando un informe en mi pórtatil - ¿Lo que estás escribiendo es lo que le vas a entregar a la policía?  
>- Aquí estoy plasmando todas mis ideas - explicó - Pero no se las voy a dar a la policía.<br>- ¿No? - dije extrañada - ¿Y entonces?  
>- Si se sospecha de la policía japonesa es un suicidio entregarles toda esta información - dejó de mirar a la pantalla para mirarme a mí.<br>- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - pregunté.  
>- Mañana iré a la Jefatura y diré que quiero hablar con alguien que esté metido en la investigación - contó.<br>- Pero si acabas de decir que es un suicidio...  
>- Así podré intentar que me ponga en contacto con L.<br>- ¿¡Con L! - ¡qué fuerte! Estábamos hablando de llegar a entablar contacto con el famoso L... - Pero eso es imposible ¿no? Nadie sabe quien es, ni donde está, ni nada...  
>- Pero él está colaborando con la policía japonesa, aunque sospeche de ellos - dijo - Si lograse convencer a uno de los investigadores, ellos de alguna forma harán llegarle mi recado y entonces se pondrá en contacto conmigo.<br>- ¿Crees que hará eso? - no estaba muy convencida de que L se implicase hasta ese punto.  
>- Espero que con que le llegue mi nombre le baste para hacerlo... Ya he trabajado con él, asi que tiene referencias mías... - meditó - Y por la cantidad que me pagó en su día por el caso de Los Ángeles, creo que quedó más que satisfecho conmigo.<br>- Pero Naomi - dije - Kira necesita el nombre y el rostro para matar y si se sospecha de la policía... - suspiré - Hay que procurar no dar el nombre hasta el momento necesario.  
>- Tranquila, no me fiaré ni de mi propia sombra.<br>- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - estaba muy preocupada, asi lo mejor era que le acompáñase.  
>- Ni hablar - me lo dijo con un tono de regañina - Tú mañana vas a clases. Sé como es el mundo del ballet gracias a ti y como faltes mucho, comenzarán a hacer campaña para quitarte el puesto y eso no lo voy a consentir.<br>- Naomi.. aunque parezca mentira que yo diga esto - hice una pausa para creerme yo misma lo que iba a decir - El ballet es algo secundario cuando estamos hablando de atrapar a un asesino como Kira... el asesino de Raye.  
>- Dani, has estado todo un año en los infiernos - me recordó - y ahora que has levantado cabeza consiguiendo ese puesto por el que tanto has luchado, no voy a permitir que lo tires por la borda.<br>- Pero tú hiciste eso por mí... - dije algo enfadada.  
>- Bueno, que me tire yo por un barranco o me ponga una soga al cuello no quiere decir que tú lo hagas también ¿no? - volvió a teclear en el pórtatil - Está decidido. Mañana irás a tus ensayos y yo a la Jefatura.<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta quí el capi. ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí :D<p>

Ya son 5 capis (uno de dos partes) sin saber nada del otro protagonista de la historia. ¿Le habéis echado de menos? porque yo SÍ! asi que atentos al próximo episodio... jijijiji.

Gracias por haber dedicado un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leer a esta servidora.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	7. Naomi

_Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el nevo capi :)_

* * *

><p>Una noche de buen sueño era de agradecer, porque pedir dos ya era demasiado para mí. El dormir bien y tranquila en casa de mis padres había sido como un paréntesis en la realidad que vivía últimamente, pero volver a mi apartamento era como un violento empujón que me devolvía hacia ella.<p>

Ya había amanecido, aunque aún era muy temprano y todavía el mundo dormía. Giré mi cabeza para observar a mi hermana y ella aún se mostraba así, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración relajada. Era curioso que estuviera tan tranquila en un día tan importante, pero bien es cierto que era la primera vez desde la muerte de Raye que logragaba conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo yo...

Intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero estos parecían tener un resorte que les impedía estar de otra forma que no fuera abiertos. No podía decir que mi cuerpo temblase, sin embargo, mi interior se sacudía. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y una sensación de angustia, dolor y miedo me invadían. ¿Por qué? No podría dar una respuesta lógica. Tal vez los nervios, quizás el estrés... no en vano, hoy era el primer día en el que iría a la Escuela como primera bailarina, seguro que firmaría el contrato que me avalaba como ello, pero dejando de lado mis asuntos, era el día en el que Naomi se iba exponer abierta y directamente ante el caso Kira. Eso era razón suficiente para estar nerviosa, pero es que sentía como algo más. No sabría definirlo y quizás suene paranoico. Notaba algo que iba más allá, que me intentaba advertir de que todo iba a salir mal. Qué tontería ¿no?... O lo cierto era que me intentaba autoengañar con todo este discurso interno porque la sensación ya me era conocida.

* * *

><p><em>El reflejo del espejo mostraba la sombra de lo que esa persona fue en algún momento de su vida. El cabello descuidado y despeinado y los ojos rojos e hinchados que apenas podía abrir de la sequedad que había causado tal derramamiento de lágrimas. Eso por no hablar del cuerpo. Era escuálido cuando había sido hermoso. El exceso de ejércicio y otros motivoe eran la razón de dicho resultado y ahora dolía. Un simple movimiento era motivo de sufrimiento... ¿En qué momento había cruzado el límite de la cordura?<em>

_Pero ya daba todo igual. Cuando se cruza la barrera no había modo de volver. Era todo o nada. Y aquel era el último paso que iba a dar. No quería, pero él le había obligado a tomar la decisión, el único camino que quedaba, pues no había otra salida. Se había encargado de que así fuera y por lo tanto pagaría._

_Una risa cruel y desesperada se oyó en esa nublada mañana. Hasta el sol parecía esconderse por el miedo. ¿Sabéis lo que ocurre cuando se lleva a una persona al extremo más absoluto? ¿Cuándo éste, incluso, se supera? Pues que llega un momento en que todo da igual. Sus seres queridos, familia, amigos, profesión, ilusiones, miedos y hasta su vida..._

_Por eso tomó la decisión definitiva. Aunque fuera su final, pero también sería el de él. ¡Era perfecto! e irónico que hubiese llegado a descubrir la perfección de esa manera y en el último momento, pero lo había conseguido finalmente. Dejaría huella, estaba segura._

_El corazón le latía deprisa y el cuerpo le hablaba. Antes que su consciencia, sabía que todo estallaría y se hundiría, sin embargo, es justo lo que quería. El olor a muerte le perseguía como si fuera una prefiguración de la misma que acaba con la vida y volvió a reír frente al espejo. Una risa con lágrimas. El placer de la venganza junto al dolor de la pérdida._

_Se miró una vez más en el espejo y suspiró. Tan solo cogiendo las llaves de su apartamento, se levantó y salió para hacer realidad sus planes. Para ver su final..._

* * *

><p>Esa persona quedaba ya muy lejos de mí. Había evolucionado o tal vez había vuelto a mis orígenes, no estaba muy segura. Pero la sensación que viví, el olor a muerte, notar que mi cuerpo ya sabía lo que pasaría era algo que por desgracia notaba en esa mañana.<p>

Miré por la ventana que había en el techo abuhardillado de mi habitación y el cielo se mostraba gris. El día estaba triste... como apunto de llover o mejor dicho de llorar. Otra señal... ¡Me estaba ya por dar un infarto! Y como queriendo ayudarme que así fuera, el despertador sonó estrepitosamente. ¡Genial! Todo comenzaba...

Naomi se movió brevemente y luego despertó.

- Buenos días - dijo estirándose.  
>- Hola - dije enfadada mientras intentaba callar a ese maldito trasto.<br>- ¡Uf! Menudos humos... - advirtió - ¿Has dormido bien?  
>- Sí... - resoplé - ¿Y tú?<br>- Pues bien, sí... creo que es de la emoción por lo que nos espera hoy - meditó.  
>- Mira que eres rara - hice una mueca.<br>- ¿Acaso no estás nerviosa? - dijo levantándose con una risa - Hoy daré unas pistas claves para L.  
>- Ya, claro - me acomodé mejor en mi cama - Manteniéndome a mí al margen. Eso no es justo.<br>- Va a ser tu primer día en la compañía - dijo - Deberías estar emocionada.  
>- Sí... - bostecé. Ahora que tenía que moverme me entraba el sueño que no había aparecido en toda la noche.<br>- Anda, dúchate que prepararé el desayuno - me sonrió.

La hice caso y cinco minutos después me estaba enjabonando el cuerpo. A ver... mi cerebro parecía estar adormilado mientras que mi cuerpo seguía en ese estado de alerta. Tenía que obligar a trabajar a mis neuronas... a pensar, a darme alguna respuesta de como convencer a Naomi para que le acompáñase porque no debía dejarla sola. Cerré el grifo de la ducha y me vestí. Bajé casi corriendo las escaleras.

- Vaya, que ímpetu - rió ella mientras me servía unas tortitas.  
>- Naomi... - suspiré - Por favor, déjame ir contigo.<br>- Y dále Danielle - me llamó por mi nombre completo, solo lo hacía cuando se enfadaba - Te he dicho que no. No seas P-E-S-A-D-A.  
>- Naomi, por favor... - ya me estaba preocupando - Me has dejado formar parte de tu investigación ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar lo que hemos empezado?<br>- No me hagas repetir los mismo Dani - sirvió algo de café. - Ir a la Jefatura será como decir "Hola Kira, tengo información que ayudará a atraparte" Así que no pienso exponerte así.  
>- ¡Naomi deja de protegerme quieres! - dí un golpe en la mesa - Mira, ya sé que en el pasado me comporté como una niñata gilipollas e inmadura que nos hizo meternos a las dos en serios problemas, pero ¡joder! no pienso cagarla ahora, no cuando estás tú implicada.<br>- Ya lo sé Dani... - dijo cansada - Pero soy tu hermana mayor, por lo tanto la que debe cuidarte y ya estamos hablando en palabras mayores con lo que va a suceder hoy - me miró seriamente - ¿Qué pasa con tu sueño? ¿Lo vas a tirar así?  
>- No es eso... - observé mi reflejo en el café - Es que... tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver a verte.<br>- ¿Pero que tontería es esa? - dejó su desayuno de lado para abrazarme - Solo voy a la Jefatura, que es un riesgo, sí, pero no voy a la guerra - sonrió.  
>- Es que todas las sensaciones que tengo son exactas a cuando... - no sabía como seguir - cuando...<br>- ¡Dani! - me agarró delicadamente el rostro para que la mirara - No, no pienses en eso ¿vale? La situación no tiene nada que ver.  
>- Pero es que siento lo mis...<br>- Escúchame - me dijo en tono tranquilizador - Lo de Raye, tu elección, Kira... ¡por Dios! es que ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo... es normal que te sientas inquieta - me apartó un mechón de la cara - Pero confía en mí. Cuando vuelvas de los ensayos me encontrarás aquí con la cena lista - dibujó una dulce sonrisa - ¿Quieres que haga tarta de fresa? - lo decía porque sabía que era mi favorita y una buena forma de aplacarme.  
>- Ainsss Naomi - me quejé como una niña pequeña cuando se ve derrotada por el sermón de su madre.<br>- Hazme caso - me acarició el rostro - Todo irá bien.

Pues no, no me convencía ¿Y si la hacía creer que iba a la Escuela, pero luego la seguía? ¡Por favor! Que era mi hermana... ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Perseguirla cual delicuente, anda que vaya ocurrencias. Pero esa angustia... es que no se iba. Quizás Naomi tenía razón y era debido a una acumulación de cosas. Sí, eso era lo más seguro, al fin y al cabo, ella era la sensata y la que tenía siempre razón. Tenía que hacerla caso.

Recogimos los cacharros del desayuno y los pusimos en el lavavajillas. Mientras Naomi se vestía yo aproveché para pasear a Cherry. Cuando volvimos, ella ya estaba lista para macharnos. Nos paramos en el portal de mi edificio, pues nuestros caminos eran diferentes. Miramos las dos al cielo gris y posteriormente nuestros ojos se posaron en la una y la otra. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, pero inexplicablemente tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Naomi me acarició la mejilla.

- Vas a coger frío - advirtió al ver mi cuello desnudo. Se quitó su bufanda para ponérmela y entonces su cuello se me antojó curiosamente desprotegido. Aún en momentos así, seguía cuidándome cuando tenía que ser alrevés.  
>- Naomi...<br>- Estaré bien - me cortó adivinando mis pensamientos. - ¿Tarta de fresa?  
>- Sí - asentí triste.<br>- Ya verás que rica va a quedar - sonrió - Buena suerte, Dani.  
>- Igual... - suspiré - Cualquier cosa llama.<p>

Ella se giró dispuesta a irse, pero entonces...

- ¡Naomi! - corrí hacia a ella para abrazarla - Te quiero.  
>- Y yo a ti - me dijo sorprendida para luego devolverme el abrazo.<p>

Y la dejé ir, sin más. No se porqué diantres lo hice, pero entonces mis pasos me llevaron a la Escuela y allí pasé el día. En efecto, firmé el contrato con la compañía y allí me presentaron al resto de bailarines, entre los que estaba Hina. Estuve todo el día viendo el programa de pasos que había preparado el coreógrafo y entre explicaciones y más explicaciones. Todo teórico y nada práctico, pero querían asegurarse de que entendiéramos todo antes de comenzar. He de decir que el protagonista masculino, un ruso de gran prestigio en el mundo del ballet llamado Alexander, tenía a todas locas, pero a mí me pareció un auténtico payaso. ¿Por qué? Demasiado creído y con unos aires inmensos de creerse dios, a parte de que no esperó ni un minuto para coquetear conmigo ¿¡Pero quién se creía! Por supuesto que Hina no tardó en visualizar que iba a acabar casándome y teniendo hijos con él...

- ¡Ah no! Bastante con que por mis venas corre sangre de Escocia, Francia, América y Japón, así que no pienso añadir a Rusia. Al final mi familia parecerá un congreso de la ONU - bromeé.

...

La noche había caído cuando regresé. Suerte que me esperaba una tarta de fresas preparada por Naomi. Ya se podía ir preparando porque la iba a preguntar hasta el último detalle de lo que había sucedido en la Jefatura ¿Habría llegado a hablar con L? Ojalá que sí. Tanto ella como Raye se merecían justicia y aunque me costase admitirlo... comenzaba a posicionarme al lado de ese detective sin rostro. Él parecía ser el único que podía hacer algo contra Kira. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, pero su reto por televisión fue realmente bueno para poner a tal asesino contra las cuerdas.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar en casa estaba todo oscuro, sin signos de otra vida salvo la de mi querida perrita. Encendí las luces y dejé mis cosas tiradas en el sofá. La cocina estaba tal cual la dejamos esta mañana, por lo que nadie había entrado desde entonces. Qué extraño...

- Hola Cherry - saludé a mi perra poniéndome de cuclillas para acariciarla - ¿Y Naomi? - pregunté - ¡Naomi! - grité para luego subir a mi cuarto - ¡Naomi! - pero no había nadie - Quizás se haya retrasado - me dirigí de nuevo a mi mascota que estaba bajo mis pies - Bueno, vamos a la calle y sino está la tita, la llamo - cogí la correa y salí para dar un paseo con Cherry.

De verdad que hacía frío, bueno, es que había nevado durante todo el día, así que era normal. Mi perra parecía disfrutar más que nadie con la nieve, no paraba de saltar sobre ella y revolcarse. Era muy gracioso verla, pero no lo suficiente para quitarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Dónde estaría Naomi? Si había logrado contactar con L podría ser lógico que no hubiera vuelto a casa ¿no? Sí, esa sería la razón. Casi podía ver la escena: mi hermana y L en un cuarto hablando y rodeados de miles de papeles sobre la investigación, trabajando juntos, dando pasos de gigante en el camino que conducía a la detención de Kira.

Cuando volvimos a casa me encontré con el portero. Me detuve a preguntarle por si por algún casual Naomi se había pasado por el apartamento en algún momento del día, pero no fue así.

- Está con L - no me paraba de repetir, aunque eso no parecía convencerme mucho. Cuando estuvimos de nuevo en mi salón, busqué mi móvil y llamé al de Naomi. Daba señal pero...  
>- <em>El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura<em> - dijo al fin una voz grabada. ¡Genial! Lo único que faltaba, que no cogiera el teléfono - _Si lo desea, puede dejar su mensaje después de la señal._ - oí el pitido.  
>- Naomi, soy Dani. He llegado a casa y no estás. Bueno... cuando puedas llámame ¿vale? - colgué. - Cherry, pues nos toca hacer la cena ¿Qué te apetece? - dije mientras veía que movía el rabito como una loca.<p>

Puse en su plato de comida un poco de pienso y para mí no me compliqué mucho la vida, así que opté por devorar unas trufas que tenía. Era curioso que mi enano apartamento de pronto me pareciese gigante. Creo que me había acostumbrado a habitarlo con alguien. Humano, claro, porque Cherry no contaba. El silencio estaba comenzando a ser abrumador y yo me estaba desesperando. Llevaba un año viviendo sola ¿y ahora me acomplejaba estar sin Raye y Naomi? Parecía mentira... A lo mejor debería llamar a mis padres, pero eso era una idea bastante mala.

- Está con L - pensé de nuevo. Pero eso no quitó que volviera a llamar a mi hermana.  
>- Naomi, soy yo otra vez. ¿Dónde estás? Llama por favor. - dejé el segundo mensaje en su contestador.<p>

Para evitar el silencio que nuevamente reinaba en el ambiente, opté por poner la televisión. En casi todos los canales hablaban del tema estrella: Kira, pero yo no tenía el cuerpo como para oír y ver hablar más sobre el asunto, así que puse un interesante documental sobre la reproducción de las ranas silvestres del Amazonas. A falta de un buen somnífero para dormir, un reportaje tan "divertido" como ese era de gran ayuda...

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Marco!<em>  
><em>- ¡Polo!<em>  
><em>- ¡Marco!<em>  
><em>- ¡Polo!<em>  
><em>- ¡Te pillé!<em>  
><em>- ¡Ahhhhhh! - grité infantilmente y luego salí corriendo entre los árboles de aquel parque que se unía con un bosque seguida de mi hermana mayor que tenía diez años frente a los cinco que tenía yo.<em>

_Todos los domingos mi padre nos llevaba a merendar a ese sitio tan alejado de la ciudad. Era un pequeño respiro al vivir en una población tan ajetreada y ruidosa como la de Tokyo y una manera para afrontar con energía las clases del colegio que nos esperaban durante la semana. Papá lo había descubierto en una de sus jornadas de caza, puesto que él era muy aficionado y desde entonces, no faltábamos nunca a ese lugar por un día a la semana. Él estaba seguro que no lo conocía nadie a excepción de nosotros, así que era un auténtico privilegio poder disfrutar de tal paraje. La naturaleza en estado vivo._

_Mi hermana era rápida y me seguía de cerca, aunque mis piernas eran más ágiles y le era díficil alcanzarme. Siempre jugábamos a aquelo juego ¡Qué divertido era! Nuestro padre se quedaba preparando los sándwiches y nosotras no parábamos de corretear. Hasta que un día nos alejamos demasiado..._

_- ¡Naomi! - exclamé._  
><em>- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada de la carrera una vez que llegó a donde me había parado.<em>  
><em>- ¡Mira! - señalé. Ante nosotras se alzaba un imponente mirador, aunque por su estado, había sido abandonado hacía mucho tiempo.<em>  
><em>- ¡Ala! - dijo asombrada - ¡Qué alto es!<em>  
><em>- Vamos a subir - tiré de ella hacia aquella construcción, muerta por la curiosidad.<em>  
><em>- ¡No, Dani! - me detuvo - Está derruido, puede ser peligroso.<em>  
><em>- ¡Anda ya! - me deshice de ella y comencé a subir sus interminables escaleras - Yo quiero ver lo que se ve desde arriba.<em>  
><em>- Pero te puedes caer y... - se detuvo ante el primer peldaño - Esto no parece seguro, Dani. Deberíamos llamar a papá.<em>  
><em>- Papá no nos dejará subir - me agarré a la barandilla puesto que el décimo escalón se tambaleaba.<em>  
><em>- ¡Dani! Baja ya - me gritó.<em>  
><em>- ¡Qué no! - contesté - Sube tú.<em>  
><em>- No me obligues a ir a buscarte - se estaba comenzando a enfadar.<em>  
><em>- No lo harás porque eres una cobarde - le saqué la lengua.<em>  
><em>- No es porque sea cobarde...<em>  
><em>- ¡Cobarde! - le piqué - ¡Cobarde!<em>  
><em>- ¡Eso no es verdad! - al final cayó en mis provocaciones y comenzó a subir - ¡Te vas a enterar!<em>

_Grité divertida e ignorando el estado peligroso del mirador, ambas subimos hasta arriba del todo. Para mi sorpresa me encontré esperándome allí a una Naomi adulta y no niña. Una sensación fría me invadió y el olor a muerte llegó mientras que el cielo se tornaba rojo sangre._

_- Me afixio - me dijo._  
><em>- ¿Naomi? - dije sorprendida.<em>  
><em>- No puedo respirar - La notaba cada vez más lejos de mí y me costaba entenderla.<em>  
><em>- ¡Espera! - le llamé - ¿Dónde estás? - Su rostro se tornó morado mientras que alrededor de su cuello salía una especie de marca que le impedía respirar. Tardó en responderme, pero cuando sus lágrimas cayeron, habló.<em>  
><em>- Con Raye.<em>

* * *

><p>Desperté violentamente en el sofá. Casi no podía respirar. Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuello, como si tuviera algo que me ahorcase. Cherry me comenzó a ladrar asustada. Llevé mis manos a la garganta como si así pudiese ¿notar aquello que me ahogaba? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando! Fui a levantarme del sillón y al hacerlo caí al suelo. Entonces esa sensación pasó. No sabía la razón, pero comencé a llorar amargamente... como nunca lo había hecho en m vida, pues notaba que había perdido algo...<p>

...

Había hablado con Hina y mi madre y les había contado que hacia dos días que no sabía nada de Naomi. La primera me excusó ante los ensayos, cosa que hizo que recibiera un nuevo mensaje de la directora de la Compañía de Ballet diciéndome que no me preocupase, que al parecer tenían retrasos con la preproducción de la obra y que mi presencia no era necesaria por el momento. Me preguntaba hasta cuando me sonreiría la suerte en lo profesional porque ya la estaba tentando demasiado..., pero poco me importaba ahora. Mi madre por su parte, me dijo que no le diría nada a mi padre hasta que no llegasen a Japón. No era la primera vez que Naomi desaparecía por algún caso en el que estaba muy metida, así que tampoco era raro que no diese señales de vida, pero yo sabía que esta vez no era así. Algo me lo decía.

Así pues, hice algo que nunca me había costado hacer en mi vida: desobecer. Una vez más, ignoré lo que me dijo mi madre y me dirigí a la Jefatura de Policía a denunciar la desaparición de Naomi y... contactar con L. ¿Era una locura? Sí, pero lo tenía que hacer. Había pensado en llamar y así no mostrar mi rostro para evitar cualquier riesgo que Kira pudiese utilizar en mi contra, pero los teléfonos podían estar pinchados y eso era un riesgo, aún cuando llámase desde una cabina pública. Lo mejor era ir y ver la cara de la gente con la que hablase. Además, era lo que había hecho Naomi y yo no iba a ser menos...

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. Era bastante temperamental y el grado de frialdad que podía alcanzar mi hermana para tomar decisiones era algo que no llevaba en mis genes. ¿Qué haría cuando llégase allí? ¿Denunciar la desaparición de Naomi y preguntar por L? ¿Decir que tenía algo sobre el caso Kira? ¡Dios mio que mal iba! Y lo peor es que sabía que mi vida -y puede que la de Naomi- estaban en juego, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si simplemente era una bailarina de vida normal? Ojalá fuese tan buena como mi hermana mayor...

Cuando quedaba unos pocos pasos para llegar a la Jefatura, en una zona de la calle, sentí un escalofrío. Parecía que ese sexto sentido que tenemos todos, esos días lo tenía más desarrollado que nunca y no paraba de gritar para comunicarme algo... De alguna manera podía sentir que Naomi había estado allí ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero aquella sensación en mi cuello y el frío... No pude mantener el equilibro y caí...

- ¿Está bien, señorita? - oí una voz masculina.  
>- Sí... - contesté dudosa. Noté como el dueño de esa voz me ayudaba a levantarme. El hombre no me superaba en altura y tenía una expresión muy amigable.<br>- ¿Está segura? - preguntó, pero yo estaba más atenta en mirar alrededor para ver si podía descubrir el motivo de mi reacción - Trabajo aquí mismo y si usted quiere podría llamar a alguien que venga a buscarl...  
>- No - le corté tajante - Tengo que ir a la Jefatura.<br>- ¿A la Jefatura? - preguntó con sorpresa - Yo trabajo ahí, soy policía.  
>- ¿En serio? - juro que tuve ganas de abrazarle. La suerte parecía ponerse un poco de mi parte...<br>- Sí - me sonrió dulcemente - Si quiere puedo ayudarle. ¿Qué le ocurre?  
>- Pues que... - ¡un momento! Todo apuntaba a que Kira era un policía japonés y tanta amabilidad por parte de ese hombre derepente me resultó extraña... Tenía que protegerme - No, lo siento. No puedo hablar con usted.<br>- ¿Por qué no? - dijo asombrado - Señorita, confíe en mí, yo puedo ayudarla. Dígame lo que le pasa y le pondré en contacto con quien pueda responder a su problema.  
>- Venía a denunciar una desaparición - dije tras pensar un rato.<br>- ¿Y por eso tanto misterio? - me dijo en broma - No corresponde a mi departamento, pero le prometo que haré que tome su caso el jefe de la sección de desaparecidos. Acompáñeme - me indicó.  
>- Es que no es una desaparición común - dije parándole. Él me miró confuso - ¿Podría hablar con alguno de los investigadores del caso Kira? - Vale, ya estaba comenzando a notar toda mi adrenalina subiendo. Primer riesgo tomado.<br>- ¿Del caso Kira? - sus ojos están abiertos de par en par.  
>- Sí. Quizás suene a chiflada porque supongo que habrá mucha gente que os moleste con ello, pero de verdad necesito hablar con alguien que esté metido en el caso - le debí de sonar tan convicente o tal vez tan suplicante que tras un momento me dijo:<br>- Por favor, sígame. No es seguro hablar en mitad de la calle.

Le hice caso y caminé tras sus pasos. Entramos en aquel enorme edificio y gracias a aquel policía no fue necesario que en la entrada me parasen a pedirme una acreditación. Les dijo que iba con él, así que no me molestaron. He de admitir que eso fue un gran alivio, pues no debía dar mi rostro y mi nombre. Lo tenía bien presente. Tómamos el ascensor y subimos unas cuantas plantas para luego llegar a un piso completamente vacío... ¿Vacío? Esto no me gustaba...

- Desde la muerte de los agentes FBI, muchos policías han renunciado a seguir en el caso Kira - me comenzó a decir al ver mi expresión por no ver a nadie trabajando. - Somos pocos los que seguimos luchando contra él...  
>- ¿Usted es investigador del caso Kira? - pregunté sorprendida.<br>- Así es - me sonrió mientras me indicaba que me sentase en una silla que había tras una mesa que debía de ser la suya - Mi nombre es Ukita.  
>- El mío Moira, Moira Shearer - mentí.<br>- Y dígame señorita Shearer - dijo - ¿Viene a denunciar una desapación que tiene que ver con el caso Kira?  
>- Sí - asentí - No se moleste, pero es algo que solo me gustaría hablar ante L. - nuevamente, sorprendí a aquel hombre.<br>- Disculpe... pero eso es imposible.  
>- Sé que es díficil - dije. Llegar a L en esos momentos debía ser más complicado que intentar tomar un café con el presidente de Estados Unidos - Pero la información que poseo es de especial interés para el caso Kira.<br>- Perdóneme de nuevo - notaba que estaba acabando con la buena fé de Ukita, pero no dejaba de ser amable conmigo - ¿Pero sabe cuánta gente ha venido aquí diciendo lo mismo?  
>- Estoy segura que mucha - le comprendía perfectamente, así que decidí tomar el segundo riesgo. Estaba cerca de mi próposito... Podía hacerlo - Pero tal vez le ayude cuando le diga que sé que uno de los agentes del FBI asesinados fue Raye Penber - noté que se le cortó la respiración - La identidad de los doce del FBI no ha sido revelada, así que verá que ya sé algo más que el resto del mundo - por su expresión, supe que había dado en el clavo - Además, la desaparición que vengo a denunciar es la de Naomi Misora. Era la prometida del agente Penber y por si sigue dudando de mí, puede mirar en su ordenador que ella se trataba de una ex-agente del FBI. - Ukita tardó en asimilar la información, pero cuando lo hizo, tecleó y comprobó que lo que decía era cierto.<br>- ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? - dijo no saliendo de su asombro.  
>- Ya le he dicho que solo responderé ante L - contesté - Y más vale que se dé prisa en ponerme en contacto con él porque tengo más información.<br>- Señorita - me dijo entonces - Aunque es cierto que me ha ofrecido datos confidenciales y yo informe de ello, es muy díficil que L la responda personalmente.  
>- Por favor - supliqué. No iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta. No ahora. - Diga el nombre de Naomi Misora, eso le hará a L responder.<br>- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
>- Porque ella trabajó para él.<p>

Agarró el teléfono fijo y marcó un número. ¿Ya? ¿Tan fácil iba a ser hablar con L? Bueno, no me iba a quejar, todo estaba siendo jodidamente díficil y por algo que estaba saliendo rodado no ina a protestar, además, bastante me había arriesgado al darle tanta información... Aunque acabó con mi ilusión cuando oí que no se dirigía a L, sino a un tal Watari.

- Watari, soy Ukita de la Jefatura - dijo - Tengo aquí a una mujer con una información bastante interesante... No, tranquilo, me ha dado datos que solo nosotros podríamos saber... - me miró de reojo - Está bien - para mi asombro colgó, pero antes de que pudiera protestar volvió a llamar y me pasó el teléfono - Ha tenido mucha suerte... - ¿¡Entonces iba a hablar con L! ¡¿En serio! Cogí el teléfono con mi mano temblorosa por los nervios y suspiré para armarme de valor... ¿Por dónde iba a empezar?  
>- <em>¿Sí? Al habla Suzuki, responsable de llamadas de particulares sobre el caso Kira<em> - oí al otro lado de la línea a un voz tan... sumamente apática...

* * *

><p>Ha sido largo esta vez eh? Había pensado en dividirlo en dos como el anterior, pero como prometí que en este salía L, lo que dejado así. Espero que no os haya sido pesado de leer ^^<p>

Hablando de L... ya ha salido... ¿Lo habéis reconocido? ;)

Como veréis, en este capi aludo mucho al cuello de la prota y el de Naomi... ¿Recordáis como murió ésta última verdad? Tan solo es un guiño. Ainsss qué penita de verdad! Maldito Kira ¬¬

Bueno, y eso es todo por el momento. Muy atentos al próximo capi :D

Gracias por los que se paran a leer y gracias al cuadrado por los que también se paran a comentar, en especial a Alice que me anima un montón ^^

Besos!


	8. Conversación

_Buenas a todos! Perdón por el retraso. Aquí os dejo el nuevo capi! Disfrutarlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII: CONVERSACIÓN<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>¿¡Qué! ¿Suzuki? En esos momentos sentí que estaban jugando conmigo. Vamos, que tengo información muy importante sobre el caso Kira y en vez ponerse manos a la obra en seguida, el uno habla con el otro, luego el otro con el de más allá y así mareando la pérdiz. Desde luego, esto no era nada serio, no me extraña que Kira jugase con ellos como quería ¡Menuda incompetencia!... Suzuki... ¿¡Pero con quién diantes estaba hablando ahora!<p>

- _¿Sí? ¿Hola?_ - volví a oír al otro lado del teléfono.  
>- Disculpe - y me dirigí a Ukita - Creía haberle dicho que solo hablaría con L.<br>- ¿Eh? - me dijo el policía que tenía delante.  
>- ¿Quién es Suzuki? - pregunté ignorando completamente que el susodicho estaba escuchando todo por el auricular.<br>- ¿Suzuki? - me preguntó Ukita en un tono que descubría totalmente que no tenía ni idea a lo que me refería.  
>- Sí - me estaba comenzando a alterar - Usted ha hablado con un tal Watari y luego me ha puesto con este Suzuki... - su cara aumentaba de asombro por momentos para mi propia sorpresa.<p>

¡Pues claro! Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Kira fuera una organización. No tenía porqué ser un policía, sino varios... Si era cierto que estaba involucrado hasta tal punto que sabía todos los pasos que daba L, es obvio que aún seguiría metido con los pocos que intentaban darle caza bajo una máscara de hombre valiente que arriesga su vida por atrapar a Kira cuando los demás huyen. Y sino me equivocaba, tenía que ser alguién que aparentaba ser muy empático para llegar tan lejos. Seguro que hasta se había hecho con el favor de los demás ¿Por qué sino a ese gran detective le estaba costando cazar a Kira? ¿Por qué había pedido al FBI investigar a TODA la policía japonesa? Pues porque ésta estaba de parte de ese psicópata mata-asesinos y dificultaba el trabajo de L. Quien sabe si el amable Ukita era Kira...

- Yo no conozco a ningún Suzuki - dijo. Aquella fue la respuesta definitiva. Suzuki era Kira. Demasiada casualidad era que justo cuando aparecía yo diciendo que poseía información, surgiese una persona que no mostraba ni su rostro ni su nombre real y de la que Ukita no sabía -o aparentaba no hacerlo- quien era. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero ¿a quién podía acudir?  
>- <em>Disculpe<em> - oí de pronto por el teléfono a esa voz tan apática, pero le notaba algo irritado - _¿Podría pasarme con mi compañero Ukita?_ - No contesté e hice directamente lo que pidió mientras mi mente me gritaba "_¡vete!_". Los gestos que comenzó a poner el agente ante lo que le decía el hombre del teléfono parecían de caricatura... me estaba quedando sin palabras ante tal descaro.  
>- ¡Ah claro Suzuki! - saltó entonces en una mala interpretación ¡Estaba siendo dictado! - Qué despiste... El estrés sin duda - Esto tenía que ser para un programa de televisión sobre bromas y cámaras ocultas - Sí, te vuelvo a pasar con la señorita. - De nuevo tenía el teléfono en mis manos.<br>- _Disculpe la confusión de Ukita_ - vaya si era humilde... - _Por seguridad nos cambiamos el nombre cada cierto tiempo, por eso no le sonaba mi apodo a mi compañero._  
>- Y ahora ese sistema que tienen lo sé yo - resoplé - ¡Menuda seguridad! - tras decir eso hubo una breve pausa... ¿Quizás se había enfadado?<br>- _¿Cuál es el asunto que quiere tratar con L?_ - si que iba directo al grano.  
>- En su pregunta va implícita a respuesta, señor que no se llama Suzuki - mi paciencia comenzaba a brillar por su ausencia - Lo que tengo que tratar con L, lo haré con él, no con usted.<br>- _No podrá acceder a él si antes no habla conmigo_ - dijo - _ya que soy el que le pasa estos asuntos._  
>- Creía que era el encargado de las llamadas particulares del caso Kira - fruncí el ceño.<br>- _Exacto_ - contestó - _Recojo toda la información que proporcionan los civiles y se la entrego a L. Si le parece interesante, toma cartas en el asunto_ - tuve la sensación que con aquella última frase me estaba dando un guiño, echándome un clave, vaya...

Aunque, de todas formas, por muy buena que fuera su excusa de los apodos, podía seguir siendo Kira perfectamente. Eran dos posibilidades reales y buenas, y que tenía que considerar. En esos momentos estaba en un punto muerto porque no podía confíar en la policía, sin embargo, era la única forma de llegar a L, pero también a Kira... Tal vez, eso incluso fuese positivo y no negativo ¿por qué ocultarme? Obviamente, no iba a hacer algo tipo _"Hola Kira, ¡estoy aquí! ven a por mí"_, pero el hecho de que le dijese algo de la información que tenía era una manera de ponerle en alerta y que se acercara a mí, en definitiva, el camino para poder dar con él. Sin embargo, quizás estaba dando por hecho demasiado y no estaba hablando con Kira, ni con nadie de su entorno... pero si fuera así, estaba hablando con alguien cercano del famoso detective y entonces, a quién haría venir a mí sería a L. Fuese como fuese, y si sabía medir muy bien palabras, me convertería en la ganadora de este juego.

- El asunto que me hace querer contactar con L es para denunciar la desaparición de la prometida de uno de los agentes del FBI asesinados, Raye Penber. El nombre de ella es Naomi Misora- dije. Al fin y al cabo, no le estaba contando nada que no le hubiera dicho a Ukita -que por cierto, no me quitaba ojo-, pero a esas alturas, tanto si estaba hablando con Kira como con alguien cercano a L, ya les había facilitado unos datos más que interesantes para ellos.  
>- <em>Naomi Misora...<em> - oí repetir a Suzuki. Por la voz con que dijo el nombre de mi hermana, sabía que había acertado...  
>- Sí - asentí - Ella estaba en Japón con él puesto que habían venido para casarse, aunque estoy segura que para L ese nombre significará mucho más y estoy segura que para Kira también.<br>- _¿Y usted quién es para saber tales datos?_ - preguntó - _Algunos son muy confidenciales y por el tono que ha usado, sabe perfectamente que Naomi Misora es más que una civil._ - ¡Vaya! así que él también sabía que Naomi no era una mujer corriente... De repente noté un escalofrío, pues ya era más que evidente que estaba hablando con Kira o... ¿con L?  
>- ¿Y usted sabe que Naomi Misora es más que una civil porque sabe quién es o porque lo acaba de ver en su registro o ficha policial? - ni me molesté en disimular mis sospechas.<br>- _Conteste a mi pregunta, por favor_ - dijo secamente.  
>- Soy una amiga de Naomi - mentí, no sin ganas de empezar un juego de "contesta tú primero a la mía" - y... - suspiré. Era todo o nada - Ella me facilitó cierta información muy revelante para el caso Kira - ya estaba todo apostado... incluso, mi vida - Pero como comprenderá, eso no se lo diré a usted que solo trata llamadas de particulares sobre el caso, así que por favor, entregue mi recado al mismo L. Kira se le adelantó con Naomi y de él depende que también lo haga conmigo.<br>- _Tendrá que dejarme algún dato más si quiere que L pueda ponerse en contacto con usted_ - ¡Mierda! Aquello era verdad... ¿Cómo le había dicho que me llamaba a Ukita?  
>- Mi nombre es Moira Shearer - recordé - Si L es tan bueno como dicen, estoy segura de que dará conmigo...<p>

* * *

><p>L había mandado poner cámaras en las casas de los sospechosos que investigaba el agente Penber. Él no podía negar el momento tenso que había sucedido hacía unos instantes, pues nada más y nada menos, el agente del FBI se ocupaba de seguir al entorno del jefe Soichiro Yagami. Aquello no había sido un plato de buen gusto para el detective, pues le caía bien dicho jefe. Era una persona honrada y con un alto sentido de la justicia como pocas quedaban en el mundo y que estaba arriesgando todo por estar con él. Nuevamente, se lo había demostrado cuando, incluso, le pidió que no dejara puntos muertos con las cámaras en su casa. L lo pensaba hacer igualmente, la opinión de él le era indifirente, pero tener su consentimiento aliviaba en cierto modo al pelinegro, pues había un 5% de posibilidades de que Kira estuviera entre los Yagami.<p>

Un 5%... Sentía que había dado otro paso más en su camino para enviar al patíbulo a Kira. La muerte de Raye Penber y la desaparición de Naomi Misora no podían ser casualidad, sin embargo... aquella llamada...le había dejado impactado y eso, no era nada fácil.

- _Kira se le adelantó con Naomi y de él depende que también lo haga conmigo..._

Aquella frase se le había quedado grabada como fuego. ¿Qué podía saber Naomi que ellos no supieran? Tenía los informes que Raye Penber le enviaba sobre sus sospechosos, menos los de la última semana... Esos no los tenía en su poder y entre las pertenencias que llevaba el agente Penber en el metro no se encontraban... ¿Quizás los tenía ella? ¿Por eso sabía algo más? No, era poco probable. En las investigaciones de Penber no había nada importante a destacar y si en los últimos días había cambiado de parecer o hubiera visto algo sospechoso, se lo habría hecho saber de inmediato, pero aún así, sería interesante tenerlos... Tendría que saber acerca de Naomi de inmediato.

La ex-agente del FBI era una vieja "amiga" de él. Una de las mujeres más capaces que había conocido, pues no en vano, gracias a su ayuda resolvió el caso más díficil que había tenido hasta el momento: el de BB. L no era cariñoso, pero si agradecido y así era como estaría con la señorita Misora eternamente. Por eso sentía que la búsqueda y bienestar de ella era primordial en esos momentos. Había sido sus ojos y sus oídos en el pasado, ahora él sería quien la encontrase...

- _Kira se le adelantó con Naomi y de él depende que también lo haga conmigo..._

Esa frase se repetía de nuevo en su mente. Si Kira se había adelantado con Misora, ¿quería decir que él sabía la información que poseía ella? Sí, eso era evidente, pero... ¿Quién era la persona que le había llamado? Sabía demasiado, incluso datos que no habían sido hechos públicos, como la identidad de Raye Penber. La prueba qe había empleado con los agentes de policía para saber si el asesino en serie se encontraba entre ellos, había sido precisamente esa: hacerles ponerse en su lugar y que explicasen como harían para averiguar si estaban ante Kira. Ninguno había dado la respuesta correcta, pero era fácil: dar un dato que la gente de a pie no supiera, un dato que solo los investigadores y el propio asesino conociesen, y aquella mujer es lo que había hecho. Y no solo eso, además, sabía que él conocía a Naomi ¿Cómo? ¿Quizás la tenía como rehén y la había obligado a hablar? Podía ser... L se llevó el pulgar a la boca, pues en cualquier caso, la persona que había llamado tenía un 20% de posibilidades de ser Kira... De no tener nada, a tener dos familias sospechosas y una mujer misteriosa. Eso era un avance.

No lo podía evitar, pero por una parte de él se sentía triunfante. Tenía que averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella voz con la que había hablado y cuanto antes. Por lo poco que habían hablado, había conseguido sacar un perfil psicológico muy interesante. La mujer era inteligente. Ella había captado los mínimos detalles de sus frases escuetas, como la excusa empleada del cambio de apodos y no solo eso, era muy visceral y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Como hizo Kira ante su reto por televisión. También se había guardado muy bien de no dar su verdadero nombre, algo en lo que habían fallado los detectives que estaban junto a él. Tomó la taza de su café y bebió un poco... Un rival muy interesante.

- Watari - dijo - ¿Has averiguado si la mujer ha dejado huellas dáctilares en el teléfono?  
>- Sí - afirmó mientras le servía una bandeja llena de pasteles - Ukita me ha dicho que llevaba guantes. - L sonrió, hasta ese pequeño detalle lo había controlado.<br>- Moira Shearer... - susurró para después comerse un pastelito.  
>- Me encanta esa mujer - comentó Watari.<br>- A mí también - respondió el detective - Su actuación en la película _Las Zapatillas Rojas_ fue sublime.

El truco había sido realmente bueno. Coger el nombre de una estrella para salvaguardar su verdadera identidad era una maniobra que solo alguien muy suspicaz haría... No lo olvidaría, pues quizás en un futuro a él también le serviría ese método. Moira Shearer era una famosa bailarina de ballet escocesa con un característico pelo rojizo que le hacía única. ¿Aquello eran pistas sobre la identidad de su sospechosa? _Si L es tan bueno como dicen, estoy segura de que dará conmigo..._ recordó... Sí, sentía que con eso le había dejado "miguitas de pan"

- Watari - pronunció el nombre de su tutor de nuevo - Sé que estás muy ocupado preparando todo el dispositivo de vigilancia para las familias Yagami y Kitamura, pero ¿podrías investigar el historial de Naomi Misora? por favor.  
>- Claro - sonrió él.<br>- ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó el detective curioso.  
>- Les he permitido que tengan el resto del día libre - dijo el anciano mientras tecleaba en el pórtatil.<br>- Me parece bien - dijo mientras seguía comiendo - Tienen que estar lo más lúcidos posible. - Watari, entonces, comenzó a imprimir unos papeles y se los entregó.  
>- Naomi Misoria - leyó en alto para él - Hija de Masaki Misora y Airi Johnson... ¿Ése es el nombre de soltera de la madre?<br>- Parecer ser - contestó.  
>- No tiene hermanos, ni hermanas - observó - Sus abuelos...<br>- L, ¿Por qué miras a su familia? - preguntó curioso.  
>- Alguien que posee tal información sobre la vida de la ex-agente Misora, tiene un 75% de posibilidades de ser de su entorno.<br>- Pero, si esa tal Moira es Kira... - meditó Watari - ¿Piensas que alguién de su propia familia podría matar al prometido de la señorita Misora y quién sabe si a ella?  
>- Kira piensa que tiene la misión divina de purgar al mundo de toda maldad - dijo apartando sus ojos de los papeles para mirar directamente al hombre mayor con aquellos ojos oscuros - Quién se posicione en su contra se convierte automáticamente en su enemigo. Su carácter pueril hace que piense que es un dios que está haciendo justicia, por eso, si ha de sacrificar a su familia por el bien del resto de la humanidad, lo hará. No es extrañar que mate a sus allegados si se oponen a él. - concluyó volviendo a los papeles.<br>- Mmmmm... - Watari siguió preparando todo el dispositivo de vigilancia.

Aquel triunfo que hace unos instantes sentía el detective se iba difuminando. Se encontraba ante un punto muerto, puesto que su teoría de que la mujer de la llamada fuera del entorno de Naomi se desvanecía. Su familia era pequeña y no había nadie digno de sospechas... y si había, eran hombres. L se sirvió más café y hechó 8 terrones de azúcar de en uno en uno. Moira Shearer ¿Quién era?

- Watari - el hombre mayor se giró en su silla para mirarle - ¿Se sabe cuál fue la residencia del agente Penber en su estancia en Japón? - el hombre no contestó, volvió a teclear y luego le pasó de nuevo papeles impresos al detective - Gracias.

La residencia del agente del FBI había sido un apartamento en pleno centro de Tokyo. Ese hecho era más que interesante, casi todos los demás se habían alojado en diferentes hoteles de la ciudad... Que el agente Penber fuera el único que residía en una casa particular, decía mucho. Tenía que ser alguién de su entorno y estaba seguro, ahora, con este nuevo dato, en un 90%, pero ¿Quién podía ser si nadie tenía el perfil?

Decidió no molestar más al brillante inventor y alcanzó su propio pórtatil. Se dió cuenta, gracias a google maps, que esa casa estaba a una distancia relativamente corta de la más prestigiosa Escuela de Danza de Japón ¿Otra miga de pan? Claro. Moira Shearer y una escuela de danza... todo comenzaba a tener sentido... pero, ¿qué relación podía tener Misora con el ballet? Se le ocurrió mirar el propietario de aquel apartamento. No tardó en encontrar el nombre: Henry Wallace.

- ¿Henry Wallace? - dijo sorprendido en alto. Sentía que la mujer del teléfono estaba jugando con él.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre L? - le habia asombrado esa reacción del detective.<br>- Watari, investiga sobre ese hombre, por favor - pidió.

El hombre no tardó ni cinco minutos en entregarle otro informe. Henry Wallace era un prestigioso banquero franco-escocés. ¿Escocés? Moira Shearer era escocesa... De nuevo, una miga más. Aquel banquero ahora residía en Japón, sin embargo, poseía bajo su propiedad otra casa que parecía estar más acorde a su estatus, entonces ¿Para que tenía aquel otro apartamento? ¿Qué relación tenía con Naomi? Aquello parecía un laberinto sin salida... ¿o no? Él estaba casado con una tal Airi Wallace... El nombre coincidía con el de Airi Johnson... ¿Casualidad? El detective tecleó rápidamente el nombre de la mujer en los archivos policiales y dió con ella.

Antes Johnson, su nombre de soltera, ahora Wallace, su nombre de casada. Se quedó viuda de su primer marido, un agente del FBI muerto en un tiroteo. Pero algo llamó más la atención a L. La mujer tenía... ¡dos hijas!. Una del primer matrimonio y la otra del segundo. Naomi Misora y Danielle Wallace. Sus dedos fueron más que veloces para buscar el nombre de la segunda y...

L no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Ante él, en la pantalla del ordenador, aparecía la ficha policial de una chica pelirroja de mirada intensa, pero sonrisa dulce. La primera bailarina de la Compañía Nacional de Ballet de Japón, la hermanastra de Naomi Misora, la cuñada de Raye Penber, la mujer del teléfono y posiblemente... Kira.

- Watari - pronunció por última vez en la tarde el nombre del que era como un padre para él - ¿Crees que podrías hackear el ordenador de Danielle Wallace? Quiero ponerme en contacto con ella como L.

...

* * *

><p>Quería dar las gracias por los reviews y los mensajes de poyo que me dejáis.<p>

A Toni por ese parece review tan laaaaaaargo y constructivo jajajaja. Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho. Y maldito seas que me lees la mente ¬¬ xD

A Obito, me hace ilusión que te guste la historia, ahora te dejaré un review en la tuya: _La Histora de L_.

A Gaby, que aquí tienes el nuevo capi! ajajajajaja

Y Alice, obvio, que siemre está ahí :)

¿Qué os pareció este capi? ¿No es gracioso que tanto Dani como L sospechen el uno del otro de ser Kira? jajajaja. Por ciero, que los fans de L, por fin, en este capi, le habéis tenido para rato :)

Bueno, espero opiniones!

Muaaaa!


	9. Observación

Una música de estilo clásico sonaba en la casa. Las notas llegaban hasta los altavoces del portátil de L.

Había pasado un día desde que descubriera la verdadera identidad de la mujer que había llamado con la interesante información, la hermana de Naomi Misora: Danielle Wallace. La mayor sospechosa que tenía en esos momentos de ser Kira. Precisamente, esa era la razón por la que no se había puesto antes en contacto con ella como L, puesto que a Watari no le supuso mucho problema hackear el ordenador de la chica, pero necesitaba observar su comportamiento antes de abordarla.

Afortunadamente, el apartamento donde residía era lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder usar los dos ordenadores de los que disponía la sospechosa para que fueran utilizados como cámaras. Watari era un genio que había logrado convertir aquellos aparatos tecnológicos en verdaderas herramientas para el espionaje, ahorrándose tener que instalar todo un dispositivo de cámaras y micros que hubiera retrasado mucho la operación.

L ahora observaba el salón de la casa, tan sólo ocupado por un pequeño perro que dormía plácidamente en un sofá. Gracias al portátil de la señorita Wallace, podía contemplar aquella escena. En el otro pc, uno de mesa, le mostraba el dormitorio del piso de arriba, pero se encontraba tan desierto como lo estaba el piso de abajo, salvo por la presencia del perro, por supuesto. Desgraciadamente, aquellos ordenadores no alcanzaban a mostrar donde estaba la dueña de la casa en esos momentos: la terraza cerrada.

Danielle Wallace llevaba varias horas, junto a otra chica que L suponía que debía ser compañera, e incluso amiga, ensayando lo que parecía ser ballet, a juzgar por la música que podía escuchar.

- El dispositivo de vigilancia de la familia Kitamura ya está listo – anunció Watari mientras le servía unas rodajas de melón con jamón.

- Bien – respondió L.

- El Jefe Yagami se encargará esta tarde de distraer a su familia para permitirnos entrar a su casa y colocar sin problemas las cámaras – continuó diciendo su mentor.

- Perfecto – el detective comenzó a quitar las lonchas de jamón que había encima de los trozos de melón – Es admirable el comportamiento de Soichiro Yagami.

- Sin duda – dijo Watari.

Lo cierto es que así era. L podía a llegar entender la postura de Yagami. Evidentemente, no era una situación cómoda para él, y en verdad, no lo era para nadie del equipo. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera negado en rotundo al escuchar las órdenes de L, pero la confianza que tenía sobre la inocencia de su familia, era la que le servía de motor para seguir adelante con la petición del detective, aunque su posición quedara en evidencia.

Las probabilidades de que Kira fuese una de las personas del entorno de los Kitamura y Yagami eran del 5%, frente al 20% de Danielle Wallace. Las sensibilidades del resto del equipo de investigación estaban a flor de piel. Todos querían y respetaban al Jefe Soichiro, y aunque cumplieran con las peticiones que el pelinegro requería, lo hacían con desconfianza y desgana al estar heridos porque se sospechara de su superior.

- Watari -dijo L – Recuerda mantener en estricto secreto todo lo relacionado con Danielle Wallace, no quiero que los demás sepan de la existencia de esta mujer.

- Por supuesto – contestó el inventor – Pero L ¿Por qué no compartirás este nuevo rumbo de la investigación con el resto?

L clavó el tenedor, que previamente había cogido de la mesa, para clavarlo en uno de los pequeños cachitos de melón. Se lo llevó a la boca y masticó con parsimonia.

- Pues porque... - tragó – Ahora mismo no son imparciales. La acusación de Soichiro Yagami les ha afectado demasiado por la cercanía que tienen con él y quiero que estén centrados en las dos familias sospechosas, por incómodo que les sea. Comunicarles que hay otro sospechoso, sospechosa en este caso, hará que, inconscientemente, todas sus deducciones se centren en apuntar a Wallace como culpable, perdiendo por completo la capacidad de investigar a cualquier otro del que podamos pensar que sea Kira, y por lo tanto, su objetividad también se verá menguada. La señorita Danielle no les toca nada y el Jefe Yagami sí, así que eso será lo que ocurrirá si se enteran. Puede que las probabilidades que hay sobre ella de ser el asesino que buscamos sean mayores, pero eso no exime a que el resto, aunque en menor porcentaje, también tengan posibilidades de ser Kira.

- Entiendo – sonrió Watari para luego volver a su quehaceres.

Mientras seguía comiendo melón, L volvió a mirar a la pantalla donde se veía la casa de Danielle Wallace. Ninguna novedad. Tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que acabara de ensayar.

Su atención se centró en el archivo policial de la chica. Dejó el tenedor a un lado para coger con la punta de los dedos las esquinas de los papeles que mostraban el historial delictivo de la hermana de Naomi Misora. Lo revisó por enésima vez: era impecable. Tampoco era de extrañar, ya que si Kira se creía con la capacidad de juzgar quien era digno de vivir y quien de morir, él mismo tendría que ser el primero en ser un ejemplo para la sociedad. Pero lo cierto era es que un archivo tan inmaculadamente perfecto... era muy sospechoso. L se llevó el pulgar a la boca pensativo.

- Menos mal que te he convencido para hacer un descanso – oyó a través de los altavoces.

Miró a la pantalla y vio que ambas chicas habían acabado sus ensayos y habían entrado al salón.

- Pues no deberías haberlo hecho – dijo Danielle Wallace que se secaba con una toalla el sudor que tenía por su cara y cuello – Tantos días sin hacer nada pasan factura y ahora mismo no tengo ni el nivel mínimo que me exigirán.

¿Con la reciente pérdida de su cuñado y la desaparición de Naomi Misora le preocupaba más el ballet? Aquello le pareció muy interesante a L: la chica no se sentía culpable... tal y como actuaba Kira, asesinando sin piedad.

- ¡Pero tía! - exclamó la otra chica de la que el detective desconocía el nombre - ¿Con todo lo que llevas encima y aún te exiges tanto? - preguntó.

- Me exijo porque ya sabes... – Wallace calló un momento para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua – Esta es la última oportunidad que me doy para continuar bailando.

L rebuscó entre otros papeles que tenía en la mesa hasta dar con el currículum de la sospechosa. Tenía una carrera envidiable y prometedora. Al parecer, era muy buena bailarina. Había estudiado en las mejores escuelas, notas más que excelentes y había participado en varias funciones desde que tenía ocho años con mucho éxito... En definitiva, todo perfecto, salvo una pequeño detalle: había sido despedida de la Primera Compañía de Ballet de los Ángeles, aunque no se esclarecía el porqué. Tendría que investigarlo más a fondo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué decía que aquella era su última oportunidad, siendo tan extraordinaria en el baile como parecía? ¿Sería la decepción que hubo de sentir cuando la apartaron de su puesto de bailarina en los Estados Unidos lo que le habría llevado a esa decisión?

- Ambas sabemos que este mundo es asqueroso por la competición que hay entre bailarinas – dijo la amiga – pero no te preocupes, todos los del equipo te quieren a ti, así que, por mucha lagarta que te quiera quitar el papel, no lo conseguirán.

- Ya, pero no me gustaría averiguar hasta donde llega su paciencia, Hina - se lamentó.

- Ni que fuera culpa tuya todo lo que te ha sucedido – contestó la tal Hina.

- Pero con toda el dinero que hay de por medio, que sea culpa mía o no, les da igual – dijo Wallace – La inversión es la inversión.

- Y tú eres su inversión – dijo dándola un codazo de confianza – Y Alexander... - dijo canturreando. Al parecer ese hombre era del gusto de la amiga.

- Agh, sí. Y ese. – dijo con asco la hermana de la ex-agente del FBI.

- Mira que eres rara – se encogió de hombres para luego abrir coger un plátano del cesto de frutas que había en la barra americana de la cocina. - Ese tío es un bombón y le gustas. ¿ Por qué le rechazas?

- Porque es un baboso. - dijo sin más.

- Pues me ha pedido tu móvil en varias ocasiones. - canturreó de nuevo.

- Espero que no se lo hayas dado...

L miró si Watari había traído algo más de comida, ya que aquella conversación de féminas le comenzó a aburrir de manera considerada...

- ¿Cuándo volverán tus padres? - por fin algo interesante de oír.

- Creo que en una semana – contestó Wallace – Mi madre aún no le ha dicho a mi padre que Naomi ha desaparecido.

Si L fuera tan expresivo como la chica que tenía por nombre Hina, hubiera puesto la misma expresión facial que ella: la de auténtica sorpresa.

- ¿¡Y cuándo pensáis decirle algo!? - exclamó.

- Oyes, ya sabes como es mi padre – dijo – Sí se entera de la desaparición de Naomi, es capaz de encerrarme en un convento de clausura para que esté segura y no me pase nada. – L se mordió el pulgar. No le interesaba que el padre apareciera y se llevase a su sospechosa número uno. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. - Además, estoy segura que Naomi está bien – sus palabras no parecían convincentes.

- Espero que sí...

Al poco rato, la amiga se marchó. Fue en la soledad de la chica cuando L pudo ver la auténtica naturaleza de la chica.

_Parecía segura de sí misma, desde luego muy insistente en lograr hablar con L y se mostraba algo nerviosa. También tenía mucho carácter, aunque con lo guapa que era ¿Quién no la perdonaría?_

Aquellas fueron las palabras que empleó Ukita cuando le pidió que la describiera. El detective admitía que a su compañero no le faltaba razón. Era tal y como la describía, pero estando acompañada meramente por el silencio y de su propia compañía, veía en ella un aura de gran tristeza. Se la veía como si estuviera soportando todo el peso del mundo... ¿El nuevo mundo que Kira estaba dispuesto a conseguir? Podría ser..., pero Kira no sentiría remordimientos por los actos realizados, más aun cuando le servirían para alcanzar su meta, y en la expresión de Danielle Wallace, ahora sentada en el sofá, no es que reflejara remordimientos, sino auténtica culpa. Aquella era una contradicción que podía bajar sus probabilidades a un 18% de ser quien L buscaba.

Se comenzó a quitar sus bailarinas y al detective le fascinó como aparecieron ante su pantalla los destrozados y sangrantes pies de la mujer. Era evidente que cualquier bailarín, sobre todo de ballet, tendría aquella parte del cuerpo muy maltratada debido al gran esfuerzo que requería esa modalidad de baile, solo había que fijarse en un gran artista como era Edgar Degas, que para sus obras se inspiraba en los límites a los que eran capaz llevar las bailarinas sus cuerpos, en su dolor físico, pero como tenía los pies Danielle Wallace iba más allá... Era como un autocastigo. Era un dato muy interesante...

L quiso ponerse en contacto con ella en ese mismo instante. La curiosidad que tenía era tal que hasta le quemaba. Además, estaba deseoso de escuchar que nueva información tenía ese chica y que él desconocía, de que investigaciones había hecho su antigua conocida Naomi Mirosa. Sin embargo, esperó a que la chica se pusiera cómoda para hablar. Era esencial que estuviera a gusto con la situación para atraerla hacía él, fuera Kira o no.

* * *

><p>¡Holas, holas!<p>

Madre mía, después de siglos -bueno tanto no- pero sí ¡años!, literalmente años... Vuelvo a estos lugares :D

Los dioses shinigami han querido que, de nuevo, Death Note haya caído en mi mundo y aquí estoy, continuando una historia que dejé hace tiempo, pero después de todo, a mis dedos le picaban mucho el hecho de seguir escribiendo este Fanfic que comencé con tanto cariño.

No sé cuando volveré escribir, pero seguramente pronto, todo depende de esa cosa llamada inspiración, que parece que ha venido a mi vida para quedarse un rato bieeeeeeeeeeen largo.

Muchos saludos al que lea esto, y ya que estás... ¿Me dejas un review?

Muaaaaa!


	10. Contacto

Tercer día sin saber absolutamente nada de Naomi. Ya había desistido en llamar y dejarle mensajes en el contestador, ya que éste, a estas alturas, me avisaba de que estaba lleno y de que no entraría ninguno más.

- _¿Dónde estarás Naomi?_ - me pregunté entre pensamientos.

La casa se me caía encima, el estrés del trabajo me estaba machacando, pero, sobre todo, era el no tener noticias de mi hermana lo que estaba acabando conmigo. Mierda ¿Cómo podía lidiar con todo esto?

En mi mente no paraba de decirme que estaría con L, y sabiendo como era el detective por oídas, podría ser que le hubiese reclutado para el caso, sin dejar que avisara a nadie de ese hecho, pero joder, Naomi, pese a todo, podría encontrar la manera de ponerse en contacto conmigo sin que L se diera cuenta.

Conocía a la perfección la manera de actuar de mi hermana como agente del FBI- Bien era verdad que se concentraba de lleno en sus casos, hasta tal punto de olvidarse que había un mundo exterior que seguía existiendo más allá de sus investigaciones, pero lo cierto era que tarde o temprano llamaba o ponía algún sms con escuetas palabras como "Estoy trabajando, pronto hablamos.", y con ello ya sabía que andaría sumergida en un alguna investigación de la que no había que interrumpirla. Tarde o temprano siempre volvía, pero tres días habían pasado...

Tres días, bueno, definitivamente, no era para tanto. En otras ocasiones había estado más perdida. Recordaba el caso de BB de los Ángeles, el que le catapultó en su carrera y en el que también estaba metido de por medio aquel L. Se involucró tanto en aquello, que incluso llegó a pasar un mes hasta volver a saber de ella. Entonces ¿Por qué me preocupaba ahora tanto? Claro, si contamos con que su prometido estaba muerto porque había sido asesinado por un tío conocido como Kira que mata a cualquiera que se le opusiera, y que encima, tiene unos superpoderes que le permiten hacerlo con tan solo saber el nombre y la cara de su víctima... así que no es que fuera cuestión de preocuparse, sino de volverse loca.

Para colmo hacía un día que había ido a la Jefatura de Policía para intentar ponerme en contacto con L, y aún no había tenido respuesta alguna. ¡Malditos inútiles! después de todo lo que me marearon para al final hablar con ese que no se llamaba Suzuki y que, a mi parecer, era un auténtico inepto. Lo peor era que se trataba del encargado de pasar toda la información que los civiles podían tener sobre Kira a L. Seguro que no había sido lo suficientemente claro en su explicación ante el detective, o no se había enterado de nada de lo que yo le había dicho y al comunicarse con él, éste no hubiera considerado interesante mi llamada. Estaba segura... sino ¿Por qué todavía no se habría puesto en contacto conmigo? Con toda la información que facilité, yo lo hubiera hecho al segundo de enterarme. O quizás Suzuki fuese Kira y ahora estaría planeando como matarme sin que los otros policías sospechasen de que justo, la chica que llamó con información reveladora, fuese asesinada... Las pistas falsas que había dejado para encontrarme, al fin y al cabo, no eran muy complicadas ¿no?

Tenía que haber acompañado a Naomi. Lo tenía que haber hecho ¡Es que soy estúpida! No tenía ni idea de porqué me había dejado convencer por mi hermana para dejarla sola en aquel momento donde se iba a exponer abiertamente como oponente de Kira, decidida a atraparle. ¿En qué estaba pensando para dejarme convencer? Más aún, cuando tenía todo clase de malos presentimientos...

Presentimientos... malos... Éstos se presentaban ante mi como unos mensajeros con susurros que gritaban las peores noticias, y según pasaban las horas, los minutos, los segundos, se me hacía más difícil acallarlos.

Decidí cocinar algo para distraerme. No me podía engañar a mi misma: llevaba varios días sin comer y sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Toda la situación en la que ahora me veía, había hecho que me olvidase completamente de algo tan vital como era alimentarse. ¡Dios! Me estaba volviendo loca.

Me acerqué a la nevera y abrí su puerta. Menuda estampa más poco alentadora. Estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un cartón de leche ya caducado, la mitad de un limón podrido y un par de porciones de tarta de nata con fresas. No puedo negar que el desánimo llegó raudo y veloz hasta mi. Sentía que todos los sucesos que estaban pasando en mi vida me superaban, uno por uno, y me sentía tan sola... Cogí el limón y lo tiré a la basura, luego el cartón de leche y lo vacié en el fregadero, para luego enviarle al mismo destino que había sufrido su compañero amarillo. Con la tarta me quedé algo pensativa... quizás aún estuviera buena. Metí el dedo índice en la nata y probé. Mmmmm... exquisita. Sé perfectamente que después de días sin comer, una tarta no es lo más idóneo para volver a llenar el estómago, pero tenía tanta hambre y tan pocas ganas de salir a comprar... así que cogí una cuchara y comencé a devorar una deliciosa porción. De todas formas, era una solución momentánea y tarde o temprano, tendría que abastecer mi casa de comida, pero como ya dije, mis ganas de ir al supermercado brillaban por su ausencia. Quizás debería comprar algo online y que me lo trajeran a casa... ¡Sí! Esa era muy buena idea.

Con el plato en una mano y la cuchara en otra, mientras seguía comiendo, me acerqué a mi portátil, que lo había dejado en la mesita de café del salón. Cuando me senté en el sofá y dejé de lado mi tentempié, lo cogí para ponerlo en mi regazo y buscar la web del super.

¡Un momento!

¡Estaba encendido!

¿Lo había encendido yo?

No, porque, de hecho, desde hacía un día, o quizás dos, no tocaba el ordenador. Y yo no soy de las que lo deja encendido, y más después de tantos días sin usarlo. En una ocasión, había leído que los aparatos electrónicos eran canales de entrada para energías de otras dimensiones, y puede que fuera muy supersticiosa, pero desde entonces, cada vez que no iba a usar algún objeto electrónico, lo apagaba inmediatamente. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahora encendido mi ordenador?

Me fijé, y para más detalle, mi correo electrónico estaba abierto. Pero ¿Qué...? ¿Los virus de hoy en día eran capaces de hacer eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No entendía nada y menos aún cuando vi que tenía un email de Hina ¡Pero si hacía dos horas que había estado en mi casa! ¿Por qué me había enviado un correo hacía apenas cinco minutos? Quizás se hubiera dejado algo en casa, pero conocía a la perfección a mi amiga y yo sabía que tanto si se hubiera olvidado algo en mi apartamento, como si se tratase de cualquier otro asunto, me hubiera llamado por teléfono, no se hubiera puesto en contacto conmigo por correo.

Por un momento decidí que no tenía que abrir ese mensaje. Seguro que era un virus. Era la única explicación razonable que podía dar a: que mi ordenador estuviera encendido, justo con mi correo abierto y además con un mensaje de Hina enviado hace cinco minutos... Pero, ¿y si el email tenía algo que ver con la Compañía de Ballet o la Escuela? En definitiva, ¿Por qué Hina me habría enviado un email?

En esos momentos. sentí que mi curiosidad me vencía en esa batalla que estaba teniendo conmigo misma. Me maldecí por no tener una voluntad más fuerte y abrí el correo electrónico. Quizás me convirtiera en la Pandora del siglo XXI y aquel mensaje sería la nueva Caja de Pandora...

_Danielle Wallace:_

_Desde el momento en que ha abierto este correo electrónico, se ha puesto en marcha un dispositivo de comunicación de emergencia del que, automáticamente, usted se ha convertido en responsable para poder llevarlo a cabo._

_Por favor, siga con minuciosa atención las instrucciones que le voy a explicar, puesto que no habrá otra ocasión para que pueda realizarlas._

_Acceda a la página web de .co y registrese con el diminutivo que se puede formar con su nombre: Elle. Una vez hecho, ingrese en la sala para "mayores de 40", canal número cinco. Cuando lo haga, abra un mensaje privado al usuario llamado SweetCoffe y espere indicaciones. _

_Tiene cinco minutos, a partir de este momento, para hacer lo que se le ha escrito en las líneas anteriores. No se demore. Esta cooperación es de vital importancia._

_L_

_Pd.- Esta es la manera más segura y menos complicada de poder contactarla, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de usar el correo electrónico de tu compañera. Discúlpeme si se ha sentido invadida._

… ¿¡Invadida!? ¿¡Comunicación de emergencia!? ¿¡Yo responsable!? ¿¡Acceder a una web de citas!? ¿¡SweetCoffee!? ¿¡L!?... ¿¡L!?... ¡L!

Esto no podía estar pasando. Bueno, sí que podía estar pasando porque, de hecho, es lo que había buscado al ir a la Jefatura de Policía, pero no me había imaginado que todo fuera a ocurrir así, de esta manera tan surrealista. Tuve que leer otras cuatro veces cada palabra de aquel mensaje para terminar de creérmelo. ¿En serio el prestigioso detective L quería ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de una web de busca-parejas por internet? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? Yo imaginaba que daría conmigo y que me llamaría por teléfono, pero no esto... ¿Podría ser una broma? No, porque nadie sabía que había estado en la Jefatura preguntando por L. Mi madre e Hina si sabían que había ido a denunciar la desaparición de Naomi, algo que era lógico de hacer consciente a la policía, teniendo en cuenta que era la prometida de uno de los agentes del FBI que investigaba el caso Kira, pero me había ahorrado el contarlas las conclusiones que habíamos sacado mi hermana y yo, y que había buscado todas las maneras posibles para transmitírselas a L. Sabía hasta que punto era peligroso meterse en este juego, por lo que decidí mantenerlas al margen, así que... No. No era una broma. Este era L. ¿O quizás Kira haciéndose pasar por L? Tendría que tener mucho cuidado...

Miré el reloj y quedaban dos minutos para cumplir con las instrucciones. Ingresé con rapidez en la web y me registré con el nick de Elle. Mayores de 40... canal 5... ¡Había mucha gente! No podía creer que hubiesen tantas personas que utilizasen ese medio para encontrar el amor. Y yo que creía que pese a los avances tecnológicos, el contacto humano siempre estaría por encima, pero ya veía que no...

Bajé el cursor buscando los nicks que empezaran por "s" y lo ví.

_SweetCoffee_.

¿Cómo le debía saludar? "Hola, soy Danielle Wallace", "Buenas tardes, he seguido las instrucciones tal y como me ha dejado en el mail"... Me estaba comiendo mucho la cabeza.

- Hola - escribí. Era un saludo educado y simple, sin complicaciones.

Esperé un minuto hasta que respondieron.

- _Veo que ha sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí en el tiempo acordado. Felicidades._

¡Será engreído! ¿¡Qué me tomaba por gilipollas!?

- Tratándose usted de quien pienso que se debe tratar – no podía asegurar al 100x100 si estaba chateando con L, un subordinado o el mismísimo Kira, y de si esa sala de chat era segura como para dar nombres - Veo que ha sido capaz de localizarme tras dejarle ayer las pistas a su incompetente subordinado. Felicidades.

- _¿Incompetente? - _respondió con rapidez.

- Suzuki y su revelación del sistema de cambio de nombres que tienen, pero, eso ahora, no tiene importancia – tecleé.

- _Entiendo._ – escribió. Tras un pequeño rato añadió. - _Tranquila, podemos hablar sin temor por este medio, así que puede dirigirse hacía mi como L._

_- _¿Es usted L? - quería creer que sí, pero no las tenía todas conmigo.

- _Sí. _

_- _¿Cómo podría demostrarlo? - le di a enter - Si bien es cierto que puedo estar hablando con L ¿Quién me dice que no es usted Kira?

- _Si fuese Kira ¿No cree que ya le hubiera matado? _

_- _De hecho, creo que aún no me hubiese matado, pero sí lo estaría planeando.

- _Explíquese_. - se mostraba interesado por mi opiniones.

- Bien. Kira está infiltrado entre los investigadores del caso o en su entorno. Eso lo sé por Raye Penber... - hice una pausa para pensar levemente como iba a transcribir mis pensamientos – De modo que, teniendo ese dato presente, sumando a que Raye está muerto, su prometida desaparecida ¿No sería curioso que también muriese yo, familiar directo de los dos, inmediatamente después de esos sucesos y más aún, sabiendo que fui a la Jefatura a denunciar la desaparición de mi hermana y, más importante, diciendo que tengo información sobre el caso? - hice una pausa para descansar mis dedos – Creo que si Kira me matara inmediatamente, sería muy estúpido por su parte. Sería peor que ponerse un cartel de neón en la cabeza poniendo "Yo soy Kira".

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

- _Su capacidad de razonamiento es sorprendente, señorita Wallace. Le felicito nuevamente._

En serio ¿Este tío de que iba?

- Por eso digo que puede ser L o Kira – añadí.

- _Muy bien._ - escribió –_ He de suponer que, tomando al pie de la letra su conversación con el agente de la Jefatura que le atendió y Suzuki, estaba muy unida a su hermana como para que ella le compartiera información sobre el caso y sus averiguaciones. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

- Sí, sí lo está – contesté.

- _Entonces, deduzco que también, en su día, Naomi Misora le contaría todo acerca del Caso del Asesino en Serie BB de los Ángeles._ - de hecho sí. Podría narrar la historia de ese caso al detalle. Naomi no es que me lo contara una vez, sino mil veces – _Creo que el nombrarle el nombre del caso es suficiente para demostrar que yo soy L. _- leí después de haber rememorado algunos detalles de aquella aventura de Naomi.

- Recuerdo que mi hermana mencionó que aquellas investigaciones las realizó a espaldas del FBI – anoté – pero su resolución quedó patente en su curriculum que, para alguien de la policía, sería muy fácil de encontrar.

- _De acuerdo_ – pese a que la conversación estaba siendo escrita, tenía la sensación de que estaba irritado –_ Entonces, pregunte cualquier cosa sobre ese caso._

- Bien – pensé por un momento en alguna cosa que fuera imposible de decir sino se fuera L o Naomi - ¿Cómo se ponía L en contacto con mi hermana?

- _La primera vez, al igual que he hecho con usted, hackeé el correo electrónico de Raye Penber, pero eso solo fue porque necesitaba un primer contacto y hacerla consciente de que estaba interesado en sus servicios. _- envió para luego seguir con su explicación – _Nuestro primer diálogo fue después de que leyera el email, cuando accedió al tercer bloqueo de la tercera sección del servidor Funny Dish. Yo mismo le pedí en el mensaje que hackeara el firewall. Posteriormente, y para el resto del caso, fue a través del móvil, con un número que había decodificado cinco veces y que era totalmente seguro._

Increíble, palabra por palabra tal cual me contó Naomi. Incluso con algún dato más como el tercer bloqueo y la tercera sección de los que no estaba segura si sabía o no me acordaba ya... Me tuve que tragar mi orgullo.

- Sí, definitivamente, es usted L – escribí emocionada.

- _Me alegro de que ya esté segura._ – envió, pero aún seguía escribiendo – _Ahora lea con atención. Nuestra charla se ha alargado y este es un canal de chat que he dispuesto yo mismo con una fecha de caducidad. El resto de chateadores creen que es una ampliación de los servicios de la web, pero en realidad, no es así. Estar rodeados de más gente que busca pareja y en un canal fabricado por mi, han permitido que contactarnos sea seguro, pero no es una medida duradera_ - si, tenía lógica lo que decía - _En tres minutos desaparecerá este servidor._

- ¡Un momento! - tecleé lo más rápido posible – ¿Y cómo volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted? - aún no le había dicho de las averiguaciones de Naomi y mías y el chat este se cerraba.

- _Cuando este canal de contactos se cierre, baje inmediatamente a la portería de su edificio, le aseguro que su portero no se encontrará allí._ - ¡Já! Eso habría que verlo, mi adorado portero era como el capitán de un barco: el último en abandonarlo o sino, moría con él. - _Busque donde guarda las llaves de repuesto de los apartamentos en la caja fuerte que se encuentra debajo su mesa. La combinación es: 550659. En el compartimento donde verá sus llaves habrá una pequeña caja negra. Cójala y vuelva a su piso. Una vez en su casa, abra la caja y encienda el teléfono._

Y se cortó todo. El chat aquel se había caído tal y como dijo L.

Dejé el portátil a un lado y me recosté en el sofá. De mi cuerpo salió un suspiro que parecía haber sido provocado por haber estado soportando durante un rato todo el peso del planeta Tierra. Definitivamente, todo esto era muy fuerte. Había perdido toda esperanza, pero L se había puesto en contacto conmigo. No lo voy a negar, pero tenía ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante. La muerte de mi cuñado, los problemas con mi padre, la presión del trabajo, la desaparición de mi hermana, notar el aliento del peligro todo sobre mi nuca... todo, absolutamente todo me ejercía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero ahora L, el mismísimo L, me había tomado en cuenta como para haberse puesto en contacto conmigo. Me sentía tan feliz, que eso es de lo que tenía ganas: de llorar, porque por fin la justicia comenzaba a actuar.

Demasiadas emociones, pero tenía que serenarme, aún tenía algo que hacer.

Acaricié a Cherry y me puse un jersey que podía hacer las veces de vestido. Aún seguía con el mallot puesto de los ensayos en mi terraza. Me calcé unas zapatillas y cogí las llaves. Cuando salí, vi que tuve la suerte de que el ascensor estaba en mi piso y sin dudarlo, me metí en él para luego pulsar el botón de la planta 0. Aún estaba reticente a creer que mi portero no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo, por lo que en el trayecto comencé a pensar cualquier excusa para distraerlo y abrir la caja fuerte. Pero cual fue muy sorpresa que al salir del elevador, vi que la portería estaba desierta...

Desde luego parecía que L borraba todos los obstáculos que se interponían en el camino de sus decisiones.

Pasé al cuartito donde estaba la mesa con la caja fuerte. Me aseguré antes de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Toda precaución era poca.

- 550659 – dije en alto mientras apretaba los botones con los números correspondientes.

La caja se abrió al instante y pude ver que se dividía en numerosos compartimentos, cada uno con la llave de cada apartamento de todo el edificio. Busqué el que debía ser el mio y, efectivamente, había una pequeña caja.

Sin distraerme mucho más, cerré la caja fuerte y salí lo más rápido que pude, no quería ser descubierta.

En el ascensor no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Parecía James Bond, pero en versión femenina, con tanta misión y tanto secretismo...

Una vez de vuelta en mi salón, abrí la cajita. La sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi que se trataba del último móvil que había salido al mercado, me es imposible de describir. Este L no se andaba con tonterías. Observé, que también la caja contenía un pequeño papel. El código PIN, claro. Encendí el teléfono y marqué los cuatro número que ponía en el pequeño trozo de hoja.

Nada más ser encendido sonó el teléfono. Descolgué.

- _Soy L _– oí a la ya famosamente voz sintética del detective. Desde que había lanzado el duelo por televisión a Kira, todos los canales de televisión lo habían estado repitiendo todos los días.

- Danielle – contesté.

- _Por favor, proceda a contar que es lo que sabe._ – dijo sin más.

- Bien – me senté en el sofá – Por donde empezar... - dije en alto, pero más bien para mí.

- _A ser posible, por el principio _– puse los ojos en blanco ¿Es que se lo tomaba todo literalmente?

- Verá L, primero quiero dejarle constancia de que yo no tenía ni idea de la verdadera razón de la estancia de mi cuñado y mi hermana en Japón – expliqué – Todos los que les conocíamos, creíamos que era porque el agente Penber quería conocer a mis padres antes de la boda con Naomi. De hecho, pensando que era así, les ofrecí mi casa para que se quedaran durante su estancia. Y ahora que lo pienso – recordé - Raye siempre se mostró más insistente en ir a un hotel, pero al final le convencí de que en mi piso estarían mejor. - dije - Mi apartamento no es muy grande y un día, como debían de creer que yo estaba dormida, les oí hablar. Hablaban sobre que Raye estaba siguiendo a alguien, pero no dijeron mucho más. - paré esperando que quizás tendría alguna pregunta, pero no fue así, así que continué - Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Raye estaba aquí por alguna razón más que desconocía. Como ha supuesto antes, mi hermana y yo estamos muy unidas, así que no dudé ni un momento en preguntarle que es lo que estaba pasando. Ella me confesó que Raye estaba metido en el caso Kira, concretamente, que tenía como misión investigar a la policía japonesa y a su entorno, ya que usted sospechaba de que el propio Kira estaba infiltrado entre ellos.

- _¿Naomi Misora le comentó a qué policías estaba siguiendo Raye Penber?_ - preguntó.

_- _No – contesté – Ni ella lo sabía. Raye fue muy discreto hasta con Naomi, contándola solo lo esencial. Además, ella está retirada del FBI – obvié la razón del porqué – así que él quería mantenerla lo más al margen posible.

- _Prosiga _– dijo.

- Bueno. El caso es que no supe más hasta la muerte de mi cuñado. En esos momentos Naomi estaba más preocupada en vengar su muerte que en llorarle.

- _Sí. Entiendo._

- Yo no quería que mi hermana cometiera ninguna locura, y más viendo como acabó Raye, así que tras insistir mucho y convencerla, ambas nos pusimos a investigar con lo que sabíamos – además lo hice porque estaba en deuda con ella, pero eso, no se lo contaría - Raye le contó a Naomi que un día que estaba siguiendo a un sospechoso, éste subió a un autobús que fue secuestrado. A mi hermana eso le llamó mucho la atención y no le pareció que fuera una mera coincidencia, es más, el propio Raye le confesó tiempo después del suceso, que por la situación se vio obligado a enseñar su identificación.

- _Lo único que Kira necesita para matar es el rostro y el nombre de su víctima.. – pese a la voz sintética, pude notarle bastante pensativo. _

- Sí, creo que es más que evidente que Kira estaba en ese autobús – dije – Además, el secuestrador apareció en la televisión días antes del secuestro porque intentó atracar un banco. Naomi y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Kira es capaz de controlar los actos de las personas antes de asesinarlas.

- _Estoy de acuerdo. Yo mismo he llegado a ese punto con mis investigaciones_. - pues sí que era listo, era uno de los descubrimientos que teníamos Naomi y yo, y que, precisamente, queríamos contarle.

- Kira debió de enterarse de la infiltración de los agentes del FBI en Japón, por eso pudo orquestar lo del secuestro del autobús, para que mi cuñado se viera obligado a enseñar su identificación. No lo debió de matar de inmediato porque hubiera sido como revelar al instante quien es al asesinar a una persona nada más conocer su nombre y su rostro, más aún cuando se trataba de uno de los investigadores del caso. Creo que dejó que los días pasaran para elaborar un plan de como hacer que Penber le facilitara toda la información de los agentes enviados antes de matarlo.

- _Impresionante_ – le oí decir, pero no sabría muy bien si lo dijo por el poder de Kira o por lo que le estaba contando. - _Dígame, Danielle Wallace ¿Hubo alguna muerte en el secuestro?_

- De hecho, sí. El secuestrador murió atropellado justo cuando bajó del autobús – y ahí iba la gran deducción a la que llegamos juntas, mi hermana y yo – Tanto Naomi como yo pensamos que Kira tiene el poder de matar de otras maneras aparte del ataque al corazón.

No podría asegurar cuánto, pero tras revelar esa información, estuvo callado por mucho tiempo, tanto, que creía que había colgado.

- _Danielle Wallace_ – oí por fin, y parecía muy serio - _¿Quién dedujo que Kira puede manipular los actos de la persona antes de ser asesinados y, sobre todo, que puede elegir la manera de morir de sus víctimas, su hermana o usted?_

- No sabría decirle, fue un trabajo de ambas. - dije con total sinceridad.

-_ No sea modesta_ – me dijo en un tono ¿borde? No estaba muy segura con esa voz retocada.

- Le juro que no sabría decir... - me puse a recordar el día en que Naomi y yo llegábamos a todas esas deducciones, allí, sentadas, en los taburetes que había tras la barra americana de mi cocina – No recuerdo.

- _Memorice_ – me, literalmente, ordenó.

- Pero... - me estaba empezando a enfadar por aquellos modales que empleaba conmigo ¡Encima que le ayudaba! - ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? - para borde yo.

- _Mucha _– dijo seco.

- ¿Para el caso? - pregunté con el mismo mal tono que antes.

- _Para mí _- ¡ah! Vale... alguna clase de capricho tendría...

- Fui yo – dije tras un rato de pensar y recordar.

- _¿En ambas conclusiones?_ - inquirió.

- Sí – respondí – Pero que conste que no hubiera llegado a nada sin la ayuda de mi herm...

- _Muchas gracias por su cooperación, Danielle Wallace_ – me cortó – _Por favor, guarde este teléfono y no se lo enseñe a nadie. Sólo utilícelo en caso de que quiera ponerse en contacto conmigo o de que yo desee contactarla. Y una última cosa: destruya su portátil en un plazo de 24 horas después de haber finalizado esta llamada. _

Y colgó.

Ese fue mi primer contacto con L y... deseaba matarlo. ¿¡Quién se había creído!?

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana :D<p>

¿Les gustó?

Nos vemos pronto ^^


	11. Cristiano Ronaldo

- _Danielle Wallace, acabas de reafirmarte como la sospechosa principal de ser Kira – _pensó L para si mismo.

Tras cortar la llamada con la mujer, las posibilidades habían subido de un 20% a un 30%, no, quizás alcanzaba el 40%. Ella había cumplido los dos requisitos mínimos para pasar de ser de una civil común a convertirse en la mayor sospechosa. Allá donde, incluso, sus colegas de investigación habían fallado, Danielle Wallace había acertado con una facilidad pasmosa, sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Primero: había dado un nombre falso cuando se presentó por primera vez, teniendo muy en cuenta que Kira solo necesita el rostro y el nombre de la persona para matar. Segundo: había facilitado información que no había salido a la luz pública. Pero la cosa no solo quedaba ahí. En esa llamada había abierto dos nuevos caminos totalmente factibles para la investigación: el control sobre los últimos actos de las víctimas, hecho que ya había deducido él, y que Kira podía matar de otras maneras aparte del ataque cardíaco. Algo totalmente inédito. No solo, en apenas unos minutos, había logrado aportar más que cualquier miembro del equipo del caso Kira, sino que su capacidad de deducción era impresionante.

L conocía perfectamente las habilidades de Naomi Misora como agente del FBI y detective, no en vano, por eso había acudido a ella en el pasado, pero que su hermana, una simple bailarina de ballet, demostrase que no solo le igualaba, sino que la superaba en inteligencia, era algo con lo que no había contado o ¿Quizás le resultaba todo tan fácil de hilar porque era Kira? Esa era la mayor posibilidad. Danielle Wallace había recalcado que sus conclusiones habían sido el fruto del trabajo de ambas hermanas, pero lo que destacaba de la ex agente Naomi era su iniciativa, sus veloces reacciones, no su rapidez deductiva. En el pasado, había sido guiada durante todo el proceso de investigación por Beyond Birthday, B, y podría ser que ahora Kira hubiera hecho lo mismo con su propia hermana, aunque al final, el carácter infantil que poseía, le hubiera hecho confesar que los dos nuevos descubrimientos para el caso habían sido cosa suya y no de Misora. Kira no soportaría que el mérito se lo llevara otro y Danielle Wallace aunque se hubiese resistido al principio, finalmente, había admitido que las averiguaciones nuevas habían sido gracias a ella.

L resopló cansado de las vueltas y revueltas que daban sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza...

El poder manipular los actos de las víctimas antes de ser asesinados, lo había podido averiguar con el reto oculto que Kira le había lanzado mediante un código en los textos que los presos habían escrito antes de morir. "_L ¿lo sabes? Los shinigamis solo comen manzanas" _Aquel era el mensaje que le había hecho llegar mediante el control de los actos de los criminales. Una provocación en toda regla y algo muy preocupante.

Pero aún más peligroso era que el poder que poseía Kira le permitiese matar de otras maneras distintas al infarto al corazón. Siempre era una buena noticia tener nuevos datos que ayudasen a resolver el caso, pero que ahora, absolutamente, cualquier muerte que ocurriera en el mundo, pudiera estar bajo la sombra de Kira, haría que la investigación se dispersara tanto que sería, prácticamente, imposible de resolver. Tanto con este nuevo dato, como con el anterior, parecía que el vil asesino que se creía Dios, quería llevarle a un laberinto de confusión y perdición sin salida. Aunque, si seguía la línea de que Kira solo estaba interesado en la erradicación de los criminales, puede que esa nueva pista estrechase muchísimo el cerco para averiguar su identidad. El Norte nunca había que perderle: la esencia del caso.

¿Cómo perpetraba Kira los asesinatos? Desde luego, mientras había observado a la señorita Wallace no había hecho nada digno de sospecha, pero quizás fuera de casa...

De cualquier manera, no había que cerrarse en la alta posibilidad de que Danielle Wallace fuera quien se escondiera tras la identidad de Kira, y habría que investigar el secuestro del autobús que le había mencionado, por otras numerosas razones que también tenía bien presente. Había que estar abierto a toda posibilidad que se presentase, pues no había que cuestionar las habilidades del peor asesino de la historia: Kira. Costase lo que costase, él, como el mejor detective del siglo, haría que se cumpliese la justicia, aunque eso significara dar la vida.

L apartó su dedo pulgar de la boca y llamó desde su portátil a Watari.

- Dime L – oyó la anciana voz perteneciente al inventor.

- Watari ¿Cómo va la instalación del dispositivo de vigilancia en casa de los Yagami? - preguntó.

- Ya está casi lista – contestó – Tan sólo quedan los dos baños de la vivienda. He preferido dejar las zonas más privadas y delicadas para el final – aclaró – Mañana ya podrás comenzar a observar a ambas familias.

- Bien – dijo L – Watari, cuando puedas me gustaría que investigaras sobre el secuestro de un autobús que tuvo lugar la semana pasada, supongo, en el que estuvo envuelto el agente del FBI Raye Penber. Desde que autobús fue, que línea recorría, el historial delictivo del secuestrador, cuando salió en la prensa y/o internet, los pasajeros que iban en el bus, y sobre todo, si en ese momento Raye Penber se encontraba siguiendo a alguno de los sospechosos. -explicó.

- De acuerdo – contestó y colgó Watari.

L salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la que estaba a continua, donde había establecido el actual cuartel general de investigación. Cuando entró, se encontró con Matsuda, Ukita y Aizawa trabajando. Sin decirles nada, ni tan siquiera saludarles, se sentó con su estrafalaria postura en uno de los sofás y se sirvió un café. Realmente lo necesitaba.

- Oye Ryuzaki... - oyó la temblorosa voz de Matsuda a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó mientras parecía más interesado en echarse varios terrones de azúcar en la taza que contenía el café.

- ¿Sigues queriendo jugártela por un 5%? - preguntó.

- Sí – volvió a repetir el mismo monosílabo, aunque esta vez afirmativamente.

- Pero es que son Vicedirector y el Jefe Soichiro... - inquirió.

- Las dos personas y familias que investigaba el agente Raye Penber – le recordó mientras tomaba un sorbo.

- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser L? Estoy seguro que no habrá en todo Japón otras familias con más rectitud y sentido de la justicia que estas dos. Es que tiene que ser imposible... – añadió Aizawa.

- Imposible en un 95%, posible en un 5% - dijo con su tono apático, aunque estaba comenzando a cansarse de la insistencia de los detectives japoneses.

- De acuerdo – se rindió Aizawa mientras volvía a su trabajo. Matsuda suspiró apenado.

- Ryuzaki ¿Conseguiste averiguar quién era la chica que vino el otro día a la Jefatura? - preguntó curioso Ukita.

Alguien perspicaz se hubiera dado que esa pregunta incomodó a L, ya que había hecho que cambiara levemente su postura corporal, haciendo que girara un poco su cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ukita, pero todos estaban tan tensos por tener que vigilar a sus superiores, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la reacción de L.

- Sí – dijo.

- ¿Y quién era? - siguió cuestionando.

El famoso detective maldijo interiormente. Aún no quería compartir sus sospechas sobre Danielle Wallace, no mientras no se esclareciese la inocencia de las familias Kitamura y Yagami.

- No mintió al decir que era una amiga de Naomi Misora – respondió.

- ¿Y cuál era esa información tan importante que quería decirte? - al parecer la curiosidad de Ukita era infinita, cosa que no estaba mal al ser un detective, claro.

- Nada que nosotros ya no supiéramos – L rápidamente inventó una excusa, mientras hizo tiempo al levantarse y acercarse a la ventana para observar el horizonte de Kanto – Al parecer, Naomi Misora llegó también a la misma conclusión de que Kira es capaz de controlar las últimas acciones de sus víctimas – en realidad no estaba mintiendo, solo estaba dando una información a medias.

- Pues vaya – se quejó Matsuda – tanta insistencia para contactar con Ryuzaki y no revela nada nuevo.

- Es una información que los civiles no tienen– le riñó Aizawa – Esa mujer tiene que ser muy buena agente del FBI si llegó a esa conclusión.

- Eh... ah... pues sí, tienes razón, Aizawa – meditó el más joven de los japoneses presentes.

- De hecho, sí es muy destacada agente y detective – dijo L recordando tiempos pasados, tiempos en los que Naomi fue sus ojos y sus oídos – Espero encontrarla rápido.

- Y dinos Ryuzaki – dijo Matsuda – ¿La amiga de la señorita Misora es tan guapa como dice Ukita?

- ¿Pero qué clase de mariconada es esa? - dijo cabreado Aizawa.

- Pero es que Ukita dijo que.. - Ukita se puso rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de su compañero – Parece que se quedó enamorado de ella y me dije...

- Te recuerdo que nos estamos jugando la vida en este caso como para ponernos a juzgar el físico de las personas – dijo secamente L.

- Lo siento... - se arrascó la nunca.

Antes de que se acrecentara la tensión del momento, el sonido de un teléfono cortó el ambiente incómodo. Todos miraron hacia Ryuzaki, pues era el único que lo podía tener encendido cuando estaban reunidos. El pelinegro rebuscó en su bolsillo y descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- L, te acabo de enviar toda la información sobre el secuestro a tu portátil – le anunció Watari.

- Oh ¿ya? Perfecto. Gracias – y colgó – Era Watari. Ya están instalados todos los dispositivos de vigilancia – inventó.

Ignorando la conversación que empezaron los demás, L cogió su taza de café y con la excusa de buscar algo para comer, les dejó solos para poder investigar los documentos que había conseguido Watari.

Cogió su portátil y lo puso sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo de toda la habitación. Él se puso ante él para poder abrirlo y encenderlo. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a leer con velocidad todos los archivos.

El secuestrador era un pobre drogadicto que había atracado un banco sin éxito, disparando a varias personas en el intento. Lo hizo dos días antes de secuestrar al autobús. No era la clase de criminal a los que Kira acostumbraba matar, por la poca importancia que tenía los delitos del individuo y por la casi inexistente cobertura que se le había dado en prensa, aunque era posible que esas dos características le habrían permitido utilizarle para orquestar sus actos sin llamar la atención de la policía. La autopsia revelaba que murió en el acto al ser atropellado por un coche nada más abandonar el autobús, según los testigos, presa de una alucinación. Si era drogadicto era lógico que pudiera haber tenido una, pero aún así, el ataque cardíaco no aparecía por ningún lado. Era lo único que no encajaba en aquel secuestro... La manera en la que había muerto... A no ser que tuviera en cuenta la hipótesis que le había comentado Danielle Wallace: que Kira tuviese el poder de matar de otras maneras aparte del ataque al corazón. Según Wallace, la razón de todo aquello había sido para que Kira obtuviera el nombre de Raye Penber, posiblemente, porque estuviera enterado de que el FBI le estaba investigando, pero ¿Cómo pudo conocer la presencia del FBI en Japón? Era imposible al 99% de que un civil totalmente ameno a la investigación, más aún que una de las personas que estaban bajo sospecha, fuera sabedor de tal hecho. Sin embargo, si era perfectamente factible que Danielle Wallace supiera la verdadera razón de que su cuñado estuviera en Japón. Puede que oyese al agente Penber mantener alguna conversación con su superior, con la propia Naomi o encontrado por la casa sus investigaciones, y estuviera mintiendo sobre todo lo que aconteció en el autobús. Aún así, ella ya conocía la identidad del prometido de su hermana ¿Por qué hacer que la mostrara a otro pasajero del bus? Si hubiera habido otra muerte, estaría claro que la razón hubiese sido para manipular a la persona y hacerle pedir la identificación a Raye Penber, pero solo había habido una muerte. Ella dijo que había sido Naomi quien le había contado del descuido de Penber... ¿Estaría mintiendo sobre esa cuestión, y en realidad, Naomi se enteró de que ella era Kira? ¿Por eso Naomi Misora estaba desaparecida? Era una conclusión bastante arriesgada, puesto que si fuera así, no hubiera denunciado la desaparición de su hermana y aportado datos clave sobre los poderes de Kira ¿no?

Observó que en el registro de billetes del autobús solo había siete registrados. Tres estaban identificados porque habían pagado con el bono de transporte, pero los demás no. Eso quería decir que había tres personas que usaban con frecuencia esa línea de autobús. Por lo tanto, los otros cinco no eran asiduos a moverse por aquella área. Era seguro que Raye Penber estaría en ese segundo grupo y, muy posiblemente, Kira. El recorrido del autobús finalizaba en Spaceland, un lugar de ocio de preferencia adolescente. El agente Raye Penber no había dejado constancia que en ese día estuviera siguiendo a algún sospechoso, pero que se dirigiera a aquel destino, no hacía más que confirmar que si se encontraba trabajando. Era una verdadera lástima que debido al accidente, de esas siete personas, sumando al conductor, solo hubieran declarado éste último y tres personas más ante la policía. Nada habían registrado de la presencia del agente Penber, nada de otras tres personas... Kira estaba entre ellas, sin duda. Había sido muy hábil al aprovechar el revuelo del atropello al secuestrador para huir sin levantar sospecha.

Siguiendo la hipótesis de que Kira es un estudiante, y que Spaceland es un lugar dirigido para el público adolescente, era más que evidente que Kira debería ser uno de los miembros más jóvenes de las familias asignadas al agente Raye Penber. L volvió a mirar las fichas de los distintos miembros del clan Kitamura y Yagami y solo podían encajar en el perfil: el hijo mayor del Vicepresidente Kitamura, Light Yagami y Sayu Yagami. Sí, Kira estaba entre ellos y Danielle Wallace.

- Hola L – el detective ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Watari había vuelto. - Ahora mismo me pondré a disponer en el cuartel general monitores para la visualización de las imágenes que recojan las cámaras.

- Por favor Watari – dijo L – que los monitores que capten el hogar de los Kitamura estén en otra habitación que los de los Yagami.

- De acuerdo – dijo el inventor – Por cierto, L. He averiguado que el coreografo de la Compañía Oficial de Ballet de los Ángeles apareció muerto en su casa.

- ¿Muerto dices? - dijo L asombrado por aquel dato.

- Al parecer fue un suicidio – aclaró Watari. - Él dirigía a Danielle Wallace cuando era la primera bailarina de la compañía.

L se llevó el pulgar a la boca con una sonrisa.

- Watari ¿Crees que podría presentarme ante Danielle Wallace?

-.-

- Los vestidos que llevará Danielle tienen que representar la pureza del personaje, su inocencia, su frescura, lo inconsciente que es de la maldad que existe en el mundo, pero a la vez, tienen que reflejar lo que es real, la Tierra, que ella pertenece aquí – decía la directora de la obra.

- Sí cariño, ya tengo un par de ideas en mente diviiiinaaaaas – le respondió el diseñador de vestuario mientras tomaba mis medidas.

- Que quede muy en contraposición del vestuario de Alexander. Él tiene que parecer un dios de la muerte – añadió la directora.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y aún seguía en la Escuela de Baile, en una sala apartada, mientras tenía a cinco personas pululando a mi alrededor, cogiendo mis medidas, haciéndome pruebas de peinados, maquillaje... todo lo necesario para caracterizarme como Angella, la inocente protagonista de la obra.

En ese momento, no podía evitar darme cuenta de cuanto distaba yo de mi personaje, y a la vez, de como recordaba el día en que era Naomi la que estaba en una situación parecida a la mía, solo que en el Salón de Belleza de Novias, probándose su traje. Estaba tan guapa... Todo el recuerdo aún estaba tan cercano, pero a la vez tan lejano, parecía que había pasado un milenio.

- Danielle, me muero de envidia – me dijo el diseñador que, evidentemente, era gay – ¡Tienes unas medidas casi perfectas!

- Gracias – le sonreí.

- Vas a ser mi musa. Crearé unos diseños que harán HISTORIA.

Los presentes se rieron de la exagerada forma de ser el diseñador, cuyo nombre artístico era Jhonny Traviata. Al parecer, todos disfrutaban de tenerme cual maniquí, pero yo ya me encontraba muy cansada del día que llevaba, y de mi vida en general. Lo cierto era que sentía que iba a desmayarme de un momento a otro.

- Definitivamente, los colores predominantes del maquillaje tienen que ser el blanco y los que reflejan la naturaleza – se separó de mi una de las maquilladoras con el pincel de la mano, observando mi cara cual obra de arte.

- Me encanta que el rabillo del ojo sea como las ramificaciones de los árboles – señaló la directora. - ¿Te gusta Danielle?

Había visto en mi cara tantos posibles modelos de maquillaje, que ya no sabía diferenciar los unos de los otros.

- Sí. Es muy bonito – dije de la misma forma que había utilizado en las 768475847 veces anteriores.

- Te realza los ojos – añadió – Al espectador no se le escapará ningún detalle de tu mirada.

- Entonces ¿Nos quedamos con este? - preguntó la chica del maquillaje.

- Sí – asintió para luego atender a su móvil que comenzaba a sonar.

- Por favor – llamé a una de las ayudantes - ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer? - necesitaba energía para tenerme en pie.

- Pero algo bajo en calorías ¿eh? Que no queremos que pierda su divina figura - advirtió Jhonny.

¡Dios! ¿¡Es que ese día no pensaba acabar!? En verdad, no podía quejarme, estaba siendo tratada como una princesa, colmada de todas las atenciones y recibiendo mil piropos. El sueño de cualquier mujer ¿No? Pero yo estaba enfadada con la vida, con el mundo, con los seres humanos, con el frío que hacía, con todo lo que tuviera el valor de existir. Sí, me estaba convirtiendo en una amargada en plena flor de la vida. Bien por mi. Genial para mí. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era que, al menos, ya había podido hablar con L, aunque después de nuestro contacto, mi opinión sobre él se basaba en que era un: maleducado, interesado, borde y gilipollas de mierda, por no emplear otras palabras más feas ¿En serio mi hermana le tenía tanta admiración? ¿Por qué? Definitivamente, estaba loca. Y he de confesar que si Kira no hubiera asesinado a mi cuñado y si hubiese sabido como era L "en directo" desde el principio, apoyaría al primero mencionado, sin dudarlo. A no ser, que... fuera igual de imbécil que el famosamente conocido detective, que era lo más seguro. Idiota vs idiota, el duelo del siglo. Tal para cuál. Y pensar que ahora todos los demás dependíamos de los jueguecitos que se traían esos dos... Me daban ganas de tirarme de los pelos, sino fuera porque echaría a perder tan laborioso peinado que me habían hecho.

Vale, estaba siendo muy irónica, pero es que estaba tan enrabietada. Ni siquiera L había tenido la decencia de decirme algo sobre la búsqueda de mi hermana. No tenía ni idea si la estaban buscando, si estaban preocupados, si la habían encontrado o que incluso, estuviera colaborando en el caso... ¡Era indignante! Creo que me había convertido en la personificación de la frustración.

- ¿¡Cómo que se ha quedado sin inspiración!? - oí gritar a mi directora cuando me apartó de mis pensamientos el olor al sandwich que me traía una de las chicas. - ¡Es el compositor!

Genial, se avecinaban retrasos... Quizás hasta fuera un alivio para mí y pudiera descansar del estrés del trabajo mientras esperaba noticias sobre Naomi porque, al menos, tenía el teléfono de L para acosarle hasta que me dijera algo sobre mi hermana.

- ¡Está bien! – colgó bruscamente mi directora – Se acabó por hoy. - nos ordenó al resto.

Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a recoger, a salir de la sala para marcharse, entró la directora de la Escuela. Yo me dispuse a guardar mis cosas en la bolsa deportiva, para ir directa a los vestuarios a desmaquillarme y darme una buena ducha, pero la que era responsable del buen funcionamiento de toda la Escuela se acercó a mi.

- ¿Cómo estás Danielle? - me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Era una mujer muy dulce y conocedora de la reciente pérdida de mi cuñado -aunque sin saber que era un agente del FBI encargado del caso Kira- y la desaparición de mi hermana. Realmente estaba preocupada por mi.

- Tirando – le dije sinceramente.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – me sonrió. En serio que le agradecí el gesto – Ese maquillaje te queda muy bien.

- Gracias – sonreí.

- He pensado en adecuarte un camerino para que puedas arreglarte y desarreglarte las veces que quieras sin que tengas que ir a los vestuarios comunes – me dijo.

- ¿De veras? - dije con sorpresa.

- Claro, ahora eres la estrella de nuestra institución – explicó. - Cambiando de tema... ¿Sabes? - dijo mientras ambas salíamos a los pasillos de la escuela – Acaba de comenzar un seminario sobre Capoeira.

- ¿¡Capoeira!? - pregunté con sorpresa.

- Sí. - asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro – Recordaba que mencionaste hace tiempo que tú estabas entrenada en ese arte, así que he venido a avisarte en cuanto he podido.

- Pero ¿Cuándo ha comenzado el seminario? No lo he visto anunciado en ningún lado – dije.

- De hecho, ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mí – me comenzó a contar – De repente, apareció hoy en mi despacho uno de los mayores expertos entrenadores de Capoeira y me dijo que iba a estar unas semanas en la ciudad, y que estaba interesado en dar unas cuantas clases aquí. - comenzó a reír ante lo surreal que sonaba aquello – Así que, claro, como me iba negar.

- ¿Mayor experto dices? - pregunté - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Cristiano Ronaldo.

- ¿¡Cristiano Ronaldo!? ¿¡Como el futbolista!? - ¿estaba de broma?

Ella estalló en risas.

- Mira – indicó - ahí está.

Como casi todas las aulas de la Escuela tenían ventanas que daban a los pasillos para que cualquiera que estuviera interesado en lo que pasaba dentro pudiera ver sin molestar, me permitió observar a varios compañeros sentados en el suelo, entre ellos a Hina, escuchando atentamente lo que un hombre les contaba estando de pie, frente a ellos. Fruncí el ceño al ver su aspecto. No parecía ser "uno de los mayores experto sobre Capoeira" en absoluto. Su postura era encorvada, nada estética, y lucía una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros desgastados de, al menos, cuatro tallas más grande que la que le correspondería. Tenía el pelo negro, totalmente descuidado, como sino supiera lo que era un cepillo y además, lucía unas grandes ojeras que destacaban en su rostro poderosamente, debido al tono blanco nuclear de su piel... Y, encima ¿se llamaba Cristiano Ronaldo? No. Había algo raro ahí y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Si ese era capaz de bailar Capoeira, yo era la Virgen María...

Me despedí de mi directora y abrí la puerta delicadamente para entrar a la clase sin interrumpir su discurso. Sentí un escalofrió cuando dirigió su mirada oscura hacia mi...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holiiis!<strong>

**Os tengo que pedir disculpa por el retraso, pero la semana pasada la tuve muy ocupada, demasiado :_ En compensación, os he dejado un capi muuuy largo y con apariciones estelares como la de Cristiano Ronaldo... ¿Eing? Seguro que es Cristiano? o.O**

**No tengáis prisa y leer despacito, con tranquilidad, disfrutando de las situaciones de los personajes.**

**Mil gracias por leer, y doble de gracias si dejas un review.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	12. Capoeira y Fortuna

**CAPITULO XII: _Capoeira y Fortuna_**

* * *

><p>Danielle Wallace entró cuando la clase ya había comenzado. A juzgar por su aspecto, venía de alguna prueba o ensayo para la obra que iba a protagonizar, ya que L no creía en un 90% de probabilidades que ese maquillaje y peinado, tan llamativos, fueran un look habitual en ella.<p>

- _Danielle Wallace, es posible que seas Kira - _pensó para sí mismo cuando vio que tomaba lugar junto al resto de curiosos que habían entrado a ver su clase.

Había tomado una arriesgada decisión, y el detective era muy consciente de ello. Nunca se había involucrado personalmente en ningún caso. Hasta ahora. Pero esta investigación así lo requería. Se podría decir que era la regla que confirmaba la excepción. Como ya había dicho a los miembros de la ICPO, se encontraba ante una situación de dimensiones y dificultades sin precedentes nunca vistos. Por eso se encontraba presente en esos momentos y en ese lugar, por eso se estaba mostrando, jugándose la vida, porque necesitaba tantear personalmente a Danielle Wallace. ¿Es Kira? ¿Cómo es ella en realidad? ¿Es una persona capaz de matar? No, mejor dicho ¿Es una persona capaz de acabar con vidas humanas sin pestañear? ¿Creyéndose una divinidad? Todas esas preguntas estaba dispuesto a disolver con su acercamiento.

-Bueno - dijo - Creo que ya llevo diez minutos hablando sobre la Capoeira ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar? - se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, mirando a los alumnos.

Una chica de pelo moreno recogido en un moño, pero con el flequillo recto sobre la frente, levantó su mano. L la reconoció en seguida. Era la amiga de Danielle Wallace, que solía a estar a menudo en casa de ésta. Asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso a hablar.

- Profesor Ronaldo - pudo observar que Wallace frunció el ceño cuando oyó pronunciar a su amiga el nombre falso - ¿Con las prácticas de esta clase hay riesgo de lesionarse? - preguntó.

- En principio no - dijo mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros - Por favor, quítense de la cabeza la idea de que estamos aquí para aprender un arte marcial. La Capoeira, en realidad, es un baile. Con esa idea nació su concepción y así es como hay que considerarlo.

- Sin embargo, algunos dicen que, en realidad, fue ideada para disimular el entrenamiento que los esclavos africanos llevados a Brasil realizaban para luchar y erradicar la opresión que ejercían sobre ello sus dueños.

Primera vez que Danielle Wallace se dirigía a él, cara a cara, y por alguna razón su tono era desafiante. L debió de admitir que quedó... impresionado.

- Y otros aseguran que se inició como una danza de cortejo para conquistar a las damas – contestó él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Oyó las risas del resto de los presentes ante su comentario, pero le importó más el gesto indignado que puso ella.

- Indistintamente – insistió con mal tono – La Capoeira se homogeneizó como una forma de lucha.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo - respondió L – Una forma de lucha que es bailada. Y como baile que es, por eso estamos aquí: en una Escuela de Baile – más risas se hicieron presentes – Si usted hubiera llegado puntual ya lo sabría, pues es algo que expliqué al inicio de la clase – quizás L estaba jugando duro, pero quería ver hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Danielle Wallace con tal de no perder ante un debate delante de otras personas.

Supo entonces, que en la mente de la posible Kira estaban dando vueltas varios pensamientos que pudieran sacarla del paso, pues su largo silencio así lo mostraba. Miró a su amiga por un instante y ésta le negó con la cabeza. L dedujo que no había quien la conociera mejor que ella para saber que es lo que haría o como podría reaccionar, por eso no le dio permiso o paró cualquier acción que fuera hacer instantes después. Danielle volvió a dirigirlo una mirada que no se correspondería con lo que salió de su boca.

- Disculpe entonces – dijo al fin.

¿Se había rendido porque de seguir insistiendo en que llevaba razón sería propio de ser Kira? Pero saber ese hecho también era algo que haría Kira... Aún así... ¿Por qué ese diálogo que habían tenido parecía un reto? Era como si se sintiese amenazada, aunque claro, suponiendo que era Kira, toda persona que tenía alrededor era en si una amenaza, más aún si se la ponía en duda. Pero, en esos momentos, Danielle Wallace no sabía que estaba ante él, ante L, la persona que quería atrapar al asesino en serie. No era consciente de que estaba siendo vigilada, así que su manera de actuar no podía ser juzgada teniéndola en cuenta al cien por cien. L pensó que quizás debería revelar su verdadera identidad y estudiar su reacción... Aunque, se le había ocurrido una idea...

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó haciendo como si no lo supiera.

- Danielle Wallace – respondió.

- ¡Ah! - se llevó el dedo índice a la boca – Así que usted es la primera bailarina de la Escuela... - aquello le tomó a ella por sorpresa. Algo que tenía bueno la hermana de Naomi Misora es que su expresión corporal era como un libro abierto. - Su directora me lo comentó antes – añadió. La chica siguió sin decir nada, por lo que L continuó hablando – He de confesar que, ahora, sabiendo quien es, me encuentro totalmente sorprendido por sus conocimiento sobre Capoeira.

- Eso es porque ella sabe Capoeira – interrumpió entusiasmada su amiga.

- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó.

Aunque L no lo supiera, tampoco le extrañaba ese nuevo dato.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que está iniciada en este arte? - preguntó. Danielle dirigió una mirada acusadora a su compañera antes de responder.

- Sí – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

L dibujó una sonrisa que le hizo asemejarse a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Le parecería bien tener un duelo conmigo? - dijo. Así probaría sus habilidades y comportamiento.

- Oh... yo... es que... - la proposición le pilló tan de sorpresa que parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas – Hace mucho que no práctico. Además, no creo que esté en condiciones para luchar... - se excusó mientras se refería a su maquillaje y peinado.

L borró su sonrisa y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- Eso no importa señorita Wallace – dijo con su tono apático – Creo que sería buena idea que sus compañeros vieran una demostración de lo que es verdaderamente la Capoeira antes de empezar con las enseñanzas.

- Le agradezco su oferta, pero como ya le he dicho, hace mucho que no práctico y... -hizo una pausa para luego poner una sonrisa demasiado encantadora, casi provocadora – usted es un experto ¿no?

- _Danielle Wallace, te es muy difícil esconder tu orgullo – _pensó el detective – Insisto.

- Anda Dani... - le dijo su amiga.

- ¡Sí Danielle!

- Yo no sabía que supieras Capoeira ¡Quiero verte!

- ¡Eso! A ver de que eres capaz.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre ella para que se animara. L estaba esperando mientras analizaba la situación con su dedo en la boca. Si no se confundía, cosa que era muy difícil, ese mismo orgullo del que presumía le haría caer ante las peticiones del resto de bailarines que había en el aula. Por su perfil, jamás permitiría causar decepción en los demás. El detective ya se estaba preparando para luchar.

- Bueno, bueno... – sonrió mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz – Está bien.

Se levantó y se acercó a L. No pudo evitar compararse con ella cuando estuvieron a una distancia corta. Danielle Wallace superaba la estatura media de las mujeres, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera más alta que él, ya que de hecho, la boca del detective quedaba a la altura de su frente. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, muy esbelto, claramente trabajado por las interminables horas de baile que, posiblemente, era la razón por la que sus formas femeninas se veían armoniosamente resaltadas. Aunque tuviera sangre japonesa, desde luego, poco había heredado de ella. Quizás en la forma de sus ojos había algún rastro, pero muy breve, porque eran predominantemente almendrados, cuyo iris era de un color verde bastante oscuro. El pelo largo y ondulado que tenía, pelirrojo natural, lo tenía recogido mediante trenzas en un peinado bastante original. L recordó que el padre era franco escocés, así que no había duda de que Danielle Wallace había sacado su físico de la parte paterna. Desde luego, era una mujer muy... llamativa.

El carraspeo de garganta de Wallace le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Cuando usted diga – dijo.

- ¡Oh si! Claro – se metió las manos en sus bolsillos – Empecemos.

Danielle Wallace adoptó la posición inicial del Capoeira, la llamada Ginga. Parecía que esperaba que él fuera el primero en atacar, pero el detective decidió que quería ver como lo haría ella. Sin cambiar su posición encorvada, sus manos en los bolsillos, sin ni siquiera pestañear, esperó. Tras un minuto, la chica paró y se quedó frente a él, quieta, mirándole dubitativa. Sabía que la estaba desconcertando. Se dirigió a su izquierda, rodeándolo, y esperó que él la golpeara. Se dirigió a su derecha e hizo lo mismo. Pronto Danielle Wallace se asemejó a una fiera acorralando a su presa. Cuando quedó a su costado, en un rápido y explosivo movimiento se agachó y con un giro estiró una de sus piernas con la intención de golpearle en los tobillos para hacerle caer. L saltó hacía atrás, esquivándola, de manera que al hacerlo, aterrizó sobre ambas manos, haciendo el pino. Se impulsó para dar medio giro en el aire y caer sobre ella, intentando atrapar su cuello con ambas piernas. Danielle Wallace resultó muy ser muy escurridiza, ya que escapó de entre ellas y cuando lo hizo, quedando de espaldas a él, logró propulsar su pierna izquierda hacía arriba, alcanzando a darle una patada en la cara. El detective quedó tan sorprendido que se llevó la mano a los labios, donde le había dado con gran fuerza. Wallace se giró para mirarle. Pronto comprendió que no se estaba andando con jueguecitos, así que L pasó de probar a la mujer a atacar. Se giró sobre sí y lanzó una patada voladora que la chica logró esquivar agachándose. Luego, ella le devolvió el mismo movimiento. Adelantándose a sus pasos, L se tiró al suelo y con ambos pies golpeó el fino tobillo de la bailarina que le sostenía para que con la otra pierna hubiera podido dar la patada de ataque. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Sabía que le había hecho daño, porque gracias a la vigilancia a la que le pudo someter con sus ordenadores, conocía perfectamente el estado de sus pies. Danielle Wallace se levantó con rabia, completamente enfurecida. Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría muerto y enterrado.

Sin delicadeza alguna, ella volvió a atacarle, y así estuvieron por largos minutos mientras los demás los miraban anonadados, sin saber que hacer porque, desde luego, ese duelo hacía rato había dejado de ser una mera demostración.

Llegado el momento, L quedó de espaldas a Danielle tras haberla lanzado una patada voladora doble, y ésta vio la oportunidad para dar un salto en el aire y pegarle en los riñones. El detective automáticamente expulsó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Danielle Wallace había ganado. Sonrió ante su inminente victoria y se dispuso a ir ayudar a levantar al "profesor Ronaldo". Sin embargo, no contó con que la batalla no había finalizado y con el mismo ataque que había utilizado al principio del duelo, L la alcanzó, tirándola al suelo, sorpresivamente. Wallace quedó boca arriba y él se situó encima de ella, sujetando sus piernas con las suyas, y torciendo los brazos de la chica por detrás de su espalda, haciendo que tuviera arquearla porque sino se le partiría. Su pecho quedó pegado al de él. Aquella era una llave inmovilizadora por completo. De esta forma, el detective casi podía controlar hasta la respiración de la bailarina.

Danielle se removía bajo L, intentando escabullirse de su agarre y mientras más lo hacía, más dolor sentía. Aún cuando había perdido, luchaba. Un rasgo que le pareció muy interesante al pelinegro.

- Y aquí tienen la primera lección del seminario – habló sin soltarla – Nunca se fíen de su rival. Ni aunque parezca que está inocentemente desarmado.

Ni L, ni Danielle, se habían dejado de mirar en ningún momento. Ahora no se desafiaban, sino que se estudiaban, como si con sus ojos pudieran atravesar sus cuerpos y leer sus pensamientos. Y así permanecieron un rato hasta que Danielle le empujó levemente. Él se levantó con cuidado de no hacerla daño, liberándola de su peso, para luego tenderle su mano y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Wallace lo rechazó y sin mirarle, abandonó el aula dando un portazo.

- La clase ha finalizado – anunció L.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Depravado! ¡Es un asqueroso! - no podía contener mi ira.<p>

Me había ido directa a los vestuarios para descargar mi rabia. Era incapaz de estar quieta. Aquel gilipollas... ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a tratarme así!? ¡Estaba indignada! Y me daba completamente igual que hubiera otras bailarinas alrededor, mirándome histérica perdida. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de golpear, matar... ¡Lo que fuera!

- Cálmate Dani – dijo Hina que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos quitándose la humedad del pelo con una toalla. Se acababa de duchar.

- ¡No, no y no! - grité parándome frente a ella - ¡Tú lo has visto! ¿¡Lo has visto!? - repetí en forma de pregunta – ¡Ese PAYASO casi me rompe la espalda!

- Hombre, tú también le has dado la suyo – para qué tener amigas...

- Porque estábamos en un duelo de ¡DEMOSTRACIÓN! - grité aún más fuerte haciendo que todo el mundo se girara a mirarme. Es que de verdad, tenía tal rabia por dentro que sentía que iba a explotar, y encima mi amiga no era capaz de comprenderme - El muy traidor me pilló desprevenida, sabiendo que ya había parado y mira... es que ¡MIRA! - dije mientras daba otra vuelta por el vestuario. No sabía cuantas llevaba ya – Pienso buscarle en la Asociación de Capoeira Mundial y ¡denunciarle!

- ¿Existe tal asociación? - preguntó divertida.

- Ni idea... - medité - ¡Pero da igual! Pienso buscar donde sea para que se cague.

- Dani tía – rió – estás exagerando – Lo que faltaba, ahora era la payasa de mi amiga ¿Por qué se reía de mi?

- No pienso dejar que esto quede así... te lo juro.

- Pues yo creo que le gustaste – me dijo para luego levantarse y sacar algo de su taquilla.

- ¿¡Gustarle!? - definitivamente, estaba loca.

- No, en serio – dijo a la vez que abría una botella de agua, que era lo que había estado buscado - ¿No te fijaste? No te quitó ojo en ningún momento... - movió sus cejas de manera provocativa antes de beber.

- ¡Encima eso! - le di la razón porque recordaba el momento en que me había levantado para iniciar el duelo. Estuvo un rato mirándome de arriba a abajo sin cortarse - ¡Pervertido! ¡Asqueroso!

- Pues yo creo que haríais una pareja taaaan mona – dijo en un tono tierno – Ya os veo juntos en plan: - carraspeó la garganta para comenzar a imitar la voz de ese Ronaldo y la mía - "Cariño, te apetece hacer algo hoy?, "¡Oh si cielo! Vayamos a cenar fuera!, "No cariño, me refería de ir a ver el partido", "¡A cenar!, "¡Al partido!","¡A cenar!, "¡Al partido!", y entonces os pondrías a daros patadas y piruetas por toda la casa – de repente le entró tal risa, que casi se ahoga - ¡Seríais como Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt en el Señor y la Señora Smith, solo que en versión Capoeira!

- ¿Sabes que en estos momentos tengo ganas de matarte? - le dije seriamente.

- ¡Lo sé! - y le dio más risa.

- Ese tío por quien me habrá tomado... - dije exasperada mientras me sentaba.

- Pues ¿Sabes? - dijo sentándose a mi lado – Yo le veo su punto.

- Tú le ves el punto a hasta la letra u, y eso que no tiene – respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Debe tener una vida tan emocionante... - suspiró. Estaba segura que en su cabeza comenzó a inventarse una película que ni en Hollywood – Seguro que viaja por todo el mundo... Sin atarse a nadie... Sin atarse a nada... Siendo completamente libre, solo viviendo de la Capoeira, enseñando como lo hace. Desde luego, si en la cama es como ha demostrado hoy en clase...

- ¡Hina! - le corté antes de que siguiera.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó como si despertara de un sueño.

- Deja de fantasear – dije.

- No fantaseo, es que fijo que es así.

- Ya claro... - resoplé - ¿Y qué te lleva a pensar todo eso?

- ¿No es evidente? - me dijo como si yo no hubiera visto algo obvio – Se ve en sus pintas. Completamente desarreglado, pero con estilo, con personalidad propia. Eso quiere decir que le da igual todo. Debe de pasar de las normas establecidas, ser un rebelde sin causa. Seguro que tan solo le preocupan las cosas transcendentales de la vida ¿De dónde venimos? ¿A donde vamos?... Se le ve tan excéntrico... - se mordió los labios como si ese chiflado fuera apetecible.

- Desde luego, necesitas ayuda – respondí para luego comenzar a recoger mis cosas. Era mejor hacer eso que seguir escuchándola.

- Di lo que quieras, pero yo pienso seguir yendo a sus clases.

- Pues suerte, porque no voy a volver pisar su mismo suelo – advertí.

- ¡Anda Daaani! - exclamó – Tienes que venir ¡jo! Sino ¿Quién será mi pareja de Capoeira?

- El profesor Ronaldo – dije vacilándola.

Cogí mi bolsa de deporte donde guardaba mis mallots, bailarinas y demás enseres para el baile, y salí del vestuario dispuesta a ir a mi casa a que pasara ese día. Hina salió disparada tras de mi, intentando convencerme de no dejar las clases e ir con ella.

- Porfi, porfi, porfi – me decía como si fuera una niña pequeña cuando estábamos a la altura del hall de la Escuela.

- Que no seas pesada – dije, pero entonces Hina me dio un codazo en el costado, como advirtiéndome de algo.

- Danielle Wallace – oí que alguien me llamaba. Aquella voz...

- ¿Sí? - me giré para ver que el dueño de ese tono tan apático pertenecía al "profesor Ronaldo"

Claro, Hina me había dado para advertirme de su presencia. Quería huir de ahí, salir despavorida e intentar hacer como que no le había visto, pero Hina me empujó hacía él, siendo demasiado tarde para evitarle...

- Me preguntaba – dijo acercándose más a nosotras – Si la podría invitar a cenar.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?

- Pues... pues... - no me salían las palabras. Esto no podía estar pasando – Lo cierto es que estoy muy ocupada y no creo...

- Pero ¿Cuándo quieres invitarla? - se metió de por medio Hina. La iba a matar.

- Ahora mismo – contestó él.

- ¿¡Ahora!? - exclamamos las dos sin poder contenernos.

- De hecho, tengo la limusina afuera esperando para llevarnos – dijo.

- ¡Un momento! - saltó Hina - ¿Has dicho limusina?

- Sí – respondió llevándose su dedo pulgar a la boca mientras nos miraba con expresión curiosa. ¡Como si tener una limusina esperando fuera lo más normal del mundo!

- ¡Pues claro que puede ir a cenar! - tras un silencio, Hina habló por mi. No, es que, definitivamente, la mataba.

- ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, no... – dije desesperada antes de que la cosa fuera más porque ni muerta iba a ir con ese – Quizás otro día... es que así tan de repente...

- ¡Oh! Entiendo – dijo – Ya tenía planes.

- ¡Pues claro que no!

- ¡Hina! - le reproché.

- De hecho, ella iba a ir ahora a su casa – siguió diciendo – Y seguro que no tienes nada preparado para la cena – se dirigió a mí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!

- Cállate – le susurré, intentando que Ronaldo no me oyera.

- Tiene una limusina... - me dijo ella entre dientes.

- Bueno – suspiró él como cansado – Entonces, no hay ningún inconveniente que le impida venir conmigo – pues hombre, salvo que era un pervertido, imbécil, payaso, que casi me rompe la espalda, pues no, no había inconveniente – Además, había pensado en ir al restaurante Fortuna. Me han informado de que es bueno.

Hina y yo nos miramos entre nosotras anonadadas... El restaurante Fortuna no es que fuera bueno, es que era el mejor de todo el país, de hecho, yo estaba segura de que su nombre venía por lo que costaba allí la comida: una auténtica fortuna.

- ¡Uy! Pues va a estar difícil eso – dije aliviada – Porque la lista para conseguir mesa en ese sitio es kilométrica – ya estaba viendo que, al final, me libraba de él ¡Sí!

- No creo que tenga ningún problema - ¿Pero de qué iba con esa autosuficiencia?

- Bueno – dijo Hina – Entonces, Dani va con usted, profesor – nos comenzó a empujar a los dos hacia fuera.

En cuanto salimos a la calle pude comprobar que no era ninguna mentira lo de la limusina... Dios mio... ¿Quién era este tío? De repente, un hombre mayor, salió del vehículo para abrirnos la puerta e invitarnos a subir. No, no, no ¡Yo no quiero ir!

- Mañana te llamo – diji Hina – Y espero que me cuentes todo – me susurró mientras se reía. - ¡Qué fuerte!

- ¡Hina! - la llamé en un intento desesperado de salir de allí.

- ¡Adiós profesor! - se despidió para luego salir corriendo hacia el metro.

Yo me quedé totalmente plantada en mitad de la acera.

- Bueno – dijo Ronado -¿Nos Vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>Holis!<strong>

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo :D Espero que lo disfruten porque para mí ha sido muy divertido de escribir!**

**Danielle y L "ya se conocen" cara a cara... ¿Qué deparará la cena que tendrán? Miedo me da sabiendo que uno sospecha del otro de ser Kira, y la otra, directamente le odia... Espero que no pongan cuchillos en la mesa... xDDDD**

**Gracias por estar ahí!**

**Nos vemos en una semana ^^**


	13. ¿La última cena?

**CAPITULO XII: _¿La última cena?_**

* * *

><p>Estaba procurando evitar mirar hacia mi izquierda, hacia el profesor Ronaldo...<p>

La limusina recorría las calles de Kanto con sus altos edificios que parecían ser los espectadores de nuestro camino, juzgando como yo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sólo que intentaba ser discreta. Al menos, la oscuridad de la noche ayudaba con su invasión en el interior del lujoso automóvil a ocultar mi rostro, pero... No... Lo mejor era que mirase por la ventana y distraerme. Intentaba concentrar mi atención en los escaparates que veía, la gente que caminaba o estaba parada haciendo cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para intentar no volver mi mirada hacia mi izquierda y ver al profesor. Sin embargo, mientras más quería evadirme, más curiosidad tenía...

Y se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, y si yo hubiera sido uno, ahora estaría más que muerta y seguramente, habiendo gastado las siete vidas ¿Pero que podía hacer? Acaso ¿Era normal sentarse así? Observé sus zapatillas desgastadas y arrugadas con los cordones desatados en el suelo del coche. Observé sus pies descalzos puestos en el límite del asiento mientras los movía rítmicamente. Observé sus piernas encogidas en una posición que era de cuclillas. Observé sus manos: una posada en la rodilla correspondiente y la otra, cerrada en un puño con el dedo pulgar estirado para jugar con su labio inferior. Observé su mirada oscura perdida en el reflejo del cristal de su ventana... Y daba igual las veces que el chófer frenara o tomara una curva porque, magistralmente, se mantenía en aquella extraña postura sin moverse ni siquiera un ápice.

_¿Quién diablos era?_

De repente sentí que todo lo cauta y cuidadosa que había sido desde que mi cuñado murió, lo había tirado por la borda. Sería incapaz de enumerar las veces que había pensado, recapitulado mejor dicho, todo lo sucedido y descubierto cuando nos llegó la noticia del asesinato de Raye hasta estos mismos momentos. Los requisitos que necesitaba Kira, la desaparición de mi hermana, cuidar de no dar mi nombre verdadero, la charla con L... lo tenía tan presente... Podía asegurar que había medido al milímetro mis acciones para no exponerme al peligro de ser una víctima más del asesino que mataba con ataques al corazón, pero ¿Ahora dónde estaba? En un coche con dos desconocidos, y no unos normales precisamente. De la nada había aparecido ese Cristiano Ronaldo para dar clases en mi escuela de baile, y por lo que dijo mi directora, con bastante interés en hacerlo... justo días después de haber decidido involucrarme en el caso. L había dado conmigo... ¿Y si Kira también lo había hecho? ¿Y si ahora mismo estaba sentada junto a él? ¿Y si esa sería mi última noche con vida? El recuerdo de la última vez que vi a mi hermana vino a mi mente y entonces, tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar...

- Señorita Wallace ¿Tiene frío? - la voz amable del chófer me hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Oh! no – contesté volviendo a mirar rápidamente por mi ventana – Gracias – suspiré mientras intentaba ahogar mis lágrimas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - ahora era la voz apática de Ronaldo la que había hecho presencia.

- Sí – dije sin volverme hacia él.

- Parece que le preocupa algo – comentó. Por alguna razón, sonaba más cerca que antes.

- ¿Preocuparme algo? Que va – la ironía me invadió.

- ¿Está segura?

- Bien segura – cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentarle cara a cara, me di cuenta que ¡le tenía casi encima! hasta el punto de verme a mi misma reflejada en sus ojos. Di un respingo del susto ¡Estaba invadiendo mi espacio vital!

El tío me estaba escrutando con esa mirada que tenía y que no parecía ser de este mundo.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice – dijo para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema porque pronto percibí, a través del retrovisor, la divertida expresión del hombre que conducía. Intenté utilizar, una vez más, el disimulo.

- No creo que nos dejen pasar al restaurante – dije – No vamos con la ropa adecuada.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es eso lo que le preocupaba, Danielle Wallace?

- Mmmmm... - pues no, no era eso – Más o menos – respondí. - No le debieron de contar bien de que clase de restaurante es y...

- La información que me dieron es que se trata del mejor de la ciudad – me interrumpió.

- Si, bueno y lo es – dije – Pero a ver... Un lugar con tanta categoría, pues tiene sus exigencias para admitir a sus clientes...

- Acaso ¿Le incomoda que el sitio al que nos dirigimos sea de alto standing? Porque si es así, le puedo decir a Watari que nos lleve a... no sé... ¿Un Mcdonalds? ¿Un Burger King? ¿Qué prefiere?

¿Se estaba quedando conmigo? En serio ¿De qué iba? Y lo peor era que, instantes después, me di cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, sino que hablaba totalmente en serio. Desde luego, Hina me iba a pagar caro el haber hecho que yo estuviera ahí en esos momentos y no en mi casa, disfrutando de mi soledad.

- No, no, así está bien – dije rindiéndome para luego darme cuenta que el tal Watari reprimía las ganas de reírse.

Lo mejor sería que volviera la atención a la calle aunque, no entendía porque si era Kira como parecía, no me mataba ya y se dejaba de tanto paripé.

La limusina atravesó dos manzanas más y paró frente al restaurante. Ya desde esa perspectiva era palpable el nivel del Fortuna. Había varios aparcacoches esperando a recoger las llaves de los dueños de los lujosos automóviles que llegaban. También se hallaban varios porteros en la puerta del local, y gente entrando y saliendo con una vestimenta que no estaba al alcance de muchos. En definitiva, el profesor y yo desentonábamos por completo.

Watarí abandonó el coche para abrir mi puerta con amabilidad. Al parecer, el estado habitual de ese hombre era tener una sonrisa perenne en su rostro. Cuando bajé del coche y me refugié en la protección que me brindaba mi abrigo del frío, esperé a que Watari abriera la puerta del lado de Cristiano para que saliera. Vaya si era tiquismiquis que no era capaz de abrir la puerta solito...

- Watari, luego te llamo – le dijo. -¿Vamos? - me indicó.

Dios mio... me quería morir ahí mismo, si es que no nos iban a dejar pasar, así que lo mejor era que Watari no fuera demasiado lejos. Pero para mi sorpresa, en cuanto el profesor Ronaldo quedó frente la puerta, le abrieron, haciendo una leve reverencia que repitieron cuando pasé tras él. Yo le seguía cual perrito faldero, con todo lo que eso suponía, porque no estaba nada de segura: ni del lugar, ni de estar con Ronaldo, de si salir corriendo... pero llegamos a la mesita donde estaba el encargado de las reservas.

- Buenas noches – nos saludó el hombre trajeado. La mirada de incredulidad que nos echó, fue indescriptible.

- Sí - contestó Cristiano sin más – Tengo una reserva a nombre de Cristiano Ronaldo.

Podía asegurar que ese hombre estuvo a nada de caerse de espaldas ahí mismo. Solo fue cuando superó la impresión que revisó en la lista que tenía sobre la mesa y ver que era verdad. Observó al profesor de Capoeira, volvió a leer el papel, de nuevo dirigió sus ojos hacia mi extraño acompañante y así unas cinco veces más. Entonces supe que los pobres empleados del Fortuna estaban esperando al famoso futbolista y no a ese hombre tan extravagante. Sino fuera porque era obvio que no estaba ante la persona que decía ser, me hubiera hasta reído de la situación.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó con su tono monótono.

- No, señor Ronaldo – dijo con un hilo de voz. Normal, a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo en su situación - ¡Ooi! - llamó a alguien. Apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta, canoso y algo estirado – Tu mesa ha llegado.

Ooi tuvo la misma reacción que su compañero.

- ¿Señor Ronaldo? - dijo con asombro.

- Así es – respondió.

- Soy Ooi – se presentó – Seré su maître esta noche. Acompáñenme.

Cristiano me miró de reojo, como confirmando que aún estaba ahí, y luego prosiguió a caminar con su poco entusiasmo característico detrás del maître. Si tenía una última oportunidad de salir de allí era esa, pero por alguna razón no lo hice ¿Quería morir? Pues a esas alturas no estaba nada segura por la decisión que tomé al seguir sus pasos. No tenía ni idea del porqué, aún sabiendo que evidentemente ese hombre no era Cristiano Ronaldo, no tenía ningún sentimiento de peligro...

El señor Ooi nos condujo a través de las mesas en las que una estaban vacías y otras con ricos comensales. La decoración de sala se podía resumir a la perfección con una sola palabra: opulencia. Había obras de arte, plantas exóticas ¡incluso cascadas! Todo ello imperado por colores dorados y terrosos. Hasta me daba pena pisar las hermosas alfombras con mis botas moteras.

Seguimos caminando, dejando atrás la sala principal. Al parecer, mi odiado profesor no se conformaba solo con cenar en el Fortuna, sino que quería hacerlo en la mejor mesa que disponían ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero? Subimos una escaleras de mármol blanco y accedimos a una zona de reservados... ¿Qué quería decir eso? Puede que fuera un asesino cuyo deseo era matarme ahí mismo, en ese lugar, sin testigos, pero en un lugar público...

_- ¡Ah! Para Danielle... - _me dije a mi misma.

Nuestro maître se paró justo ante un arco con elegantes cortinas que estaba más apartado y alejado del resto. Abrió y nos invitó a pasar. La estancia no era muy grande, pero si muy acogedora. La pared que quedaba frente al arco de entrada, era de cristal, por lo que se podía ver la luna reflejada en las aguas tranquilas del mar. Una vista maravillosa, desde luego. Aquel era un lugar perfecto si uno o una quería pasar la velada de manera íntima, aunque para mí, eso no significase buenas noticias.

- Señorita – dijo Ooi esperando a que le diera mi abrigo. Me lo desabroché y entregué. Luego me invitó a sentarme, apartando la elegante silla para luego arrimarme a la mesa.

- Gracias – dije.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Ronaldo se había sentado de la misma manera en la que había estado en el coche! ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿No tenía vergüenza? Ooi y yo nos intercambiamos miradas que expresaban exactamente lo mismo: no entender nada. Me vi en la obligación de disculparme encogiéndome de hombros.

- Iré a por las cartas – anunció desapareciendo.

En cuanto se marchó, reinó el silencio entre nosotros. Esa clase de silencio que hace que desees que la tierra de trague. Qué horrible... Al parecer él lo notó porque empezó a hablar.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez en este sitio?

- No – contesté – Pero mis padres vienen siempre aquí a celebrar su aniversario – seguí diciendo para que ese silencio no volviera.

- ¡Ah! Qué bien – dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano.

Gracias a dios que Ooi volvió.

- Aquí tienen – nos entregó a cada uno una carta de los platos que se servirían esa noche. El hombre, como un profesional que era, nos empezó a enumerar comidas, recomendar elecciones, a contarnos la sugerencia del chef... pero parecía que la única que prestaba atención era yo, porque Ronaldo parecía muy concentrado en leer alguna de las secciones del menú... ¿¡Es que hasta para coger unos simples papeles tenía que hacerlo de una manera extraña!? ¡Me estaba sacando de quicio! En vez de sujetar el cuaderno como cualquier persona, lo tenía que hacer agarrándolo por las esquinas superiores solo utilizando el dedo índice y pulgar de cada mano... ¡Increíble! - Y bien ¿Por qué se van decidir? - dijo mirándome a mi, pues así era el protocolo de "primero las damas".

- Pues...

-¿Podría traer todo los postres que aparecen en la carta? – dijo interrumpiéndome. Menudo caballero estaba hecho... No tenía educación alguna - Por favor - dijo levantando su cabeza para dirigirse a Ooi.

- ¿¡Perdón señor!? - dijo el otro completamente asombrado e incluso, asustado.

- Sí, por favor. - cerró el libreto de platos. - Eso es lo quiero. Gracias – y se lo entregó.

- Eh... oh... mmmmmm... eh... ¿Y usted señorita? - dijo cuando supo que hablar.

- Lo cierto es que no tengo mucha hambre...

- Para ella la sugerencia del chef – habló por mi. -¡Ah! Y por favor, también traiga el postre que encargué con antelación porque tardan tres horas en hacerlo.

Pero... ¿¡De qué iba!? Definitivamente, ese hombre que estaba sentado frente a mi se había ganado MI ODIO.

Cuando Ooi se fue no hablamos. Yo no tenía ganas porque estaba claro que me encontraba con una persona con serios problemas mentales... ¡Había pedido todos los postres que tenía el restaurante! ¡Para él solo! Y... ¡Un momento! De repente todas las piezas encajaban...

Mientras llegaron varios camareros para ayudar al pobre maître en su labor de traer todos los dulces platos, los sucesos que acaba de vivir se aparecían ante mi de manera más que evidente. ¡Tonta de mi que no me di cuenta antes! Cristiano Ronaldo ya tenía mesa reservada, además había pedido un postre cuya elaboración tardaba tres horas en completarse, y encima, hoy se había presentado a la escuela de improvisto... Eso solo quería decir que: ¡Cristiano Ronaldo, el tío que intentó romperme la espalda, había preparado con antelación todo este día y no era mera casualidad el haberme invitado a salir! Casi estaba segura que... ahora mismo estaba con... Kira.

- ¿Señorita Wallace? - me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos mientras no paraba de engullir. - ¿No le gusta la comida? - removí con mi tenedor los diferentes tipos de sushi que me habían servido, sin probar bocado... y no me pude contener.

- Tenía ya previsto venir a cenar aquí – no pregunté, aseguré, sin poder mirarle a la cara. Me sentía tan imbécil de haber caído en su trampa... y su coste sería mi vida.

Dejó el plato que sujetaba sobre la mesa e hizo lo mismo con el cubierto. Luego, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró.

- Danielle ¿Podríamos tutearnos?

- Como quieras – le respondí.

- Pienso que es lo mejor para tener esta conversación.

- Bien. Adelante - ¿A qué conversación se referiría?

- Antes de nada ¿Cómo has deducido que ya había planeado venir a este lugar?

- Mesa reservada, encargar un postre con horas de antelación... - enumeré – Es más que evidente ¿no?

- Su capacidad de observación es impresionante, Danielle – dijo. Cogió una fresa de un pastel y se la comió con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirarme - Como ya habrás supuesto, no soy Cristiano Ronaldo.

- Sí. No hace falta que lo jures – quizás me pasé de irónica.

- De hecho, si ahora me encuentro aquí contigo bajo este nombre, es, precisamente, por ti, por tu idea.

- ¿Cómo? - no entendía nada...

- Moira Shearer – el tenedor se me cayó al plato, haciendo bastante ruido. Le miré sin parpadear y podría jurar que mi boca formaba una o – Es obvio que tú tampoco eres ella.

- Pero... pero... tú... no... yo... - mi cuerpo se había acelerado tanto que no podía procesar nada.

- La utilización de tu truco ha sido toda una inspiración para mi – reveló para luego comenzar a comer de nuevo.

- ¿Quién eres? - no le pregunté, le exigí.

- Acaso ¿No recuerdas mi voz, Danielle?

Por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto me formuló esa pregunta, mi desconocido profesor no se me hizo tan extraño. Yo le conocía, pero... ¿de qué? Había algo familiar en él, pero en los últimos días no había conocido a nadie nuevo, en lo que se refería físicamente, claro, porque sino, sabría de quien se trataría, a parte de ser el encargado del seminario de capoeira. Entonces ¿Con quién había hablado últimamente y era nuevo en mi vida? Con L y...

- Suzuki.

- Exacto. Yo soy... - tragó el trozo de pastel que estaba masticando – Suzuki.

Mismo tono despreocupado, indiferente, apático. Tal y como lo recordaba cuando hablé con él por teléfono... ¿¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes!?

- Más bien dirás que no eres Suzuki.

- Evidentemente. - dijo con retintín – Valoro demasiado mi vida como para dar mi nombre por ahí a la ligera.

- Me parece correcto, pero juegas con ventaja porque tú sabes el mío – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- De eso no te preocupes. Tu vida conmigo no corre peligro – si intentaba sonar tranquilizador, no lo había conseguido.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunté de malas maneras.

- Pues... porque la razón por la que estoy aquí es... porque, probablemente, seas Kira.

No tenía ni idea de como se sentía un infarto, la manera en la que mataba el ya más famoso asesino de todos los tiempos, pero sí que estaba segura de que era muy parecido a lo que mi corazón estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Me había dado un vuelco, y el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones. Mis pensamientos no terminaban en mi cerebro o no era capaz de oírlos porque ¡ME HABÍA DICHO QUE YO ERA KIRA!

- ¡Camarero! - grité - ¡Camarero!

- ¿Sí señorita? - apareció rápidamente Ooi.

- Un vaso de agua, por favor – la acusación de Suzuki me había impresionado tanto que me estaba ahogando.

- ¿Cómo quiere el agua? - preguntó - ¿Mineral? ¿Normal? ¿Con gas? ¿De...

- ¡Un vaso de agua cualquiera! ¡Por el amor de Dios! - le grité desesperada.

Él salió disparado y me di cuenta que Suzuki me miraba con ese gesto que tenía de ponerse el dedo pulgar en la boca. Ooi volvió con un vaso lleno y una jarra. En cuanto lo puso sobre la mesa, bebí como si llevara meses en un desierto.

- Puede retirarse, gracias – le indicó Suzuki.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo que yo soy Kira? - dije con un hilillo de voz. ¡Dios! Si es que la había perdido por el disgusto que me había llevado.

- No estoy diciendo que lo seas. He dicho que es probable.

- ¡Me da igual! - le dije en un tono alto – ¡Es decir lo mismo!

- Discrepo.

- ¡No vamos a discutir ahora sobre eso! - dije dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y apartándome mi pelo de la cara, dejando mi mano apoyada en la frente. - A ver ¿Por qué diantres piensas eso? A caso ¿¡Sabes que he hablado con L!? ¿¡Qué le he dicho todo lo que sé!? - no quería sonar tan desesperada, pero así es como se me oía. ¡Yo no era Kira!

- Precisamente – dijo – Supongamos que tú eres L y que estás buscando dar con la identidad de Kira ¿Qué es lo que te llevaría a sospechar de una persona que pudiera tratarse de ser él?

- Pues que me dijera algo que no ha salido a la luz pública, algo que solo supiera Kira – menuda pregunta más fácil.

- Increíble – dijo – ¿Sabes? Puede que esta pregunta parezca sencilla, pero de hecho, a muchos detectives se les ha formulado la misma cuestión y han tardado varios minutos en responder. En cambio tú... Te has puesto en la piel de Kira inmediatamente, sin ni siquiera dudar un momento...

- ¿Pues sabes lo que pienso yo? - pregunté con sarcasmo – Pienso que eres un incompetente que revela sistemas secretos de la policía, lo que os deja bastante mal, por cierto. Además, estoy segura que transmitiste mal mi mensaje, por eso las sospechas recaen sobre mí.

- No le dije nada incorrecto a L – contestó pinchando su tenedor sobre una cereza – Es más, mis palabras fueron: Ha llamado una mujer cuyo nombre es falso. Ha denunciado la desaparición de Naomi Misora, aportando datos como que era la prometida de Raye Penber, uno de los agentes del FBI asesinados cuya identidad no se ha dado a conocer a ningún medio. Además, ha dejado claro que posee más información reveladora para el caso. - relató – ¿Acaso dije algo erróneo? - no le pude contestar porque no había nada que corregirlo - Lo que dedujera e hiciera después L, no es de mi incumbencia y lo desconozco por completo.

- Claro. Y yo me presento cuidando de no dar uno de los requisitos que necesita Kira para matar y aportando varios datos desconocidos para el resto del mundo... - medité más bien para mí.

- Así es – iba por su sexto pastel.

- Pero, no entiendo que papel desempeñas tú en todo esto...

- ¡Oh si! Claro – dijo masticando – Pues verás. Como sabrás por tu hermana, L nunca se involucra personalmente en ningún caso, y mucho menos en uno donde al asesino le baste con saber el nombre y la cara de la víctima para matarla, así que se vale de otras personas capacitadas para que sean sus ojos y...

- Sus oídos – terminé por él. Esa frase me la había repetido tantas veces Naomi...

- Exacto. Y esta vez, ese papel me ha tocado a mí.

- ¿A ti? ¿El responsable de las llamadas de particulares sobre el caso Kira? - no me extrañaba que Kira hiciera lo que le diera la gana si ese era el nivel del equipo de investigación.

- Ya he trabajado para L en otras ocasiones y él confía en mi. Así que no te preocupes – dijo sin más. - Él quiere que te evalúe para informarle si sus deducciones sobre ti son correctas o erróneas.

- Bien – respondí con autosuficiencia – Entonces todo el teatro del seminario de Capoeira y todo eso...

- Un simple método eficaz para acercarme a ti sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Simple? - ese plan había sido de todo menos simple – Pero ¿Por qué L te ha enviado a decirme que puedo ser Kira? ¿No piensas que, en caso de que lo fuera, sería muy perjudicial para la investigación?

- De hecho no – y nuevamente, corta un pastelito, se lo lleva a la boca, mastica y traga – Teniendo en cuenta que solo hace falta el nombre y el rostro, si muriera Cristiano Ronaldo, el verdadero, sería muy revelador ¿No crees? Y si no lo asesinases, la presión de tener la sombra de L sobre ti podría llevarte a cometer un fallo esencial que llevaría a tu arresto.

- Ya veo – pensé – Todo son ventajas. Aunque déjame decir que si se van a centrar todos los esfuerzos sobre mi, perderéis el tiempo porque yo no soy Kira.

- Que lástima que lo niegues. Hubiera sido demasiado bonito que confesases ahora – dijo poniendo morritos. Suzuki era un imbécil y estuve a nada, pero lo que se dice a nada, de tirarle la jarra de agua encima. - Por cierto ¿Dónde aprendiste Capoeira?

- En Estados Unidos – contesté.

- Mmmmm... entiendo – dijo pensativo – L me informó que tu hermana practicaba.

- Por eso te metiste en la Escuela como profesor de Capoeira...

- Una vez más, tu capacidad de deducción me deja sin palabras, Danielle. - suspiró - Lo cierto es que no tenía idea alguna de que tú también supieras luchar con ese arte marcial, pero aposté que el Capoeira te recordaría a tu hermana y que te acercarías a mí.

- Y ¿dónde aprendiste tú a luchar así? Casi me dejaste paralítica – apunté con rencor.

- Hace unos años alguien me despertó la curiosidad sobre el Capoeira y me puse a ver vídeos sobre el tema en internet.

- ¿Y ya?

- Pues sí. - no, sí el tío era rarito, rarito... - L me dejó al tanto sobre tus habilidades deductivas – dijo tras un pequeño rato de silencio – Y, para ser francos, pese a ello, yo estoy totalmente impresionado contigo ¿Te importaría que pusiese a prueba tus capacidades?

- ¿Eso ayudará a demostrar que no soy Kira? - estaba totalmente indignada con que se sospechase de mi.

- Depende de lo que contestes.

- Está bien – le di permiso.

- Vale. Echa un vistazo a estas fotografías, por favor – dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego las puso sobre la mesa – Lo que puedes ver, son los textos que escribieron algunos presos en sus celdas antes de morir por un paro cardíaco ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Danielle?

- Asesinados por Kira – supuse.

- Asesinados por Kira – respondió. Cogí las tres fotografías que había dejado y las miré.

- "Elegí morir antes de que me mataran. Kira existe. Es real, L. Yo soy su presa" - leí en alto las palabras de la primera imagen. Las dos restantes decían prácticamente lo mismo. Les di la vuelta para ver si por detrás tenían algo más, pero solo tenían el número de orden por el que habían sido impresas, y no era seguido... - Lo cierto es que estoy impresionada – admití. Estaba ante las últimas palabras de una víctima y sentí un escalofrío por ello – No me imagino lo que debe de ser vivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento puedas morir de un ataque... - me estaban dando hasta pena los presos – En principio, no parece extraño esto ¿no? Es evidente que escribieron esto por el temor que tienen a... - mientras hablaba, estaba poniendo las fotografías sobre la mesa para devolvérselas a Suzuki, pero en cuanto puse la segunda encima de la primera, vi algo inédito. - ¡Espera! ¿Has visto esto?

- ¿El qué? - dijo curioso.

- Si unes la primera sílaba de cada oración... ¡forman un mensaje! - exclamé ante mi descubrimiento. Miré de nuevo fotos y en las tres se cumplía esa especie de regla secreta. Eché un vistazo en el dorso para poder colocarlas en el orden correcto y mostrárselo a Suzuki – Fíjate dice: "L ¿Lo sabes? Sólo comen manzanas los shinigamis" - fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior. La frase estaba escrita de una manera poco correcta, como si no estuviera completa... pero más allá de lo que decía, había algo mucho más significativo – Entre estas fotos, tiene que haber más porque el número de impresión de estas tres no es seguido – le dije – Este mensaje no está completo, Suzuki. Eso quiere decir que hay o habrá un cuarto preso que escribirá algo con un texto oculto, pero eso no es lo importante... Lo importante es que esto prueba que Kira... ¡puede controlar a sus víctimas! - Naomi y yo habíamos acertado en nuestra teoría teniendo solo meros hechos que podían ser casualidades o no, pero esas fotografías eran reales... ¡Eran la confirmación!

- Impresionante – dijo, aunque no parecía sorprendido por lo que le había explicado – Tu respuesta es correcta, Danielle, porque de hecho existe una cuarta fotografía – nuevamente, metió su mano en el bolsillo y la sacó para enseñarme la foto.

- "L ¿Lo sabes? Sólo comen manzanas los shinigamis de manos rojas" - leí en alto. - ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

- Aún están trabajando en descifrarlo – explicó – Pero, para ser sincero, ahora, en estos momentos, yo me estoy debatiendo en bajar o en subir tu porcentaje de probabilidades de que seas Kira... - se llevó su pulgar a la boca para mordisquearlo.

- ¿Cómo? - no entendía nada.

- Veamos ¿Crees que alguna de estas fotos es falsa? - preguntó.

- Pues... si no lo sabes tú que eres el que las ha traído ¿Qué voy a saber yo? – no entendía a que venía su pregunta.

- Kira es el autor de las tres primeras que has visto, la cuarta es falsa.

- ¿¡Qué!? - y entonces ¿por qué me la enseñaba?

- Si fueras Kira, sabrías ese dato, por lo que ahora podrías estar fingiendo aceptar que existen más imágenes para que parezca que desconocías la existencia de las verdaderas... - más bien parecía estar pensando para él mismo en alto.

- ¿¡Perdona!? - dije enfadada -Y si solo hubiera planteado mi respuesta en base a las tres primeras notas, insistiendo solo en ellas, sin ni siquiera mencionar a una cuarta porque te recuerdo que ni te has molestado en mostrarla desde el principio, pensarías ahora que soy Kira porque entenderías que sé que solo se tratan de tres las que son auténticas.

- Es cierto – admitió. - Hagas lo que hagas, vas a tener las mismas probabilidades de ser Kira...

¿Qué? ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Suzuki! - dije levantándome bruscamente de la mesa – Vienes aquí acusándome de ser Kira porque di un nombre falso y por facilitar información que teníais por confidencial, además de dar nuevas hipótesis para el caso, pero ¿Y qué has hecho tú? No solo dar un nombre falso, sino dos, acercarte a mí cual psicópata y lo más fuerte, enseñarme las fotografías de unas notas que nadie podría tener excepto la policía y Kira. Por no mencionar que todo esto lo decides hacer un día después de mi denuncia ¡Kira podrías ser tú perfectamente, Suzuki!

- ¿Yo Kira? - dijo anonadado, incluso herido.

- Sí de verdad fueras un enviado de L, éste me hubiera avisado porque hace unas horas he hablado con él y no me mencionó nada al respecto – seguí hablando - ¿No crees que es un tanto extraño? - creo que estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera mostró intenciones de contestarme – A mí lo único que me importa es encontrar a mi hermana, y si de verdad trabajas para L, dile que se deje de gilipolleces y la encuentre, porque mientras más pasan las horas, menos probabilidades habrá de que Naomi esté viva.

Cogí mi abrigo, mi bolsa de deporte y sin despedirme, salí de allí indignada.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiiii! Cómo habéis estado esta semana?<strong>

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo :D Lo cierto es que me lo estoy pasando en grande escribiendo estas discusiones entre L y Danielle xDD Tenía ganas de llegar a este punto, porque es la primera vez en la que los dos interactuan estando ellos solos, sin interrupciones... y lo cierto es... que parece que se caen mal xD**

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchas gracias por detenerte a leer y el doble si dejas review!**

**Nos vemos pronto :D**


End file.
